Mobius: Generación Dorada 1 - Mundo de Luz
by Matew-kun
Summary: Primer arco de M-GD. El año es 2971. En un futuro donde todo ha cambiado, los tiempos de paz por los que ha gozado Mobius están por terminar cuando un nuevo enemigo aparece y la Isla Ángel cae una vez más. Un grupo de jóvenes mobianos se aventurarán en la búsqueda para recuperar las Esmeraldas Caos y salvar su mundo en la eterna batalla entre luz y oscuridad.
1. Una nueva era

En este universo infinito, existen innumerables mundos, cada uno con sus propias historias y formas de vida. El nombre de uno de estos mundos es Mobius, el planeta más parecido al nuestro, pero solo a simple vista. Sus habitantes son llamados mobianos, animales antropomorfos, consentidos de la evolución, seres con habilidades increíbles.

Aunque no es el mundo más antiguo, es mucho mayor que el nuestro. Esto le ha permitido pasar por muchos más cambios de lo que podríamos imaginar, en especial en los últimos siglos. Ahora mismo nos encontramos en un Mobius diferente, que ha debido pasar por demasiados eventos; luchas entre el bien y el mal, desastres naturales, guerras internas y externas. A pesar de todo, sus habitantes han podido seguir evolucionando, sobrevivir, y adaptarse a los cambios de su hogar. Los mobianos son una raza excepcional.

Podemos conocer de todo tipo: mamíferos, aves, reptiles, insectos; seres con habilidades especiales o poderes, incluso héroes que nunca los necesitaron. Generación tras generación, los mobianos han enfrentado sus propios desafíos, historias que marcaron para siempre Mobius.

Ahora, a pocos años de comenzar un nuevo milenio, una nueva historia está por comenzar, aquella de la generación más poderosa que Mobius conoció en mil años.

**Mobius****  
Generación Dorada**

* * *

**Una nueva era**

**La siguiente caída del caos**

En una gran metrópolis, hay agitación a cada esquina. El tráfico es lento, los autos de ahora no usan neumáticos, en su mayoría, tampoco combustibles, esto se puede notar por los diseños que comparten algo en común, la ausencia del escape y un diseño que permite ver la energía con la que funcionan con diferentes diseños en tuberías.

Hay grandes letreros sobre los edificios grandes de la ciudad. Todos en pantallas holográficas. Distintos anuncios se muestran uno tras otro, sin sonido, solo imágenes. Las calles siguen siendo pavimentadas, y la mayoría de estructuras aún se construyen con concreto y materiales conocidos.

La agitación en la ciudad se sigue notando al ver las masas de personas que avanzan por las calles, incluso en algunos negocios y establecimientos, pero, donde más se siente, es en los hoteles, donde centenas de mobianos llegan, pues un evento esperado comenzará en pocos días.

Hablando de hoteles, uno en especial se encuentra bastante lleno. Mobianos de todos tamaños y formas están en la planta baja, algunos esperando a ser atendidos en la recepción, otros descansando de un largo viaje. El lugar es bastante grande, sillones en casi cada pared, cuadros, algunos televisores, pequeños muebles con folletos llenos de información diferente. Este lugar no tiene problema en albergar más de una centena de mobianos, y no es de extrañar una vez que observas el edificio por fuera. Una masiva construcción que ocupa varias cuadras a la redonda. Con más de una decena de estacionamientos, y una bella vista frente al mar. Se nota que es uno de los hoteles de lujo.

Y ya que estamos afuera, hay que prestar atención al par de mobianos que corren por el estacionamiento, ambos cargando un par de maletas algo grandes, dirigiéndose a la entrada. Entran, apurados, casi dejando caer las maletas accidentalmente. Uno de ellos corre hacia la recepción, se trata de un mapache, 1.2 metros de alto, no muy robusto, pelaje café que en su rostro pinta un clásico antifaz negro; un par de ojos verdes siempre atentos, aunque ahora denotan su preocupación; vistiendo una camisa de un verde pálido, abotonada hasta el penúltimo agujero, un pantalón café y zapatos negros. Sus guantes son los clásicos de color blanco, solo que con una delgada línea negra a los costados.

—¡Disculpe! —llamó al recepcionista, con apuro en su tono— ¡Tengo reservada una habitación para dos! Se nos hizo un poco tarde, pero creo que aún…

—No se preocupe, veré si puedo hacer algo. ¿A nombre de quién está?

—Michael Arakatsu.

Las computadoras también son diferentes. Las pantallas son holográficas, pero la imagen tiene la misma calidad que tendría un monitor. Este holograma sale de una pequeña plataforma plana, de la cual, también sale el teclado.

—Tienes suerte, un par de minutos y habrían perdido la reservación. Dame una firma y te daré la llave.

Usando una pluma especial, firma en el monitor. Una vez recibe una tarjeta, que le servirá como llave e identificación, regresa con su compañero. Es un canino, con un abundante pelaje albino, sobre todo en la cabeza y el pecho; 15 centímetros más alto que el mapache y más robusto; con una vestimenta casual, pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca debajo de una delgada chaqueta del mismo material, zapatos deportivos blancos con franjas amarillas, y los clásicos guantes blancos. Su rasgo más distintivo está en sus ojos, pues el iris es negro, indistinguible de la pupila a menos que se le observe de cerca para apreciar los detalles, diminutas franjas donde se asoma su energía.

—Llegamos justo a tiempo —levantó su tarjeta, hablando en un tono un poco molesto.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que no te preocuparas tanto por eso —respondió el dingo, con una voz aliviada, escuchándose muy relajado, contrastando con su compañero todo el tiempo.

—¿Quieres tomártelo un poco más en serio? Ya no es un torneo local, vienen peleadores de todo Mobius. ¿No te dije cuánto dinero está en juego? ¡Pagarán por créditos!

—Lo sé, lo sé, no paraste de repetirlo todo el camino. Aunque, preferiría que el premio fuera en efectivo.

—Todo eso no nos cabría en los bolsillos.

—Como sea, Michael. Veamos la habitación.

En el quinto piso, encuentran la puerta donde el mapache pasa la tarjeta por una ranura, ésta se abre. Con solo el primer vistazo a lo que será su habitación por le próximo mes, los chicos dejan caer sus maletas para conocer cada rincón.

No es para más. Hay una gran pantalla en medio, dos camas que provocan sueño solo con verlas, sabanas de un blanco tan puro como la nieve y un par de almohadas muy esponjosas. Una ventana casi del tamaño de la pared que les presta una bella vista hacia el mar, la playa se ve muy concurrida. Tienen también una delgada, pero larga mesa a un metro de la pared donde cuelga la pantalla, y en una esquina, un escritorio sencillo con un cajón.

Varios cuadros adornan la habitación, son pinturas de paisajes familiares y objetos. Algunos muestran campos verdes con girasoles y una cascada, otro cuadro dibuja un desierto y una pirámide rodeada de arenas movedizas, y otros cuadros muestran gemas y otro tipo de objetos o piedras como perlas.

—Este es el lugar perfecto. Podemos pedir servicio a la habitación mientras investigo a los participantes.

—Eh, Michael…

—En la pantalla podemos ver algunos combates mientras yo registro todo en mi computador —recoge una de sus maletas para sacar un disco tan largo como un plato. Se sienta en el escritorio para encenderlo, aparece una pantalla holográfica que comparte espacio con un pequeño teclado debajo. De inmediato comienza a abrir archivos, manipulando carpetas y documentos con sus dedos, como si se manifestaran de manera física, pero sin salir de su plataforma.

—Michael…

—Son cientos de participantes, tenemos poco tiempo para conocer a los más peligrosos. En un par de días comenzará el torneo. Debemos también ubicar los tres gimnasios de la ciudad, no creo que tengamos la suerte de pelear en el estadio desde el principio.

—Michael…

—Oye, ¿revisaste los documentos que te envié? Escribí algunas estrategias para salir de situaciones complicadas.

—Sí, los leí, pero, Micha…

—Agh, no puedo pensar con el estómago vacío. Llamaré al servicio, ¿ya viste qué hay en los menús?

—No, no los he visto, pero, oye…

—¿Por qué no has comenzado a desempacar? Debemos aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, es nuestro primer torneo regional, debemos darlo todo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que… estaba pensando…

—¿Qué?

—Oye, la playa está frente a nosotros, deberíamos aprovechar, tomarnos al menos un día para disfrutar el viaje.

—Estás bromeando.

—No. Vamos, Michael, estuvimos entrenando y preparándonos por meses, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar si nos relajamos un día?

—No, nunca hagas esa pregunta. ¡Está escrito! Siempre sale todo mal cuando haces esa pregunta.

—Estás exagerando.

—Oye, que te llamen "prodigio" no significa que debas descuidarte, ni siquiera un poco.

—No me estoy descuidando, solo descanso un poco de tanto… Ah, ¿sabes qué? Bien, yo iré a ver la playa. Tú, si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí y hacer toda la investigación de la que hablaste.

—Pero… agh, como sea. Pero si no salimos de las eliminatorias, no me culpes a mí.

El mapache regresa a su trabajo mientras su compañero desempaca algunas cosas innecesarias de la maleta más pequeña.

—Oye, ¿seguirás presentándote ante todos por tu nombre de peleador, Arkezz?

—Ey, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Nada, nada. Olvídalo.

Sin decir nada más, Arkezz toma su maleta, la cual se hace más delgada por llevar menos cosas, y sale de la habitación.

No le toma mucho salir del hotel y llegar a la playa. Centenas de mobianos de todos tamaños, formas y colores llenan el larguísimo campo de arena que besa constantemente la salada agua. Puestos de comida típica de una zona tropical aprovechan la oportunidad para llenarse de clientes. Por todos lados, niños juegan en el agua o hacen castillos de arena, mientras que los más grandes disfrutan de otras actividades.

El dingo que ya conocemos, habiéndose cambiado, busca un lugar donde colocar una toalla bajo una sombrilla que recién compró, hasta que encuentra un sitio un poco despejado. Se recuesta bajo la sombra para disfrutar de un momento de paz, aunque esto no le dura demasiado.

—Oye, disculpa —se escuchó una voz femenina, acompañada de una risa silenciosa.

—¿Ah?

Al abrir los ojos, descubre a dos chicas sobre él.

—¿No eres Arkezz? ¿De ciudad Goldewil?

—Oh, sí, soy yo —respondió con una sonrisa que le sale al ser reconocido.

—¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Te dije que era él!

—Je, je, no esperaba que me reconocieran aquí.

—Te hemos visto pelear muchas veces, ¿participarás en el regional?

—Claro, a eso he venido, je, je.

Parece que se quedarán por un buen rato. Hay mucho qué ver y hacer en esta playa, y también en la ciudad, pues este tipo de torneos solo se celebran una vez al año, en una región diferente cada vez. Con toda esta distracción, no es de extrañar que nadie en lo absoluto notara la extraña figura negra que volaba sobre la región, elevándose cada vez más mientras avanza, desapareciendo en cuestión de minutos. ¿Hacia dónde se dirige esta entidad? Nadie podría saberlo con certeza, aunque es fácil apostar por un lugar en especial.

Desde hace miles de años, un lugar conocido por todos ha estado flotando a la deriva, en paralelo con la atmosfera de Mobius. Se trata de una isla conocida como: Angel Island.

Está tan alto, que no puede ser vista desde tierra firme, y no descansa en un lugar fijo, se mueve con completa libertad, pero nadie sabe cómo se desplaza, razón por la que es difícil de encontrar muchas veces. Es del tamaño de una gran metrópolis, o un poco superior. Se alcanza a ver un volcán inactivo que destaca sobre todo lo demás. A simple vista, parece que solo existe una especie de selva tropical ahí, pero no.

Se sabe que la isla no solo está habitada por animales, sino por mobianos también. Una civilización convive en perfecta armonía con la naturaleza, viviendo a la antigua, por decirlo de ese modo. Casas hechas con piedra, muebles de madera, siempre a pie, cultivando sus propios alimentos o cazándolos.

Solo existe una ciudad en la isla, pero es tan grande como una de las grandes ciudades en tierra firme. Sus habitantes son, en su mayoría, equidnas. Aunque viven en completa paz —la mayor parte del tiempo—, todos cargan una gran responsabilidad, pues, en el corazón de su ciudad, se construyó un templo, dentro, un altar, donde descansan 8 importantes gemas que no necesitan presentación.

Postrada en una plataforma sobre un pequeño estanque, se encuentra la Esmeralda Maestra, una brillante gema verde de tan solo un metro de alto cuyo poder se dice ser infinito. Y sobre humildes pedestales de piedra alrededor del altar, posan las 7 Esmeraldas del Caos.

Un equidna entra. Fuerte, no muy alto, vistiendo ropas blancas que solo dejan descubiertos brazos y piernas; sin guantes y descalzo; y, por supuesto, color rojo. Se trata del actual guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra.

Ha entrado solo para verificar que todo esté en orden, pues su trabajo es mantener la gema a salvo de todo aquel que quiera usar su poder, sin importar con qué propósitos. Cada poco tiempo entra al altar y observa cada rincón hasta estar seguro que todo está en orden.

Las paredes del altar están adornadas por mosaicos coloridos que, vistos desde una distancia adecuada, forman diferentes escenas. Personajes legendarios enfrentando momentos claves en la historia de Mobius. En uno de ellos, se ve lo que, con seguridad, es la figura de un erizo volando por el espacio, brillando con un todo plateado que, por las ligeras decoloraciones de los mosaicos, cambiaba de tono de manera intermitente.

Otra escena nos muestra un grupo pequeño de mobianos enfrentando a un enemigo en común, uno cuyo poder parece venir de las mismas esmeraldas y la esmeralda madre. Uno de los personajes es un erizo un poco más pequeño que el protagonista anterior, y llama la atención uno que parece ser un conejo de cuatro orejas.

Otros mosaicos muestran lo que podría ser una batalla espacial, muchos mundos alrededor y lo que se podía describir como naves y diferentes especies en batalla. Y tomaría demasiado tiempo describir a detalle todo lo que aquí se encuentra.

El sol comienza a ponerse, por lo que los habitantes de esta isla dan por terminadas sus tareas y regresan a sus hogares y sus respectivas familias, con excepción del guardián. Él debe permanecer en guardia día y noche, casi no descansa. Cuando el sol se pone, se sienta sobre la entrada del templo, cierra sus ojos, y comienza una meditación que no terminará hasta que el astro que ilumina Mobius aparezca de nuevo. Es una medida de tiempo incierta, ya que, el desplazamiento aleatorio de la isla alrededor del planeta hace también que la duración de los días y noches sea imprecisa.

No hay un solo ser vivo que pueda llegar desde tierra firme a la Isla Ángel mediante métodos convencionales. Aquel ser que sobrevolaba los cielos mobianos está a solo segundos de arribar. El equidna guardián sabe que alguien ajeno a su pueblo está por llegar. Extrañado, pero firme en su eterna tarea, abre sus ojos y se pone de pie.

Por fin, un leve destello entre negro y morado se ve en el cielo, descendiendo a gran velocidad hasta aterrizar con fuerza bajo las escaleras que llegan a la entrada. Su llegada crea una fuerte presión en el ambiente, un breve vendaval que sacude los árboles y palmeras alrededor.

El extranjero se levanta, no es más alto que el equidna, midiendo 1.2 metros. Su ropa es completamente negra, zapatos, pantalón, camisa, chaqueta y guantes. Sus ojos son de un morado oscuro muy reluciente. Su pelaje no es muy abundante, pero se hace presente por su color negro e irregulares decoloraciones moradas que forman manchas y líneas al azar, dominando la segunda mitad de su cola. Se trata de un canino, por su pelaje y la forma de las orejas, sabemos que es un licaón.

Su mirada es seria, inexpresiva, pero atenta al guardia, quien no lo piensa mucho.

—¿Quién eres? —habló con un tono dominante, y una voz profunda— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—¿Que cómo llegué? —sonó una voz solo un poco menos profunda, pero indiferente— Creo que fue volando, sí, llegué volando.

—No cualquiera podría llegar hasta aquí desde tierra firme solo volando.

—¿No me acabas de ver aterrizar? Además, sé que podías sentirme desde un par de kilómetros antes de que me acercara.

—No has respondido mi pregunta: ¿quién eres?

—¿Eso importa? Soy solo un extranjero que ha venido desde muy lejos. No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para conocer este lugar.

—¿Y a qué has venido?

—Imagino que esta historia ya te la contaban de cachorro, y no me sorprendería que la hayas vivido en persona, ¿puedes adivinar de qué se trata?

—Has venido por las esmeraldas, ¿no es así?

El canino solo responde con una sonrisa, extendiendo sus manos hacia los lados.

—Eres solo uno de tantos enemigos que han logrado llegar hasta aquí, creyendo que pueden hacerse con un poder que no son capaces de comprender. Será mejor que…

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, guardián —interrumpe, viéndose más animado que antes—. Ya lo dijiste, no cualquiera puede llegar hasta aquí volando, ¿no lo dijiste? Y crees que no seré capaz de comprender el poder del caos, pero creo que te sorprenderé.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Ponme a prueba —una mirada desafiante acabó pronto con la paciencia del guardián.

El equidna se pone en guardia, alzando sus grandes puños a la altura de su rostro, doblando ambas piernas. El extranjero no responde, solo espera con una sonrisa.

Dando una patada al suelo, el templo se cierra; puertas, ventanas, canales de agua. Esto también sirve para alertar a los equidnas guerreros, quienes detectan una señal al contacto con la tierra.

—Interesante, controlas un poco la tierra. Sabía que tu energía no era solo la de un mobiano bien entrenado. Así que esto es un _Ser Común_.

—¿Se dio cuenta de todo? —pensaba el guardián— Y ¿qué es esa forma de hablar?

Sin pensarlo más, el equidna se impulsa contra su enemigo. En un parpadeo está sobre él, pero, sin perder su semblante, aquel extranjero lo esquiva con facilidad, un golpe seco que conecta con la nada, pero logra crear una inmensa presión en el aire, despejando todo el camino al frente.

—Vas a tener que dar todo de ti desde el principio, guardián, porque yo —lo castiga golpeando su espalda con un codo— no he venido solo a jugar.

El golpe logra derribarlo varios metros atrás, pero no tarda en reincorporarse. El licaón solo lo espera, dándole la espalda. El guardián golpea el suelo, mandando otra señal.

—¿Estás pidiendo ayuda, guardián?

—¿Cómo es que…?

Sin pensarlo más, se alza contra el intruso, demostrando al fin de lo que está hecho.

Sus ataques buscan ser precisos, no son al azar, su objetivo son los puntos vitales del enemigo. Esto sería efectivo si tal solo pudiera conectar un solo golpe, pero el canino es muy rápido, no da señales de estar esforzándose mucho.

De forma gradual, el equidna va aumentando la velocidad y fuerza de los golpes, la presión se siente y escucha a metros de distancia. En una finta, patea el suelo y una gran roca se eleva a los pies del intruso, pero antes de poder hacerle daño, él salta a solo un par de metros para evitarlo.

El guardián repite este ataque. Controlando la tierra a sus pies, pequeños pilares se levantan uno tras otro, hasta llegar a un punto en que parece aleatorio. El equidna se da cuenta al fin. Su enemigo no solo tiene una gran velocidad de reacción, sino que puede sentir su energía trasmitirse por la tierra, es decir, siente por dónde aparecerá el siguiente ataque. Se decide a cambiar de estrategia.

Conectando un fuerte golpe al suelo, hace crecer una pared de piedra, cubriendo las escaleras del templo. El licaón la ve con curiosidad, pero se sorprende al ver aparecer una más, luego otra, aproximándose a él mientras aparecen y aumentan de forma gradual su velocidad. Para retroceder pronto, da un salto, y es cuando el guardián golpea el suelo con ambos puños para hacer aparecer dos muros de piedra alrededor del extranjero.

Gira un pie para hacer que las grandes rocas aplasten a su enemigo con fuerza, pero, en una reacción inmediata, el canino da una especie de doble salto corto a la vez que gira su cuerpo. Esquiva el ataque, y se posa sobre una mano en el muro.

—¿Ya te quedo claro que no soy un enemigo común? ¿Piensas enfrentarme con todo tu poder ahora?

Tras un corto quejido, el equidna da una patada al piso para hacer disparar ambas paredes con su enemigo sobre ellas. El licaón se reincorpora con facilidad y regresa al suelo, recordándole también al guardián que puede volar.

El combatiente rojo comienza a dar muchas patadas rápidas al suelo, haciendo crecer numerosos pilares de forma irregular alrededor, limitando mucho el espacio para moverse. Hecho esto, se impulsa contra su enemigo otra vez, impresionándolo un poco en esta ocasión.

Finalmente, el licaón se pone en guardia para esquivar los frenéticos ataques del guardián. Cada golpe que arroja, crea una fuerte presión que llega hasta los pilares creados por él, dañándolos de manera visible. Está claro, solo con estar en el camino de este peleador basta para recibir un daño severo.

Agachándose entre fintas, el canino se desliza para patear las piernas de su enemigo, pero no logra hacerlo temblar siquiera.

—Tal como esperaba del equidna guardián —habló impresionado, o más bien emocionado, para luego reincorporarse y retroceder.

Por poco ha esquivado un puño que termina en la tierra, haciendo crecer otro pilar que también es esquivado.

—Puedo sentirlo, ¡puedo sentirlo! ¡Este es el auténtico poder de un guardián del caos! Sin embargo, me parece que aún te falta un poco más de motivación.

Decidido a no escuchar los disparates de su enemigo, el equidna continúa su asalto.

Ninguno ha conectado un solo ataque contundente, o uno débil siquiera. Las reglas de la pelea están por cambiar; de la nada, decenas de flechas llueven sobre el intruso, obligándolo a esquivar y alejarse más de su rival. No le es difícil eludir esa gran cantidad de ataques a distancia. Pronto, varios equidnas se hacen presentes para dar apoyo.

—Esto es fascinante, nunca había visto tantos mobianos de la misma raza en un solo lugar. Y todos reunidos con el mismo noble propósito. Esto es de ficción.

—¡Ríndete ahora! ¡Nadie ha podido entrar al altar sin autorización en años! Y eso no cambiará hoy.

—Al contrario, no saben lo equivocado que están. Este mundo no puede existir sin cambios. Nunca ha existido un solo Mobius, y yo estoy aquí para traerles el próximo cambio. Lo siento, pero se me acaba el tiempo y este juego está tardando demasiado.

Se eleva con fuerza y, estando sobre todos, extiende su mano hacia ellos, se ve cómo energía oscura, con una tonalidad un poco parecida a la de sus ojos, comienza a acumularse en su palma.

—Era de suponer, no es un peleador cualquiera —habló el guardián—, se trata de un _Ser Especial_.

Habiendo acumulado una gran cantidad de energía en un instante, la dispara en la forma de una lluvia de lanzas que persiguen a los equidnas. Algunos buscan escudarse tras los pilares, otros se defienden con flechas, y son ellos quienes son golpeados primero por los ataques. Los otros ven cómo sus compañeros son derribados al instante, con una sola herida grave que los deja en el suelo.

—No puede ser, debimos traer las armas de energía.

Antes de que puedan hablar más, los pilares comienzan a ser penetrados por los mismos ataques, eliminando a otro grupo de equidnas. No les queda otra opción más que esquivar.

La lluvia termina, la mayor parte de los equidnas yace en el suelo. El enemigo sigue observando desde lo alto.

—¿Qué es este poder? ¿Ataques de energía capaces de derribarnos de una? No lo creo.

El licaón aterriza con fuerza y sin avisar. La misma presión de antes se puede sentir.

—Odio pelear sin espacio para moverme.

Extiende su mano y todos los pilares comienzan a temblar, se comprimen sobre su centro, como si fueran absorbidos. Rápido se revelan pequeñas esferas negras, éstas absorbieron los pilares desde dentro hasta despejar todo alrededor y luego desaparecer.

—Ese poder… acaso… ¡¿eres un _Ser Oscuro_?!

—Lo adivinaste. Ahora, quisiera que fueran tan amables de salir de mi camino.

Extiende su mano hacia ellos, no hay necesidad de sentir el peligro inminente, de inmediato huyen, una esfera más grande apareció en el espacio que cada equidna ocupaba, pero desaparece de inmediato.

Los equidnas son guerreros, no se retirarán ante cualquier enemigo. Los que quedan buscan enfrentarlo de frente, incluido el guardián.

Sin más interés por seguir peleando, se eleva solo un par de metros para ser interceptado. Lanzas, espadas, flechas; todo tipo de armas comunes son arrojadas contra él sin ningún efecto, ya que es capaz de protegerse con una barrera negra sin brillo que rodea todo su cuerpo, como una esfera irregular.

Al retroceder los equidnas, este escudo colapsa, y cada fragmento es dirigido a los guerreros. Solo un puñado logra esquivar este ataque, los demás caen al suelo con una sola herida grave en alguna sección del cuerpo. Esta herida parece una mancha negra con un leve brillo intermitente color morado. El guardián se da cuenta de esto, pero no tiene tiempo para decir una palabra, pues el licaón ha interceptado de forma directa a los equidnas restantes.

Unen sus fuerzas para enfrentar al intruso, pero es demasiado rápido, ni siquiera con sus décadas de entrenamiento, sus fintas, o ataques grupales, pueden acertar un solo golpe. El guardián ve esto, y se da cuenta de que no podrán vencerlo. No es un enemigo común, es cierto, pero quizá sea algo que no hayan visto jamás. Toma la decisión, abandona la batalla para regresar al templo y hacer el último plan de emergencia. El Ser Oscuro lo nota de inmediato.

—El poder, la fuerza de voluntad y el orgullo de los equidnas es asombroso. Esperaba más, pero estoy satisfecho.

El canino deja salir un pulso de energía de su cuerpo que obliga a retroceder a sus atacantes.

—Pero ustedes son solo un calentamiento, y una herramienta.

En cada mano crea una esfera oscura. Cuando están listas, se dividen en pequeñas lanzas dirigidas a los guerreros, quienes no logran aludir el ataque de ninguna manera. Armas rotas, heridas, una isla sin la fuerza de sus mayores peleadores; todo resultado de un solo ataque. Solo queda uno, quien ya está a la puerta del templo, pero se detiene en seco al sentir la presencia del extranjero en su espalda.

Fue de un momento para otro, menos tiempo del que toma un respiro. Asustado, pero con coraje, se gira para golpearlo, pero es en vano. No solo lo esquiva, lo toma del cuello y lo eleva junto con él poco menos de un metro.

—No me has decepcionado. Tienes una fuerza excepcional, con facilidad figuras en la lista de Seres Comunes más fuertes de Mobius. Sin embargo, tú y tu pueblo han cometido el mismo error por más de un milenio. Parece que nunca aprenderán. Mira a tu alrededor.

Lo obliga a dirigir la mirada hacia sus compañeros caídos. Todos afligiéndose por un dolor que no entienden, incapaces de levantarse.

—Creen que los métodos de siempre seguirán funcionando aún en estos días. Luchan con armas convencionales, entrenamiento convencional. Por primera vez tuve la oportunidad de enfrentar a un mobiano de verdad, y tuve la victoria garantizada desde el comienzo. Y tu preciado altar…

Extiende su mano libre hacia la entrada, cerrada por una puerta de piedra en extremo gruesa y dura. Tras liberar solo un poco de energía, se crea una especie de hueco en la puerta, con un fondo negro, donde la luz no entra. El canino arroja al guardián en este agujero negro.

Cae al suelo tras pasar por este portal, al levantar la mirada, se da cuenta que está en el altar, frente la Esmeralda Maestra. Detrás suyo, está el portal, por donde entra el extranjero para luego cerrarlo.

—Quieres evitar que profanen tu lugar sagrado, protegiéndolo con paredes de piedra. Te convences a ti mismo de que no existe forma de entrar, excepto por puertas y ventanas. Parece que la historia no te ha enseñado nada, ni a ti ni a tu gente.

—Aunque hayas llegado hasta aquí, no te servirá de nada —se levanta y corre hacia la gran gema, despertando la curiosidad del oscuro.

Colocando sus manos sobre la esmeralda madre, libera una extraña energía. Las siete caos se levantan de sus pedestales y, sin más tardanza, se disparan por las ventanas del templo, saliendo de la isla en pocos segundos, cada gema por una dirección distinta.

—Mmm… no necesito a las pequeñas. La que llaman, Esmeralda Maestra me es más que suficiente —dijo, con una sonrisa.

—¡Jamás tendrás este poder!

Aunque titubeando, el guardián alza su puño y, con el golpe más fuerte que haya dado en su vida, quizá, rompe en pedazos la gran gema verde. Esto no apaga el brillo de cada fragmento, solo lo debilita, ambos saben que no ha muerto, pero ahora es inutilizable.

Como resultado, se siente un poderoso temblor que sacude toda la isla, esto dura poco, pero le sigue una constante sensación de caída.

—Ya está pasando, no hay vuelta atrás. Y sin el poder de la gran caos, toda la isla caerá al océano. Otros mobianos podrán venir a detenerte. Seres Comunes y Especiales, el mismo _Equipo Especial_, quien sea. No podrás salirte con la tuya, eres solo un capítulo corto en la historia de este mundo.

—Eso está por verse. ¿Crees que no sé de la fuerza que proteges? Puedo restaurarla, no importa el tiempo que me tome. Pero, por si acaso.

El canino levanta su mano, la cual se cubre con su energía, luego aprieta el puño. Por fuera, los equidnas caídos sufren más dolor, sus heridas se convierten en cicatrices que avanzan por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se tornan negros, con iris purpura. Se levantan, con rostros sin expresión alguna, emprenden camino, lejos del altar. El guardián puede sentir todo esto.

—¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—Mientras tú y yo averiguamos cómo restaurar a tu dios, tus hermanos buscarán para mí las siete esmeraldas. Te mantendré con vida solo el tiempo que te necesite. No intentes pelear, o podría arrepentirme.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Yo soy quien le traerá la noche eterna a Mobius —da algunos pasos al frente—. Reescribiré la fórmula de este mundo desde _cero_. Nací sin un nombre, pero puedes llamarme, Noctis.

La isla cae a una velocidad terrible, pero se reduce conforme se acerca a la superficie gracias al poder restante de la esmeralda madre. Tan pronto como es detectada por radares colocados en todas las costas de la región Miraida, las alertas suenan por todo el continente, y la noticia se va esparciendo por Mobius entero. Todo a tan solo minutos de comenzar el descenso. Pocos recuerdan cuándo fue la última vez que esto sucedió, y es probable que no queden mobianos que lo hayan vivido.

En el cuarto de hotel que conocimos antes pasa lo mismo, los chicos veían televisión, cuando el programa aleatorio con el que se distraían es interrumpido por la transmisión de emergencia emitida a nivel mundial.

La información es corta y concisa, la Isla Ángel está cayendo. Se estima que aterrizará en el océano a pocos kilómetros de las costas del oeste de Miraida, causando leves inundaciones en zonas específicas. También se informa que se está buscando la ayuda de Seres Acuáticos para controlar y reducir el daño dentro de lo posible, con una recompensa por sus servicios.

—¿La Isla Ángel? —habló Arkezz, casi en shock por la noticia— ¿No es ahí donde está…?

—La Esmeralda Maestra y las Siete Caos —concluyó Michael, en el mismo estado que su compañero.

—Es imposible. Tú… ¿Tú puedes creerlo? ¿Qué pudo haber pasado allá arriba?

—No lo sé, no me lo puedo imaginar. Maldición, espero que no se posponga el torneo por esto.

—Ay, por favor, Michael.

—¡¿Qué?! Nos preparamos mucho para esto. Esta debe ser a peor de las suertes.

—Claro. ¿Crees que debamos evacuar?

—No, ya nos lo hubieran pedido.

—Michael, ¿qué crees que ocurra a partir de ahora? Quiero decir, esto no había pasado en mucho tiempo.

—No lo pienses demasiado, Arkezz. Quizá es solo un episodio pasajero, alguien lo solucionará pronto. Siempre hay héroes por todos lados.

—Seguro, eso espero.

Tal como lo dijo Michael, Mobius está repleto de héroes. Mobianos de todo tipo con habilidades increíbles han habitado siempre este cambiante mundo, sin embargo, puede que encentren un poco distintos a los habitantes de esta época. En un mundo que cambia con el pasar de los siglos, es normal pensar que sus seres vivos también evolucionarán y se adaptarán para sobrevivir y como consecuencia de incontables eventos.

Este es solo el inicio de otro siclo de cambios, ¿qué será lo que le espera a Mobius? ¿Qué capítulo de la historia está por escribirse? ¿Qué es… la noche eterna?

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"La búsqueda esmeralda"


	2. La búsqueda esmeralda

Han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que la Isla Ángel comenzó su descenso. La gente de la región Miraida no duerme, pues hay reportajes en tiempo real. Se esperan pequeñas tormentas e inundaciones, por eso, hay cientos de mobianos en las costas del continente, esperando parar el agua. Hace solo unos minutos que la isla cayó sobre el océano.

—¿De verdad tienen el poder para frenar olas tan grandes?

—¿Vas a dejar que cualquier cosa te sorprenda, Arkezz? ¿Qué hay de lo que puedes hacer tú?

—Lo sé, pero… igual es impresionante.

La alarma de tsunami suena por toda la ciudad. Aquellos a los que llaman Seres Acuáticos están listos. Cámaras que transmiten en vivo desde todos los ángulos posibles muestran cómo aquellos mobianos se sumergen al océano con la facilidad de cualquier animal semiacuático, a pesar de no serlo en su mayoría.

Se aproximan grandes y violentas olas. En viento comenzó a fortalecerse hace minutos, tanto, que muchos han optado por abandonar el lugar, con excepción de periodistas y visibles agentes de alguna especie de organización. Sus uniformes llevan una EE en el hombro izquierdo.

Tan pronto como las gigantescas olas llegan a la orilla, se ve el perfecto control sobre el agua que pueden tener todos estos héroes en conjunto. Concentran todo en una colosal pared líquida, a gran velocidad, va creciendo hasta pronto superar la altura y grosor de un edificio, y no parece estar por detenerse, sin mencionar que es tan largo como toda la costa y más.

Miraida besa el océano solo en las zonas sur y oeste. Los Seres Acuáticos están en su territorio, pero deberán aguantar hasta que el potencial tsunami termine, lo cual puede tardar horas. Arkezz y Michael lo ven desde su cuarto de hotel, no es necesario encender el televisor. El muro de agua ha llegado tan alto, que ha tapado la luna del cielo. Todo sería oscuridad de no ser por el brillo de la energía de decenas de Seres Acuáticos controlándolo todo.

Ambos observan en silencio, con asombro, es la primera vez que pueden presenciar un espectáculo como este. El ambiente es interrumpido por un inesperado mensaje. Arkezz busca su teléfono en su cama. Se trata de un aparato diferente; dos pequeñas bases que se separan para crear una pantalla táctil. Es mucho más compacto, pero caro y difícil de conseguir. Por supuesto, Michael tiene uno parecido.

—Michael, ¿le diste mi número a alguien?

—Claro que no, ¿por qué?

—Creo que esto te podría interesar.

**La búsqueda esmeralda**

**El tigre, las aves, el dingo y un mapache**

La noche ha pasado. Hay marea alta, pero ni una sola gota de agua salada entró a la ciudad. Lo mismo pasó en las demás ciudades. Todos los héroes fueron recompensados, pero no existe forma de hacer que recuperen sus fuerzas, por lo que fue normal ver cómo algunos salían del agua solo para desmayarse; de cualquier forma, todos fueron tratados al momento por el Equipo Especial y otras autoridades presentes.

A mediodía, Arkezz y Michael caminan por las calles de la ciudad Silversoun, guiados por un mapa y GPS desde el teléfono del mapache.

—¿Seguro que esto es buena idea, Arkezz?

—Solo iremos a echar un vistazo.

—Te conozco, seguro intentarás involucrarte en algo. Arkezz, tengo un mal presentimiento, ya sabes cómo son muchos Seres Especiales. Hay de dos tipos, los cobardes que solo pelean con reglas, y los que se creen que pueden ser héroes. Y creo que eres del segundo.

—Ah, vamos, Michael, solo venimos por el torneo, ¿no? Es la oportunidad perfecta para conocer a los mejores en persona.

—Sí, supongo.

Llegan al lugar, uno de los gimnasios de Silversoun. Es parecido a un pequeño estadio techado. Al entrar, ven a un grupo de mobianos reunidos en una sección de las gradas. Estos lugares están abiertos al público, y pueden ser utilizados por cualquiera. Los gimnasios son, por lo general, usados para presentar enfrentamientos amistosos entre dos o más mobianos y para entrenar. El campo de batalla es muy largo y ancho, hay pantallas apagadas por lo alto y largo de todo el lugar. Los chicos se unen al grupo que parece esperar algo.

Hay variedad aquí: mamíferos, aves, reptiles; entre ellos: felinos, camaleones, roedores, caninos, aves de caza. Pocos entablan conversación, algunos por ser conocidos, otros por ser sociales, pero la mayoría permanece en silencio. Al final, un trío se levanta y alza la voz, viendo el buen número de mobianos que lograron reunir.

—Gracias a todos por reunirse —habló con una voz poco convincente—, espero no haberlos importunado, este…

Al ver la gran cantidad de poderosos combatientes frente a él, le es imposible hablar sin congelarse por instantes. Todos lo miran, algunos pacientes, otros un tanto ansiosos.

—Esto… Como sabrán, la Isla Ángel cayó apenas esta noche. El Equipo Especial ya se encuentra en camino al lugar, pero… esto…

Algunos comienzan a impacientarse. La mayoría seguro ya saben a dónde se dirige este asunto. El sujeto se congela, pero uno de sus compañeros toma la palabra.

—La Isla Ángel no había caído desde la _guerra especial_, así que tenemos razones para creer que se trata de algo extraordinario, algo con lo que quizá el Equipo Especial no pueda tratar solo.

—¿Algo que el Equipo Especial no pueda enfrentar? —preguntó Arkezz.

—Aunque son la unidad de élite más grande de Mobius, se creó después de la última ocasión que la isla cayó, por lo que quizá no tengan experiencia en el asunto. Además, la mayoría de ellos son Seres de Mobius, es decir, mobianos sin poderes.

—Lo sé, Michael, pero el Equipo Especial no es cualquier cosa, aun así.

—Creemos que un poder mayor a lo que hemos visto en los pasados siglos fue lo que causó la caída de la isla. El Equipo Especial necesitará más ayuda que nunca. Es por eso que los hemos llamado, son los mejores peleadores de todo Mobius, los mejores de entre cientos de mobianos que entraron al torneo.

—Ya era tiempo de que lo dijeran. ¡Me apunto! —habló un peleador entusiasmado.

—¡Me niego! ¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarlos? El Equipo Especial tiene a los mobianos mejor preparados para todo. No me parece que necesiten ayuda.

—¡La caída de la isla es un evento sin precedentes en nuestra época! No sabemos si realmente podrán —habló uno de los tres de abajo.

—El Equipo Especial no es solo el escuadrón de Miraida. Las sedes de todo Mobius están tratando este caso. Por lo menos, creo que sí superan al enemigo en número. No nos necesitan.

—¿Qué tal si se trata de _Esmeralda Negra_?

—No lo creo, ni siquiera sabemos si esa secta de verdad existe.

—Nadie había hecho caer la isla en siglos, quizá este sea un enemigo muy poderoso, suponiendo que solo sea uno.

—El Equipo Especial ya se ha encargado de amenazas mundiales, esta vez no será diferente.

—Oigan, nuestros poderes nos fueron dados para algo, creo que deberíamos ayudar.

—Ellos no aceptarán ayuda de un montón de peleadores amateurs, sin importar que seamos Seres Especiales.

Durante varios minutos, innumerables opiniones se disparan entre dos bandos. Solo algunos se quedan callados, entre ellos, Arkezz y Michael.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.

—No, espera, quisiera ver en qué termina esto.

—Ni creas que te dejaré meterte en problemas.

—¡Oigan! —alguien pegó un enorme grito— Vayamos o no, el torneo se suspenderá hasta que la maldita isla esté en el espacio de nuevo. Yo digo que aprovechemos la oportunidad para tener una pequeña aventura.

Todos se quedan callados, unos pocos parecen estar en desacuerdo, pero esto parece gustarle a la mayoría.

—Es cierto, yo vine hasta aquí por un poco de acción y por Caos que la tendré.

—No sería la primera vez que el Equipo Especial recibe ayuda sin pedirla.

—Si ese es el caso, yo me apunto también.

—¿Están bromeando? No pienso hacer el trabajo de esos sujetos, esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Unos cuantos deciden abandonar el gimnasio, siguiendo al que dijo lo anterior. Aun así, queda una buena cantidad de mobianos.

—Arkezz…

—Oye, ¿sabes? Pienso igual.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Solo… solo piénsalo un poco, no haremos gran cosa hasta que el torneo inicie, todos ellos usarán esto como entrenamiento. Deberíamos hacer igual.

—Pero… Está bien, tienes un buen punto ahí. Pero si la situación se pone demasiado peligrosa, nos retiramos.

—Claro…

—Bien. Gracias a todos por quedarse. Les diré lo que haremos. No sé si ya lo sabrán, pero hay reportes de todo Mobius que dicen haber visto luces volar por el cielo, creemos que se trata de las esmeraldas caos. Están esparcidas por todo el planeta, así que nos dividiremos en 8 equipos, cada uno irá en búsqueda de una de las esmeraldas, el octavo equipo irá directo a la Isla Ángel.

Se escuchan murmureos de cada rincón. Abajo, alguien ya se encuentra formando los equipos con una tableta, similar a los teléfonos de Arkezz y Michael, pero más grande.

—Mi compañera ya está formando los equipos basándose en sus habilidades. Les asignaremos una esmeralda dependiendo de sus fortalezas y debilidades. La cuestión es… ¿quién se animará a ir a la isla?

El ruido es poco, parece que nadie quiere hacerlo, aunque a algunos se les nota en el rostro un sentimiento de culpa, a otros de miedo.

—Bien, los equipos están formados, por favor, todos suban a las gradas de arriba. Los iremos llamando de uno por uno. El primer equipo se sentará frente a nosotros, el segundo en las gradas arriba de ellos, y así sucesivamente. Después discutiremos qué equipo irá a la isla y asignaremos las esmeraldas.

Todos obedecen, y un aproximado de 30 o pocos más peleadores esperan ansiosos, entre ellos, Arkezz. Algunos de ellos vienen acompañados también, mobianos como Michael no son considerados peleadores, por lo que no son mencionados o contados.

Poco a poco, todos son llamados hasta formar los primeros dos equipos, luego el tercero, y el cuarto.

—Bien, en el quinto equipo estarán: Tairo Koseki.

Un tigre se levanta. Alto en comparación a la mayoría de mamíferos, con 1.5 metros de estatura. Sin embargo, lo que le da presencia es su notable musculatura, y el abundante pelaje en su cabeza. El color del mismo es de un azul marino y las obligatorias franjas negras que todo miembro de su especie debe tener. Sus ojos son de un azul similar, pero con un brillo notable. Viste sin mangas, con una playera blanca y un delgado chaleco.

El prominente mobiano toma asiento en las gradas.

—Ketsi Biumi.

Del grupo, una bella ave se levanta. Se trata de una quetzal, es fácil distinguir su especie por el pequeño pico y el largo plumaje en su cola, de un brillante azul y verde en todo su cuerpo. Su altura es de poco más de un metro. Sus ojos son celestes, pero el iris pareciera tener una consistencia extraña, casi como si fuera líquida. De su vestimenta no hay mucho qué destacar, excepto la ausencia de guantes que, al dejar las alas desnudas, demuestra un plumaje más abundante en comparación a otras aves, demostrando que puede volar.

—Raikasai Kidokatsu.

Otra ave se levanta, un águila, esta vez un chico. Un poco más alto, con 1.4 metros. Un plumaje rojo con decoloraciones que llegan hasta el negro en algunas zonas, como sus alas, las cuales también lleva al descubierto. Su pico es grande y fuerte, pero lo opacan sus ojos; una mirada firme, pero intrépida, donde destaca el color del iris, de un rojo cuyo brillo parece energía viva.

Los tres están sentados en las gradas, se saludan de una manera cortés, pues trabajarán juntos en esta aventura. Desde el ya, se ve que Ketsi será la más sociable del equipo. Pero falta un integrante aún, o… son dos.

—Eh, oigan, ¿este es su nombre? ¿En serio? Oh, es un autonombre, un seudónimo, ah, ah, claro. ¿La gente aún hace eso?

—Algunos.

—Bien, entonces: Arkezz.

Tanto el dingo como su compañero parecen un poco molestos y avergonzados por el tema del nombre, pero no tardan en levantarse y unirse al resto.

—Ustedes serán el equipo cinco. Bien, ahora —seguirá nombrando al resto…

—Un gusto conocerte también —habló la quetzal—, entonces, ¿ya saben si quieren ir a la isla?

—¿A ti te gustaría ir? —cuestionó el águila, con una voz desafiante, algo irritable.

—Eh… Buen punto, la verdad me asusta un poco la idea.

—Si no estamos todos seguros, lo mejor será que vayamos por una de las esmeraldas, como el resto —habló ahora el tigre, con una voz un poco más madura, quizá sea el mayor del grupo.

—Yo no iré a ese lugar, no ahora. Que el equipo más fuerte se encargue de eso, estoy bien apoyando solo con una esmeralda —concluyó Raikasai.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor.

—Es un poco decepcionante, ¿no creen que sería bueno tomar el reto?

—¿De qué hablas, tigre?

—Los equipos que busquen las esmeraldas solo harán eso, una búsqueda. El equipo que vaya a la isla tendrá que enfrentar a un poderoso enemigo, es seguro. ¿No te interesa poner a prueba tu fuerza? Después de todo, para eso hemos venido.

—Mmm… Si lo pones de ese modo, suena más interesante. No me gustaría dejarle esa gloria a alguien más.

—No, no, no, ¿bromean? Son enemigos muy poderosos, hicieron caer la isla. Además, no sabemos cuántos son.

—Hm, bueno. Ey, ¿tú qué opinas? "Arkezz" —preguntó el tigre, al ver que el blanco es el único que no habla.

—Eh, yo…

—Estamos bien solo buscando esmeraldas, no tenemos por qué arriesgarnos tanto —habló el mapache en su lugar.

—Claro, ¿y bien? ¿Qué opinas tú, Arkezz?

—¡Oye!

—Pues… quiero saber quién hizo caer la isla, pero, no sabemos si tenemos la fuerza la enfrentarlo. Si los equidnas no pudieron, ¿cómo sabemos que nosotros lo haremos?

Eso desanima de inmediato a Tairo y a Raikasai. Al notarlo, Arkezz no puede evitar sentirse culpable.

—Pero, pero, vamos, chicos. Ayudar a recuperar las esmeraldas también será emocionante, y nadie podrá decir que no ayudamos.

—Claro, si el Equipo Especial no las encuentra primero —agregó el águila, con todo el desprecio y negatividad posibles.

—Eh… Cierto.

No se habla más, en pocos minutos, los equipos están completos. Por supuesto, los tres que llamaron a reunir a todos también se integraron a uno. Solo falta decidir un par de cosas, entre ellas:

—Bien, ¿algún equipo se hará voluntario para ir a la isla?

Todos guardan silencio, voltean a ver a los demás, nadie parece decidirse.

—Eh…

—Arkezz, no. No tenemos por qué ir.

—Pero…

—Será muy peligroso, tú mismo lo dijiste.

—Lo sé, pero…

—¿Nadie se hará voluntario? Eh… cielos, ¿qué haré?

—Haremos el viaje, encontraremos la esmeralda, y volveremos a centrarnos solo en el torneo, a eso vinimos.

—Michael, esta es una oportunidad que no se repetirá. Quisiera hacer lo mismo que Tairo y Raikasai, ponerme a prueba.

Por supuesto, los tres miembros de su equipo escuchan los susurros de Arkezz y Michael, aunque solo Ketsi parece algo nerviosa al respecto.

—¿Ponerte a prueba? Lo harás en el torneo.

—Esto es real, Michael, no solo una competencia.

—Bueno, si nadie se hará voluntario, supongo que…

—¡Ah! Esto…

—¡Nosotros iremos! —alzó la voz un mobiano detrás de Arkezz, del sexto equipo.

—Ya me lo imaginaba, por un momento pensé que no se levantarían.

Todos voltean a verlos. Todos se ven fuertes, sin miedo, hasta intimidantes en cierta medida. Uno pensaría que se trata de los más fuertes aquí, los favoritos a ganar el torneo.

—Nosotros iremos a la isla, veremos qué podemos hacer. No hemos entrenado toda la vida solo para competir, ¿cierto?

—Bien, el resto de los equipos viajará a alguna parte de Mobius para buscar una de las esmeraldas. Sabemos que por lo menos un miembro de cada equipo tiene la habilidad de sentir y detectar energía, le enviaremos las coordenadas de su respectiva esmeralda a esa persona dentro de un par de horas. Eso es todo por ahora, en verdad les agradecemos su colaboración. Bien, crearemos un chat grupal para poder estar en comunicación todo el tiempo. Suerte a todos.

Todos se levantan, pero nadie parece estar por marcharse, cada equipo se agrupa en un lugar distinto para discutir. Antes de cualquier cosa, el mapache le da un golpe en el hombro a su compañero.

—Oye…

—Eso estuvo cerca, por un momento pensé que de verdad nos enviarías ahí.

—Hubiera sido una aventura interesante.

—De cualquier forma, viajaremos a algún lugar. ¿Ves a esos tipos? Seguro son mejor para encargarse del problema de la isla, se nota que los juntaron con esa intención. Cada equipo fue reunido con algo en mente, ya saben a dónde mandarnos a todos, solo esperan encontrar el lugar donde cayó la esmeralda, no lo saben, por eso nos harán esperar "un par de horas".

—¿Cómo dedujo todo eso? —preguntó Ketsi, impresionada.

—Él es mi compañero, Michael, Michael Arakatsu. Siempre se fija en todos los detalles.

—Si dices que ya saben a dónde nos enviarán —intervino Tairo—, entonces ¿qué lugar crees que nos toque?

—Y ¿por qué nos juntaron a nosotros, exactamente?

—Quién sabe, depende. ¿Todos son Seres Especiales?

—Por supuesto, soy un Ser Eléctrico —habló el tigre, demostrando a la vez que el brillo en sus ojos se debe a la corriente eléctrica que fluye a través de su cuerpo.

—Yo soy un Ser Acuático —dijo la quetzal, explicando también la forma de sus ojos.

—Yo un Ser de Fuego —terminó el águila, no sin antes agregar— y no puedo creer que me emparejaran con un acuático, ¿estás seguro que lo hicieron a propósito y no al azar?

—¡Oye! ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? ¿Temes que te moje, acaso? —gritó en un tono molesto, pero queriendo burlarse también.

—Ya veo, tres elementales y un eterno. Mmm… definitivamente no nos juntaron pensando en tener un equipo equilibrado para pelear, imagino que solo buscan que sus habilidades les ayuden a sortear obstáculos.

—Espera, ¿mencionaste que somos tres elementales y un eterno? —interrumpió Tairo, sorprendido.

—Ah, cierto —habló el dingo—, soy un Ser Lumínico.

Esto impresiona a los tres, de diferente manera. Tairo se ve intrigado, Ketsi emocionada, y Raikasai parece más bien molesto.

—¡Increíble! De entre todos, ¡me tocó hacer equipo con un Ser Lumínico!

—Vamos, no es para tanto…

—Eso dices, pero, ¿sabes cuántos de tu clase hay?

—Sí, me lo dicen todo el tiempo. Pero, vamos, chicos, soy solo un Ser Especial como ustedes, las clasificaciones son solo una forma en enlistarnos en un sistema.

—Eso dices, Arkezz —interrumpió el mapache—, pero todas esas clasificaciones se crearon por una razón.

—Agh, qué más da si es un Ser Lumínico, solo iremos a buscar una piedra brillante.

—Hablando de la piedra —volvió a tomar la palabra Michael—, creo que la ubicación nos la enviarán a nosotros, Arkezz puede sentir energía a una distancia impresionante. Los llamaremos en cuanto suceda.

—Lo que me faltaba, ahora los perros son los líderes.

—Raikasai, eres muy grosero, cálmate un poco.

—Cierra la boca, ave de agua.

—Cállense los dos. Bien, Arkezz, crearé un chat grupal para ahorrar en llamadas. Después discutiremos dónde encontrarnos, yo puedo conducir hasta el lugar donde nos manden.

—Cómo pensé, también debe haber al menos un mobiano con un buen vehículo en cada equipo. Definitivamente nos juntaron pensando en que pudiéramos llegar a la esmeralda con facilidad.

—Bien, ese es el plan, nos vemos en unas horas.

Arkezz y Tairo chocan los puños. Reaccionando tarde, Ketsi intenta chocarlos también, pero solo los roza. Raikasai y Michael permanecen de brazos cruzados hasta que todos se van por su lado.

De vuelta en el hotel, los chicos comienzan a empacar algunas cosas.

—No puedo creer que de verdad no metieras en esto.

—Vamos, Michael, será una aventura.

—Solo iremos a buscar una esmeralda para dársela al Equipo Especial, vaya aventura.

—Lo estás viendo del modo incorrecto. ¡Se trata de una de las esmeraldas caos! ¡Una esmeralda caos!

—Sí, y olvidas que estaremos viajando con un trío de extraños. Solo espero que esta experiencia termine rápido.

—Siempre has sido muy negativo.

El teléfono de Arkezz suena, las esperadas coordenadas han llegado.

—Ah, maldición.

—¿Qué? ¿Son las coordenadas? ¿Es lejos?

—Son dentro de Miraida, no saldremos de la región.

—¡Ja! ¡Qué bien! Significa que terminaremos más rápido. Reenvíalo al chat del equipo.

—Ah, vamos, yo de verdad quería viajar a otra región —se quejaba mientras reenviaba el mensaje.

Terminan las maletas en pocos minutos, ahora solo queda esperar a que todos estén listos y acuerden verse en un lugar. La posible ubicación de la esmeralda en realidad no es tan cercana como a Michael le gustaría. Mobius siempre ha sido muy similar a la tierra, eso incluye la forma en que se distribuyen los continentes, aunque con claras diferencias.

Miraida es parecida a lo que conocemos como Europa, solo que más extenso en territorio. Debajo, en el mapa, se encuentra la región Sozeniti. Por arriba, y conformada por un territorio pequeño en comparación al resto de regiones, está Bijitsu. A la derecha, está la región Janmori. Más apartado, debajo del enorme continente conjunto, está la región Dezamei, aparentando ser una isla gigante. Pero, como si se tratase de la otra mitad del mundo, está una región alargada, separada de las demás, llegando casi de polo a polo, está región se conoce como Hiddlem. La séptima región está dividida en dos secciones opuestas, se tratan del polo norte y sur de Mobius, a esta región dividida se le llamó Samkori.

Los chicos se encuentran en la costa suroeste de Miraida, y la esmeralda fue detectada justo al otro lado de la región, colindando con Bijitsu y Janmori.

No tardan en ponerse de acuerdo, así que Michael y Arkezz toman sus maletas y salen del hotel.

Los chicos son los primeros en llegar. Están en una plaza pública bastante grande y concurrida. Muchos comerciantes de todo tipo aprovechan los espacios del lugar para instalar sus puestos u ofrecer pequeños espectáculos de música, títeres, entre otras cosas. Pareciera que la isla nunca hubiera caído, pues no se hace mención de eso en ningún lugar, solo en las noticias cortas que se muestran en pantallas enormes colocadas en las paredes de edificios altos y visibles.

Se escucha también el cantar de muchas aves. Hablando de plumas, Ketsi y Raikasai llegan al lugar, ambos con un par de maletas bastante grandes.

—Chicos, ya estaban aquí. ¿Están listos para el viaje?

—Sigo pensando que es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Ketsi, Raikasai, ¿vinieron juntos?

—No, me la encontré en el camino, es insoportable, no para de hablar.

—Oye, ¿por qué eres tan molesto? Solo relájate un poco, ¿quieres?

—Cómo sea, ¿saben si Tairo está por llegar?

—Debería haber llegado antes que nosotros, ¿por qué se retrasó?

De repente, se escucha un auto llamándolos. El vehículo se estaciona de manera agresiva frente a ellos. No tiene neumáticos, se desliza en el aire. Cualquiera que lo viera no lo llamaría auto, no por el hecho de que flota, sino por lo grande que es. Además del asiento del conductor y el copiloto, hay espacio para que seis personas más viajen con toda comodidad, y un espacio bastante amplio para las maletas en la parte de atrás. Tairo baja la ventanilla y los saluda.

—¿Están todos listos?

—¡Tairo! ¡¿Está es tu nave?! —exclamó Michael con emoción.

—¿Qué te parece? Se me hizo un poco tarde expandiendo el espacio. Este bebé nos llevará hasta el otro lado de la región en solo un día de viaje.

—Increíble, desearía poder tener uno de estos.

—Suban sus maletas y vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder, competimos con el Equipo Especial.

Se abre la parte de atrás y suben el equipaje. Michael toma el lugar del copiloto antes que alguien más. Arkezz y Ketsi en el sillón de en medio, mientras que Raikasai toma el asiento largo de atrás para él solo.

—Será un viaje largo, nos detendremos en una estación de servicio fuera de la ciudad para comprar algunas cosas y atender el llamado de la naturaleza. ¿Alguna película que les gus…?

—Esta hermosura es aún más increíble por dentro. ¿Ya viste esto, Arkezz? La radio recibe señal de todo Mobius, el control del clima artificial es fácil de entender y preciso, la pantalla no solo te dice la velocidad a la que vas y el combustible, ¡y tiene tres portavasos!

—Ya, no es la gran cosa, es un regalo de mi padre. Me deja sus juguetes viejos cada que se compra uno nuevo.

—Tu familia debe tener mucho dinero —comentó Ketsi.

—Algo así. En fin, ¿no falta nada? ¿No olvidaron algo? Entonces nos vamos.

Y así, el viaje en busca de una de las esmeraldas comienza. Nadie puede adivinar qué les espera. ¿Será fácil? ¿Habrá obstáculos? ¿Qué significará este viaje para un pequeño grupo de mobianos? Lo único seguro, es que es imposible saberlo. Las expectativas de todos, en especial las de Arkezz, son grandes, aunque lo demuestren de diferente manera.

Los ocho equipos han iniciado su respectivo viaje, algunos irán más lejos que otros, pero todos siguen un objetivo similar. Por otro lado, el llamado Equipo Especial también se está moviendo.

Un pequeño escuadrón está llegando a la isla. Son varias naves de transporte, se les distingue por la falta de armas a cambio de mejor manejo y más velocidad. Los agentes especiales son reconocidos por sus uniformes. Colores a escala de grises, las letras EE bien visibles en algún lado, hombros, guantes, pecho, depende del gusto de cada mobiano. De la misma forma, cada tipo de agente usa un uniforme ligeramente distinto, dependiendo del rol que desempeña, su entrenamiento, y el armamento que utiliza.

Armas de energía parecidas a rifles y pistolas, armas cortantes, entre otros objetos difíciles de describir o adivinar su uso. Están a pocos metros de llegar, todo parece normal, por fuera.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"A medio camino"


	3. A medio camino

En una carretera, no muy alejada de la civilización, los chicos terminan de hacer algunas compras en una tienda de suministros. No les toma mucho tiempo, regresan al vehículo con bebidas, aperitivos, entre otras cosas.

—¿Todos listos? Pues nos vamos.

—Tairo, creo que podemos llegar más rápido si seguimos esta ruta —habló Michael, mostrando el mapa en su teléfono.

—Quieres ir lo más derecho posible. Pero toma en cuenta el tráfico, perderemos mucho tiempo en carreteras viajando entre ciudades. Mira —tomo el teléfono para marcar otra ruta—, yo digo que rodeemos aquí, y pasemos por aquí.

—Estás tomando la ruta más larga. Podemos acortar si pasamos por algunas ciudades pequeñas, por ejemplo —toma su aparato de vuelta.

Parece que estarán un tiempo discutiendo el camino. Mientras Raikasai pierde la paciencia poco a poco, Ketsi parece más relajada.

—Arkezz, ¿desde cuándo sabes que eres un Ser Lumínico?

—Ah, mis padres lo descubrieron a mis seis meses de nacido. Comencé arrojando pequeños destellos mientras manoteaba jugando o lloriqueando. Supieron que era un Ser Lumínico cuando usaba mis poderes para iluminar en la noche cuando me daba miedo, fue como a… casi a mis dos años.

—Aww, eso es tierno. Yo lo descubrí a los diez años. Una vez, cuando me daba un baño, mis padres entraron y no me encontraron en la bañera. Me buscaron por toda la casa, luego de un par de horas, me encontraron de nuevo en la bañera. Yo estaba un poco asustada, porque sentía que mi cuerpo se había derretido y hecho agua. Me di cuenta que podía controlarlo luego de unos días; entonces mis padres se dieron cuenta que era un Ser Acuático.

—Je, je, eso es lindo también.

—Hmm…

—Ey, ave gruñona —se volteó, apoyando su cabeza en la cabecera del asiento— ¿tú cuándo descubriste tus poderes?

—Hm. Creo que… a los 14 años, tal vez. No lo recuerdo bien, lo siento.

—Oh, vamos, claro que sí, nadie olvida el día que descubrió que es un Ser Especial.

—Hmm… ¡pues yo no lo recuerdo! ¡¿De acuerdo?!

—Ay, pero qué gruñón. Bien, cómo quieras —se volteó se vuelta, malhumorada y de brazos cruzados. Arkezz solo pudo reír un poco en nervios.

—Si seguimos esta ruta seguirán siendo alrededor de 12 horas de viaje.

—Pero no tendremos que preocuparnos por el tráfico y las pausas infinitas.

—Me parece bien —concluyó Tairo—, sigamos esta ruta.

Y tras encender la nave, parten sin más demora.

—Por cierto, Arkezz, les mencionaste que usabas tu luz para dormir hasta los 24 años.

—¡Ah! ¡Michael!

Todos ríen, incluso el águila, aunque en silencio, tratando de no cambiar su semblante. Por cierto, ¿ya les mencioné que los mobianos tardan el doble de tiempo en desarrollarse física y mentalmente que los humanos? Un mobiano de 34 años, como Tairo, es como un humano de 17.

**A medio camino**

**Cómo ver más allá**

Ya han pasado algunas horas de viaje. Michael y Tairo conversan sobre naves y otras cosas, Arkezz escucha música con sus auriculares, mientras Ketsi mira por la ventana. Van por una carretera poco transitada a una velocidad que para nosotros sería una salvajada, pero que un mobiano como Tairo puede manejar con extrema facilidad. A los lados, se pueden ver muchos sembradíos de gran variedad de verduras, legumbres, entre otras cosas. Es fascinante descubrir que en esta época se sigue viviendo de una manera muy similar a la que conocemos. Van entrando a una zona boscosa. Los árboles comienzan a cubrirlos del sol.

El único que parece no estar disfrutando del viaje es Raikasai. Sentado hasta el fondo, de brazos cruzados, observa por la ventana, impaciente. No van ni a la mitad del viaje, y saber esto lo molesta todavía más.

—Seguro el Equipo Especial ya está ahí con la esmeralda en las manos —se quejaba entre dientes.

—¿Dijiste algo, Raika?

—¿Ah? No, no dije nada —respondió a secas la repentina pregunta de Ketsi.

—Hmm… ¿por qué estás tan enfadado? Has estado así desde que nos juntaron en el gimnasio.

—Eso no te interesa.

—Hmm. Vamos, Raika, ¿por qué me hablas tan cortante?

—¿Por qué me hablas con tanta confianza? Nos acabamos de conocer.

—Porque somos un equipo, debemos llevarnos bien.

—De cualquier forma, es muy pronto para que recortes mi nombre. Además, dudo que todos nos volvamos a ver luego de esto.

—Claro que sí. ¿No viste las llaves del torneo?

—¿Qué? ¡No publican esas cosas hasta antes de comenzar?

—Mentira, las publicaron justo anoche, mira esto.

Con su teléfono, le muestra cómo estaban conformados los primeros combates del torneo.

—¿Lo ves? Tú y yo nos enfrentaríamos desde el inicio. Arkezz y Tairo se enfrentarían en la tercera ronda.

—¿Qué…?

—Ya veo —Michael entra a la charla—, quizá hayan tomado en cuenta eso para juntarnos también. Ya sabía que Tairo podía ser uno de los oponentes de Arkezz. Te tengo bien estudiado, compañero.

—Ah, ¿sí? Lo tomaré en cuenta cuando tenga que vencerlo.

—¡Ja! No será tan fácil, no conoces el verdadero poder de este sujeto. ¿No es así, Arkezz?… ¿Arkezz?

El dingo no ha prestado atención a nada, observa por la ventana con el volumen casi al máximo.

—Maldición, no se concentra nunca.

—O, quizá, tú te concentras demasiado.

—¿Tú también? Todos dicen eso. Lo harían también si supieran lo que es tener toda esa cantidad de dinero.

Tairo solo ríe. Por otro lado, Ketsi ignora al águila para molestar a Arkezz en su lugar. Presiona su cintura, justo debajo de las costillas para sorprenderlo, pero el chico ni se inmuta, solo se quita los audífonos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Acaso no sientes cosquillas, o algo?

—Puedo sentir tus movimientos, no puedes sorprenderme, je, je.

—Cielos, qué molesto. Por cierto, ¿en qué pensabas?

—¿Ah?

—Te veías muy distraído, ¿en qué pensabas?

—Pues… pensaba en la esmeralda que buscamos —esto llama la atención de todos—, nunca imaginé que llegaría a ver una siquiera.

—Es solo una piedra brillante —dijo Raikasai.

—¡Raika…!

—¿Qué?

—No lo entienden, es diferente para mí. Puedo sentir la energía de todas las cosas vivas a mi alrededor. Me percato con facilidad del poder de otros, qué ataques puedo contrarrestar, y cuáles debo evitar. Aun así, no puedo imaginar lo que se sentirá estar cerca de una de las esmeraldas del caos.

—Se dice que no muchos pueden utilizar su poder sin necesidad de una máquina. Debe tratarse de una fuerza enorme, inimaginable —comentó Tairo.

—Por eso mismo no puedo esperar. Una oportunidad como esta se presenta pocas ve… ¿ah?

—¿Qué pasa? —Michael, al darse cuenta que Arkezz detectó algo.

El dingo no responde. De repente, se levanta del asiento para asomarse por la ventana de enfrente, colocándose entre el conductor y el copiloto.

—Oye, ¿podrías al menos decirnos qué ocurre?

—Esas naves de arriba.

—¿Ah?

Michael voltea. Esto llama la atención de las aves también, se abren camino para asomarse igual, aplastando un poco al mapache. Tairo no despega la vista de la carretera.

—¿Qué pasa con esas naves? —preguntó Ketsi.

—Siento… una energía extraña en ellas. Es un poder sorprendente.

—Me parece haber visto ese tipo de naves antes. Parece el armamento de los equidnas de la Isla Ángel.

—Eso es bueno, significa que ellos también buscan las esmeraldas, ¿no?

—Maldición, Ketsi, significa que llegarán antes que nosotros y el viaje habrá sido para nada. Ellos pueden encontrarlas solo siguiendo su instinto.

—Raika, en verdad me estoy cansando de tu forma de hablarme.

—Arkezz, ¿no dijiste que sentías una energía extraña?

El dingo observa los objetos lejanos en el cielo hasta que desaparecen.

—Sí. Algo anda mal. Si fueran ellos, ni siquiera me habría percatado por lo alto que vuelan.

—¿Qué hacemos? Tairo, ¿no puedes ir más rápido?

—No, Ketsi. Aunque pudiera, seguro nos detendría la policía en algún lugar.

—¡Genial! —gritó Raikasai— Ahora también debemos competir por los equidnas. ¿Alguien más piensa que esto ya está perdido? Podríamos solo dar la vuelta y volver.

Todos guardan silencio. Sin darse cuenta, Tairo baja la velocidad de manera gradual. Le dan vueltas al asunto, hasta que.

—Pero… ya estamos aquí, ¿no? Sería un desperdicio solo volver. Lleguemos al lugar, al menos podremos matar tiempo hasta que el torneo reanude y viajaremos un poco más.

Con esa idea, todos quedan conformes. Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente a Arkezz, el único que parece estar seguro de querer seguir.

Las horas pasan hasta que anochece. Todos duermen; Raika parece el más cómodo, pues tiene todo el sillón trasero para él solo, así que se ha extendido y sostiene su cabeza sobre sus alas. Por otro lado, Ketsi usa las piernas de Arkezz como almohada, mientras el dingo permanece sentado, recargando su cabeza sobre una pequeña almohada pegada a la ventada. Los únicos que no duermen son Tairo y Michael. El mapache se ha mantenido despierto gracias a un par de bebidas energéticas. El tigre parece comenzar a tener problemas para no cerrar los ojos, pero no despega la vista de la carretera, no demuestra estar cansado.

—Impresionante.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es cierto lo que dicen de los Seres Eléctricos. Son como una batería andante. Has conducido por más de seis horas seguidas y apenas ahora comienzas a cansarte.

—Esto no es nada, no te preocupes. Podremos llegar en menos tiempo si sigo así.

—Pero, como toda batería, necesitarás recargar y, la verdad, ya me está ganando el sueño. Hay que parar solo una o dos horas.

—En serio, podremos llegar un par de horas antes de lo planeado si sigo.

—¿Qué más da? Seguro el Equipo Especial ya está volando hacia la Isla Ángel con la esmeralda, lo sabes, ¿cierto? Solo hacemos este viaje por gusto.

—Es… cierto. Bien, supongo que en verdad sí necesito descansar ahora.

El camino está despejado, por lo que no le es difícil bajar la velocidad y salir de la autopista para estacionar el vehículo. No apaga las luces, pero, una vez apagado todo lo demás, inclina un poco su asiento, se pone cómodo, y cierra los ojos. Lo mismo hace Michael.

Ya es algo tarde, y no son el único equipo que se toma un descanso. Sin embargo, algunos permanecen despiertos, sobre todo en la Isla Ángel. Las familias de equidnas no pueden dormir, tampoco salir de sus hogares, son rehenes de su propia tribu, pues son algunos guerreros quienes los obligan a permanecer encerrados, todos poseídos por la energía oscura del invasor. Patrullan toda la ciudad sin descanso, parece que han hecho esto desde antes que la isla callera.

Hablando de oscuridad; dentro del templo, aun sellado por las paredes de piedra, no hay horarios para dormir. Noctis permanece con sus manos en dirección a la Esmeralda Maestra hecha pedazos, usando su energía para intentar restaurarla. No ha conseguido ningún avance. La energía entre negra y morada del canino cubre los trozos de la gema, pero nada más. Harto, decide descansar.

Se gira, comienza a caminar de lado a lado. No pasa más de un minuto cuando decide volver a intentar.

—Nunca lograrás restaurarla por ti mismo —habló el guardián, quien observa sentado junto a uno de los pilares del caos.

—Quizá, ¿por qué no me hechas una mano?

—Primero muerto.

—Entiende que no puedo matarte, deja de insistir —respondió, en un tono molesto, como de adolescente que no quiere estudiar.

—Entonces será mejor que lo olvides. No falta mucho para que el Equipo Especial llegue a la isla. Solo tendré que abrirles la entrada y…

—No me repitas ese plan, por favor, dime algo que no sepa.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Dime cómo restaurar tu preciada Esmeralda Madre.

—No lo creo. Los equidnas estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por ella. Mátame, sacrifica a mi pueblo si quieres, todos están dispuestos. Nunca te diré cómo hacer tal cosa.

—No será tan fácil como torturarte, ¿eh? Mmm… Entonces, dime una cosa: cuando peleábamos, tu gente me llamó "Ser Oscuro", ¿a qué se referían?

—¿Acaso es una broma? ¿No eres un Ser Oscuro?

Noctis mira sus manos. Desprenden energía, la misma que va y cubre los fragmentos de la esmeralda. Se toma su tiempo para responder, pero no parece estar seguro.

—Sí, eso es lo que creo. Un Ser Oscuro, tiene sentido, me gusta.

—Hablas como si no supieras lo que es un Ser Especial.

—Hmm…

—Espera, ¿no lo sabes? ¿Dónde has vivido todo este tiem…? ¡Agh!

Como solo dirigir su mano en su dirección, hace que toda la energía que antes cubría la gema, ahora lo haga con él. Lo levanta, como si levitara, y lo aproxima a sí mismo.

—A ti no te importa lo que sé y lo que no. Tampoco te interesa saber quién soy o de dónde provengo, ¿entendiste?

—Agh…grhh…

—Como sea —lo arroja a un lado suyo—. Quiero que me digas, y en pocas palabras, lo que es un Ser Especial.

El guardián tose un poco antes de recobrar el aliento. Parece no comprender, "cómo alguien puede no saber lo que es un Ser Especial" y preguntas similares pasan por su mente.

—¿Y bien?

—Claro… Un Ser Especial es aquel mobiano cuya energía vital está más desarrollada y más completa desde el nacimiento. Existen…

—¿Qué es la energía vital?

—Es en serio —se aclara la garganta—… La energía vital es aquello genera todo organismo vivo, es lo que nos mantiene con vida. En el caso de mobianos, animales y otras razas, la energía vital es generada por el corazón. Las plantas y otros organismos vivos la generan de diferentes maneras. La energía vital de los Seres Especiales es distinta, más grande y poderosa, les otorga habilidades y poderes que otro mobiano no podría tener.

—Ya veo, interesante. Dices que soy un Ser Oscuro, ¿eso significa que existen otros tipos de Seres Especiales?

—Sí… Existen 12, y están agrupados en tres clases. Los Elementales, los Aurales, y el dúo eterno. Ese último es en el que te encuentras.

—¿Cuál es el otro tipo?

—Los Seres Lumínicos.

—Entonces existen seres de oscuridad y seres de luz. Interesante. ¿Qué hay de aquellos llamados Seres Comunes? ¿Es igual de complicado y aburrido?

—No. Los Seres Comunes son los mobianos con poderes que siempre han existido. Super fuerza, velocidad, la habilidad de volar sin alas. Existen demasiados y no vale la pena enlistarlos, por eso se les llama simplemente Seres Comunes. Los Seres de Mobius son solo mobianos comunes, sin poderes.

—Entiendo. Entonces, así es como funciona el mundo. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—Pues… no sé qué conozcas y no, pero, existe una leyenda de un Ser Especial que supera a los demás, pero, no se ha visto en mucho tiempo, se duda que exista la posibilidad de que vuelva a aparecer algo así, o siquiera que alguna vez existió.

—Solo dime de qué se trata.

—El legendario Ser Celestial.

—¿Ser Celestial? Bah. Suena un nombre demasiado ambicioso. Como sea, tu información me fue útil. Entonces, me imagino que tú eres un Ser Común.

—Así es.

—¡Ja, ja! ¿Acaso es tanta la diferencia entre Comunes y Especiales? Incluso el nombre de ambos lo deja claro.

—No es así, es solo…

—Entonces, ¿cómo me fue tan fácil derrotarte? A ti y a toda tu estirpe.

El equidna no responde, solo observa a su enemigo, impotente.

—Ya me estoy aburriendo contigo. Es obvio que necesitaré de las 7 caos para hacer el trabajo. Además, hay algo que quiero intentar. Ni siquiera pienses en hacer algo.

—¿Qué…?

Noctis le da la espalda a la gran gema y se sienta. Dobla su rodilla para descansar un brazo sobre ella, el otro lo deja caer sobre su pierna en el suelo. Con los ojos cerrados, su energía se concentra en ellos, dejando salir solo un poco por los parpados.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Al hacer esto, el oscuro es capaz de ver a través de los ojos de aquellos equidnas que envió por todo Mobius en busca de las esmeraldas. Todos siguen en camino, la mayoría en naves, otros ya van a pie.

Noctis se concentra un poco más, entonces, un grupo de equidnas queda inmóvil. Nuestro guardián solo ve que su captor hace algunos gestos, parece estar esforzándose. Entonces, queda claro lo que intenta, controlar él mismo los movimientos de los equidnas.

No parece salir muy bien. La mayoría de movimientos se sincronizan, provocando que todo el grupo de equidnas se muevan igual. Entonces, al intentar controlar solo a uno, los otros caen al suelo, como marionetas sin titiritero.

Le es imposible mantener a todos de pie sin tener que sincronizarlos. Su intención es controlar a todos a la vez, comandando acciones diferentes a cada uno, pero le es demasiado complicado. Pero no se detiene, lo intenta una y otra vez, a veces provocando fracturas que él mismo arregla.

De repente, un par de equidnas comienzan a sangrar, no por algún corte del cuerpo o un hueso roto, sino por los ojos. Es ahí cuando Noctis deja caer a los demás solo para reparar el daño en esos dos. Una vez resuelto, los libera, y siguen su camino. Frustrado, el licaón abre los ojos y golpea el suelo.

—¿Por qué todo debe ser tan complicado?

—¿Qué tratabas de hacer?

—Hm. No tiene importancia. ¿Bien? ¿Ya vas a decirme cómo restaurar tu esmeralda?

—Prefiero seguir muriendo de hambre.

—Excelente, me parece bien.

Sin más qué decir, se pone de pie y dirige su energía hacia la Esmeralda Maestra una vez más. El guardián solo lo observa, ahora más con curiosidad e intriga. ¿Cuánto tiempo más lo va a intentar? ¿Por qué no parece cansarse en lo absoluto? ¿Cuánto tiempo más debe esperar?

Esa última pregunta se responde de inmediato, pues logra captar la presencia de varias decenas de mobianos pisando el terreno de la isla.

—Ya están aquí —se anticipó Noctis a cualquier reacción del guardián—. Dime, ¿qué es más fuerte? ¿Los equidnas de la Isla Ángel? ¿O el famoso Equipo Especial?

El guardián no responde, parece que le preocupa la misma incógnita. Fuera del templo, y como respuesta al conocimiento de Noctis, los guerreros poseídos se preparan para la inminente batalla, distribuyéndose por todo el terreno alrededor del templo. A pocos metros y a un par de kilómetros.

—Quisiera que pudieras ver el mismo espectáculo que yo. Espera, podemos intentarlo.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Puedes ver a través de los equidnas que controlas?

—Así es, y me pregunto si puedo hacer que alguien más vea. Intentémoslo.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¡No! ¡Espera!

Entonces, Arkezz despierta de golpe. No grita, pero su estremecimiento casi despierta a los demás, en especial a Ketsi, quien duerme abrazada con fuerza de una pierna del dingo, quien ya está en una posición muy incómoda de por sí.

Confundido, voltea hacia todos lados solo para darse cuenta que se han detenido a descansar en medio de la nada. Pronto nota a la quetzal dormida en su pierna. Se relaja. Lo primero que piensa es en que tuvo un mal sueño, pero no logra recordar de qué trataba.

Con mucha delicadeza, levanta la cabeza de Ketsi para él poder salir del sillón. La vuelve a recostar con la misma ternura. En silencio, abre la puerta y sale del vehículo, solo entrecierra para no hacer ruido y tampoco dejar que entre aire helado.

Se encuentran muy lejos de cualquier ciudad, muy apenas se ve una pequeña luz a la distancia. Por otro lado, al mirar hacia arriba, se contempla en cielo estrellado. Incontables puntos luminosos nadando en extrañas nubes de colores. Para Arkezz, el universo es un lugar asombroso, increíble. No puede evitar sentir suerte de ser parte de él, poder habitarlo. Aunque, es cierto que los mobianos han salido de su planeta en muchas ocasiones, para muchos todavía se siente como algo lejano, inalcanzable. ¿Qué razones hay para dejar su mundo? Cada estrella es una, pero, aún todas juntas son solo comparables a la razón por la que uno escogería quedarse, la belleza y armonía perfecta del mundo que ya habita.

Cada que Arkezz voltea a ver el cielo, es lo mismo. Una sensación de libertad y a la vez no. Poder llegar hacia cualquier límite, pero también ver cosas fuera de tu alcance. ¿Realmente tenemos el poder para atrapar y vivir esas sensaciones tan lejanas? Si el universo es infinito, entonces, ¿qué tan infinito lo es también nuestro potencial? ¿Realmente lo es? ¿No tendría más sentido dejar que existan cosas fuera de nuestro alcance? Después de todo, esa es la verdadera belleza que hay en las estrellas, ¿no es así?

Arkezz le da vueltas una y otra vez a estas y más de sus ideas. No se ha dado cuenta del momento en el que se sentó, de cuando comenzó a abrazar sus piernas a causa del frío. O del ave rojiza que lo observa de cerca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Oh, Raikasai, no te sentí.

—Creí que podías percatarte de todo ser vivo que se mueve.

—Bueno, supongo que a veces me distraigo, je, je.

—Observabas las estrellas, ¿no es así?

—Bueno… sí.

—Hm… Sí, es una vista impresionante, supongo. Oye, Arkezz, ¿de verdad crees que sirva de algo este viaje? Lo más probable es que el Equipo Especial ya haya recuperado la esmeralda, ¿no lo crees?

—En realidad… para ser sincero, nunca creí que llegáramos antes que el Equipo Especial.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí? ¿Para qué hacemos este viaje? ¿No crees que sería mejor regresar y prepararnos para el torneo?

—Bueno… Creí que sería bueno hacer un viaje más largo. Además, casi nunca tengo la oportunidad de conocer a otros Seres Especiales, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah?

—Solo… quería hacer algo diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Toda mi vida ha sido entrenamiento y peleas desde que mis padres vieron potencial en mí.

—Dicen que eres un prodigio, ¿qué tan cierto es?

—No me gusta alardear sobre eso, Michael se encarga de esa parte.

—Suena a que no te gusta combatir en realidad, me cuesta creer algo así.

—No es que no me guste, solo no es mi pasión, ¿entiendes? A veces pienso que debería poder usar mis habilidades para algo más que solo pelear y ganar torneos. Pero mis padres no piensan igual. Por eso quise hacer este viaje, para tener, aunque sea, una mínima oportunidad de hacer algo distinto.

—Qué extraño.

—Lo sé, lo sé, escucho eso todo el tiempo. ¿Y tú?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Por qué haces este viaje?

—Argh… Yo… No lo sé.

—Vamos, Raikasai. Si de verdad no lo quisieras, te habrías ido del gimnasio como los demás.

—¡No lo sé! ¡¿De acuerdo?! Solo quiero que esto termine de una vez.

—Ya veo… Creo que estás ansioso.

—¿Eh?

—Como si esperaras o buscaras algo, pero no sabes lo que es.

—Hmm… ¿Será eso? —habló con un tono más relajado, cruzando sus brazos para mirar al suelo; cierra los ojos para pensar.

—Ya me he sentido así antes, por eso creo saber cómo te sientes.

—¿Sabes? Tener a alguien que puede sentir energía cerca puede ser muy inconveniente.

—Je, je, lo siento, lo siento, a veces me dejo llevar…

—Pero, creo que también es algo útil.

—¿Oh?

—Como sea, intentaré volver a dormir. Si queremos competir contra el Equipo Especial o los equidnas, necesitaremos mucha energía, deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Sí, volveré al auto en un momento.

Raikasai se retira. Una vez más, Arkezz dirige su mirada al cielo, teniendo la suerte de ver una estrella fugaz. Pareciera que en muchos mundos se cree que uno debe pedir un deseo al ver una, porque el chico no es la excepción. Cierra los ojos hacia las estrellas. La silenciosa risa del dingo revela que no cree realmente en esas cosas, y no está muy seguro de por qué lo hace. ¿Algo cambiará? ¿Uno puede conseguir sus objetivos con solo desearlo? Quizá sea solo para motivarse a sí mismo, "sí, eso debe ser", piensa.

Al pedir su deseo al cielo, Arkezz se promete a sí mismo que hará todo lo que pueda para cumplirlo. Pero, ¿qué es ese deseo? ¿cuál es de los demás? No hay una respuesta concreta, pues nadie está seguro de saberlo de verdad.

La noche pasa de lo más tranquilo. En cuanto el sol comienza a asomarse, su resplandor despierta a Tairo, quien, listo para seguir, despierta a su copiloto y enciende el motor, animando a los demás al momento. Pronto llegarán a su destino.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"Una batalla interminable"


	4. Una batalla interminable

Dentro del vehículo, todos están ansiosos. Los pasajeros miran por las ventanas, mientras Tairo y Michael fijan el curso. Tratan de salir de una ciudad, pero el tráfico lo dificulta un poco. Por alguna razón, parece que van contra la corriente. Las calles de doble sentido son las complicadas; la gran cantidad de vehículos y la prisa de la gente hace que algunos se atraviesen para pasar a los más lentos, casi provocando choques en incontables ocasiones.

—Esto es muy extraño, parece que quisieran evacuar —comentó Arkezz.

—No es una evacuación, la policía o el Equipo Especial se encargarían de mantener el orden —dijo Ketsi con angustia en su voz.

—Tairo, creo que, si doblamos por aquí, evitaremos todo el tráfico.

—Si solo me dejaran cambiar de carril…

Con algunos problemas, el tigre toma un desvío solo para agilizar un poco el viaje. Ya están en la ciudad de destino, pero, según las coordenadas, la esmeralda está saliendo de la ciudad, en lo profundo de una zona boscosa.

—Si no están evacuando, significan que huyen de algo —habló Raikasai.

—Lo averiguaremos en unos minutos, estamos por llegar.

**Una batalla interminable**

**Guerreros Equidnas vs. Equipo Especial**

Tan pronto como salen de la zona urbana, notan una serie de explosiones a lo lejos. Es obvio que una batalla se está llevando a cabo. Está muy adentrados en el bosque, Tairo acelera para llegar lo más pronto posible.

—Diablos. No vamos a ir ahí, ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?! —gritó Michael, asustado y molesto.

—Llegamos hasta aquí y todos sabemos pelear —respondió Tairo—, no vamos a retroceder.

—No, no, no. Era solo una búsqueda, ¡solo una búsqueda! Soy un mobiano normal, ¡regresemos!

—¡No tienes que pelear! Solo danos asistencia como lo haces con Arkezz.

—¡¿Ah?! Pero…

—Está bien, Michael —intervino el dingo—, traje los comunicadores por si acaso, je, je.

—Tú… ¿esperabas que esto pasara?

—Creo que —Tairo ve por los espejos, Raikasai se ve un poco emocionado, al igual que Ketsi—… todos lo esperábamos.

—Por Caos, no entiendo a los Seres Especiales.

—Bien, chicos, nos elevaremos un poco. Prepárense.

Tras activar un par de comandos, el vehículo comienza a tomar altura. Superan a los árboles y Tairo se adentra en el bosque. De inmediato, la nave le advierte que debe salir, pues no está permitido conducir fuera de la carretera. Por supuesto, esta advertencia es ignorada por todos, aunque no tanto por Michael.

Una vez arriba, alcanzan a ver el origen de las explosiones. Un pequeño grupo de naves se enfrentan, mientras que, en tierra, parece haber otro combate. Aún están algo lejos, por lo que Tairo aumenta la velocidad.

—Oigan, la gente estaba huyendo, ¿saben? Debe haber algo que estemos ignorando. Además, ¿Quién nos dice que el Equipo Especial nos dejará acercarnos?

—Creo que están demasiado ocupados para hacer algo al respecto. Creo que tienen mucho tiempo peleando, quizá varios agentes ya se han retirado.

—¡Eso es aún peor, Tairo! Si el enemigo es tan fuerte como para hacer retroceder a agentes especiales, creo que…

—Olvídalo, Michael —sonrió Arkezz—, la única forma de que huyamos es que nos hagan pedazos.

—Sí —interrumpió el águila—, ya quiero ver que lo intenten.

De repente, el vehículo recibe una transmisión.

—¿Me escuchan? Este es el Equipo Especial. Identifíquense.

—¿Qué tal? Solo somos unos chicos que vienen a ayudar, se ve que les vendría bien una man…

—Les pido que se retiren, no es una situación normal. Estos sujetos… no son normales, ¿entendieron? No son un enemigo común. Retírense de inmediato.

Entonces, un enorme pilar de energía se eleva hasta el cielo en la forma de un rayo. La energía es negra con un pequeño toque de morado, con un brillo más bien pálido.

—¡Ahhh!

—¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Están todos bien allá?!

—Es la tercera vez que lo hacen. Hay varios agentes caídos. Son demasiado poderosos, ¡deben retirarse!

—Tairo…

Todos se ven los rostros un momento, pero el tigre no se detiene.

—Hemos venido desde lejos, no nos iremos hasta saber qué está pasando.

El mismo agente sigue insistiendo, el conductor solo puede bajar el volumen.

—Ese rayo debió ser lo que espantó a toda la ciudad —comentó Raikasai.

—Michael.

Arkezz lanza un pequeño aparato a su compañero, se trata de los comunicadores que mencionó antes. el dingo se lo coloca en el oído izquierdo para luego levantar el pulgar con una sonrisa.

—Cielos, en serio estás loco. Bien —se lo pone—, si estás tan confiado, significa que ese rayo no es tan fuerte como parece, ¿cierto?

—La verdad, no estaba poniendo atención a eso, lo siento, je, je.

—¡¿Podías al menos preocuparte un poco?!

—No hay tiempo para eso. Michael, toma el volante.

—Tch… Bien.

A pocos metros, Tairo le deja su lugar al mapache. El plan es simple: Michael observará desde un lugar seguro para asistir a Arkezz, como si se tratara de un torneo. A su vez, el dingo dirigirá al resto dentro de lo posible.

Michael sube una distancia considerable hasta quedar sobre la zona de batalla. Las naves del Equipo Especial son fáciles de identificar: de un diseño aerodinámico, similares a jets de combate, pero con distintos propulsores y placas gravitatorias en las alas y la cola. A los costados, grandes compuertas donde un puñado de agentes, probablemente francotiradores, dan apoyo a los peleadores en tierra. A más altura, están las naves de apoyo; con una forma rectangular, flotando con suavidad, estos vehículos son tripulados por agentes médicos, encargados de sanar y cuidar de los caídos en combate.

Los chicos abren las puertas del vehículo, listos para saltar.

—Aún estamos a tiempo de retirarnos —insistió Michael por última vez, con un tono despreocupado en comparación a su voz anterior.

—No, no lo estamos —respondió Tairo.

Sin más qué decir, Arkezz y el tigre saltan de la nave. Por su parte, las aves extienden sus alas y emprenden vuelo. Michael no le quita la vista de encima a ninguno, sus ojos están preparados para observar con precisión y detenimiento cada elemento en el campo de batalla.

En el aire, las naves de combate del Equipo Especial se enfrentan a otro grupo de vehículos. Parecieran hechas de piedra, con una forma ovalada y delgados pero abundantes cañones. Sin puertas visibles y solo un par de propulsores en la parte trasera. Un par de líneas rojas adornando cada nave, y solo un largo cristal donde debe estar la cabina. Son, sin duda, las naves de batalla tripuladas por los equidnas.

Los daños en el terreno revelan que ha sido un combate muy longevo. Árboles incendiándose por todos lados, cenizas y grietas por todo el terreno, y algunas naves de piedra caídas. En el cielo, los vehículos del Equipo Especial no muestran muchos daños, es una victoria casi garantizada para ellos. No se puede decir lo mismo del combate en tierra, donde, de manera constante, peleadores deben ser asistidos para llegar a las naves de apoyo.

Hay todo tipo de peleadores, algunos con diversas armas, otros que optan por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Esto en ambos bandos.

Los chicos finalmente aterrizan.

—Michael, ¿qué son todas esas armas?

—No te fijes en el Equipo Especial, Arkezz. Los equidnas usan armamento antiguo: lanzas, enormes martillos, espadas; algunas capaces de disparar energía —explicó, capaz de ser escuchado por el equipo entero.

—¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Salgan de inmediato! —advirtió un agente, para luego ser interceptado por un equidna.

Es entonces que el equipo puede ver a uno de los agresores de cerca. Sus cuerpos están oscurecidos. En sus ojos, el iris es morado, mientras que aquello que debía ser blanco, se ha vuelto negro.

—¿Qué les pasó a los equidnas? —preguntó Ketsi, con un tono nervioso en su voz.

—Siento una energía extraña en todos ellos. Es… es difícil de explicar, nunca había sentido algo como esto.

—Bien, pelear primero, preguntar después —habló Raikasai, levantando sus alas para ponerse en guardia.

—B…Bien —aprobó la quetzal.

—Debemos dividirnos. Cada uno apoyará una sección distinta. Solo pelearemos al lado de agentes que estén en problemas. Quién sabe cuántas veces han tenido que ser reanimados para seguir el combate.

Tras escuchar a Tairo, todos toman un poco de impulso y se lanzan contra los enemigos.

Raikasai es capaz de encender sus alas en llamas, consiguiendo la atención de todos a su alrededor. Algunos equidnas lo consideran una amenaza, así que se abalanzan sobre él, pero los agentes especiales no se quedan parados. El águila consiguió lo que quería, un gran número de oponentes. Rara vez toca la tierra, ya que se mantiene siempre a pocos centímetros del suelo, lo que le permite moverse con una agilidad asombrosa.

Lo más seguro es que no exista una sola persona cuerda en Mobius que no sepa de la fuerza descomunal de los equidnas, por lo que Raikasai mantiene una distancia considerable, obligándolos a retroceder mientras arroja potentes llamaradas con sus aleteos. El calor del fuego generado por el cuerpo del águila puede sentirse a metros de distancia. Cuando un enemigo baja la guardia, Raika crea una bola de fuego para arrojarla contra él, pero éste reacciona a tiempo para esquivarlo. Por otro lado, la confusión sirve a otros agentes para interceptar a los equidnas de nuevo, esta vez, en una posición ventajosa.

Un enemigo intenta atacar por la espalda. Con dos espadas en su poder, salta sobre Raikasai, pero una poderosa corriente de fuego lo alcanza, llevándolo lejos. El águila puede controlar los incendios que lo rodean.

—¿Eso es todo lo que la estirpe guerrera puede ofrecer?

En otro rincón, un dúo de agentes es acorralado por tres equidnas, dos de ellos armados con lanzas, uno peleando a puño limpio. En ese momento, un fuerte, pero pequeño relámpago cae para interponerse, se trataba de Tairo, quien aparece en ese lugar.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que tarde o temprano un Ser Especial querría interponerse.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿cuatro? Ey, chico, ¿sabes quiénes son ellos? Tal vez sea mejor que se retiren.

—Eso nos tiene sin cuidado, agente —respondió Tairo, con la guardia alta.

Los equidnas armados intentan atravesarlo, pero el tigre esquiva con gran facilidad, moviéndose con una velocidad parecida a un relámpago. Sin muchos esfuerzos, consigue taclear a uno de ellos, haciéndolo retroceder solo un par de metros. El otro intenta contraatacar, pero de poco le sirve utilizar su lanza, pues Tairo entra en su espacio vital en un parpadeo y conecta un fuerte puñetazo en su abdomen. Esto parece dolerle poco al equidna; al darse cuenta de esto, el eléctrico retrocede de inmediato, pero uno de los agentes le lanza sobre él antes de que intente contraatacar de nuevo.

Con un par de patadas en el aire, lo obliga a retroceder, alejándolo de la pelea para iniciar una aparte. El otro agente busca hacer lo mismo con el equidna de la lanza, dejando solo a Tairo con el tercero, que observaba paciente.

Sin avisar, arroja un golpe que Tairo esquiva con facilidad, pero el ataque es tan potente, que crea una presión abrumadora. Un poco aturdido, pero, sobre todo, sorprendido, el tigre alcanza a ver la siguiente oleada de golpes.

Su oponente es grande y agresivo, por lo que no se contiene al intentar conectar un golpe tras otro, aunque la velocidad del eléctrico lo vuelva imposible. Aun así, lo obliga a retroceder poco a poco, hasta tenerlo de espaldas contra un árbol. Una vez con su enemigo en esa posición, se dispone a conectar un último golpe, pero es esquivado por milímetros. El mismo árbol recibe toda la fuerza del ataque, cayendo como una tabla vieja. Pero, mientras esto pasa, Tairo concentra toda la electricidad que estuvo acumulando en su puño para conectarlo contra el abdomen del equidna. Al momento de entrar en contacto, se escucha un pequeño trueno por la energía que se dispara del puño de Tairo. El poder del ataque alza varios metros al enemigo, donde sería rematado por un relámpago arrojado por el mismo tigre.

El equidna cae al suelo, pero, luego de respirar un poco, se pone de pie una vez más.

—Maldición, sí que son duros… ¡agh!

Antes de poder reanudar ese combate, es interceptado por otros dos equidnas, y el de antes se une de nuevo.

Por su parte, Ketsi, quien es un Ser Acuático, puede generar pequeñas olas que mantienen a raya a los equidnas con un fuerte aleteo. A diferencia de Raikasai, ella se mantiene en el suelo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Algunas veces, enemigos a distancia le disparan flechas o proyectiles de energía, los que esquiva cambiando un poco la forma de su cuerpo. No es capaz de moldearlo mucho, solo lo suficiente para evitar ser golpeada por poco. Esta ha sido su estrategia hasta ahora, evitar el contacto directo, y apoyar a los agentes cercanos en sus batallas. De vez en cuando, es capaz de utilizar los charcos de agua que ella misma crea para formar largos tentáculos y atrapar a los equidnas, solo para arrojarlos lejos si es necesario.

Es entonces que un par de equidnas logran cortar uno de estos tentáculos con una lanza y una espada, liberando a un usuario de martillo. Estos dos pueden disparar pequeñas cantidades de energía con sus armas, una de color entre purpura y negra. Ketsi reacciona levantando una pequeña columna que es destruida junto con los ataques, pero los tres equidnas avanzan a través de la misma para acercarse. El ave intenta arrojar un chorro de agua para detenerlos, pero el del martillo arroja un ataque, provocando un choque que dispersa en agua en una breve lluvia. La chica se muestra asustada y poco dispuesta a luchar, pero mantiene la guardia en alto, con las alas extendidas, una hacia al lado, otra al frente, ambas piernas un poco separadas.

Los agresores no se detienen, pero Ketsi está paralizada desde el momento en que los vio a los ojos. Un trio de miradas vacías, negras, fijas en ella, como si estuvieran poseídos por un demonio.

—¡Arkezz! ¡Deja eso y ayuda a Ketsi!

—¿Ah?

El dingo, quien se encontraba en su propia batalla, atiende al llamado de Michael y, antes de que alguien pueda siquiera parpadear, transforma su cuerpo en luz y se mueve hacia con la quetzal. Todo lo que se vio fue un destello que pudo durar lo mismo que un estornudo. Todos quedan perplejos, con excepción de los equidnas atacantes, quienes no titubean al verlo y dan un fuerte salto para atacar. En ese momento, Arkezz levanta una mano con la palma hacia el cielo para crear una gruesa pared de luz que cubre a los tres enemigos.

Solo uno de ellos cae al suelo, impulsado por el golpe; los otros dos solo se inclinan. Al recibir el ataque de lleno y de frente quedaron cegados por la luz, con que el dingo aprovecha arrojando una patada alta, conectando en el mentón del rival de pie para luego rematar con una tacleada, conectando con su hombro en el pecho, derribando al fin al enemigo. Los otros dos se levantan, pero Ketsi los sujeta a ambos de las piernas para arrojarlos con un par de tentáculos al aire.

—Ketsi, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

—No… No te preocupes, solo… bajé la guardia un poco. Gracias por ayudar, je, je —dijo, un poco nerviosa.

—No hay tiempo para hablar, comienzan a rodearlos más enemigos —advirtió Michael.

—Rayos, son muchos, ¿cómo es que nunca terminan?

—No es que sigan apareciendo más —explica el mapache—, puedo ver cómo los mismos equidnas que habían sido derrotados se levantan de nuevo. Parece que se regeneran.

—¿Todos ellos? ¿Los equidnas hacen eso?

—No… No se supone que lo hagan.

—¿Cómo los vencemos?

—Dame solo un momento para ver si tienen algún punto débil.

Varios ataques de energía oscura son disparados a ellos, pero Arkezz alza la mano frente suyo para crear una barrera. Es transparente, pero brillante; cuando la energía entra en contacto con ella, son reflejados hacia los atacantes, quienes esquivan o repelen sus propios proyectiles.

—Esto nunca acabará si no descubrimos cómo vencerlos. Vamos, Ketsi, demostremos de qué estamos hechos —lo dijo con gran entusiasmo y una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —aunque un poco nerviosa aún, comienza a crear más agua de su cuerpo para usarla como antes.

Conforme el combate avanza, más destrucción genera. Hay incendios y árboles derribados por todos los rincones, de hecho, cada vez hay más espacio para moverse. Mientras tanto, en el aire, otra de las naves equidna es derribada por fin, cayendo a pocos metros de la batalla en suelo. La caída levanta tierra, escombros y derriba otro par de árboles. Sin embargo, los equidnas a bordo salen para seguir peleando. Solo queda una nave de piedra en el cielo, enfrentando cinco vehículos del Equipo Especial.

—¡Arkezz! Muchas de sus armas tienen metal en ellas, pregunta a Tairo si puede atraerlas con magnetismo.

Y así lo hace, pero el tigre responde de forma negativa cuando se agrupa con el dingo y Ketsi. Sin embargo, se le ocurre otra cosa. Levanta ambas manos al cielo mientras sus compañeros lo cubren, crea una nube de tormenta sobre él y arroja su electricidad hacia ella. Entonces, redirige su energía en forma de relámpagos hacia los equidnas, usando sus armas como pararrayos. Numerosos enemigos son dañados, dejando a otros agentes libres para acorralar a aquellos sin armas o cuyas herramientas son de piedra y madera.

En otro lugar, Raikasai va volando mientras absorbe los incendios en su camino y redirige todo el fuego hacia los enemigos, poniendo en una posición de ventaja a los agentes. Esto lo pone en la mira de muchos equidnas. Entienden que no podrán alcanzarlo; se agrupan, juntan sus armas en círculo y comienzan a reunir energía.

—Maldición, ¡lo harán de nuevo!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué harán? ¡¿Qué harán?! —gritaba Ketsi.

—¡Todos, cúbranse!

Al momento que, tanto agentes como equidnas comienzan a arrojarse al suelo…

—¡Arkezz! ¡Salgan de ahí, ahora!

—Oh, rayos… ¡ay que irnos!

El dingo y el tigre huyen usando las técnicas de antes, Ketsi emprende el vuelo hacia la misma dirección. Raikasai nota lo que ocurre y se percata que el grupo de equidnas reunidos apuntan a él. Se eleva para evitar que disparen a los agentes. Entonces, toda la energía negra acumulada se dispara en la forma de un poderoso rayo, el mismo que pudieron ver cuando llegaban. El águila sabe que será golpeado si sigue moviéndose de frente; en el instante que el ataque es disparado, usa el fuego de sus alas como propulsores para regresar al suelo, esquivando el ataque por un salto de grillo. Sin embargo, no contaba con algo.

La fuerza del rayo liberó un pulso de energía que se expandió por toda la zona, incluso los agentes en las naves y Michael lograron sentirlo. Es como si recibieran un ataque desde dentro, aunque no tan cebero, con la fuerza suficiente para aturdirlos y debilitarlos un poco. Esto afectó más a Raikasai, quien estuvo cerca del rayo. Conforme cae en picada, sus llamas se apagan, es incapaz de reincorporarse. En el suelo, varios equidnas con cuchillas y lanzas se preparan para interceptarlo, pero todos los agentes especiales regresan al campo de batalla disparando sus armas, aunque son interceptados por los equidnas que recién se levantaban igual.

Moviéndose a través de todo esto, Arkezz se desplaza como un rayo de luz hasta llegar al pequeño grupo agresor, donde libera su energía en la forma de una esfera que brilla de un blanco puro. La estrella contra el suelo, provocando que la energía lumínica en ella explote como una granada que ciega de forma temporal a la vez que envía lejos a todos los equidnas. La misa explosión hace que Raikasai reaccione y extienda sus alas para elevarse de vuelta justo a un par de metros de golpear el suelo.

—Michael, ¿estás bien allá arriba?

—Sí… No… No lo sé, diablos, me siento extraño. Creo que los demás agentes se sienten igual, mira a tu alrededor.

El escenario es un poco distinto al de un inicio. Esta vez, los equidnas van ganando terreno, muchos agentes deben huir para luego ser encontrados por una nave de apoyo. No solo ellos, también Tairo, Ketsi y Raikasai se mueven un poco más flojos que hace tan solo un minuto.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Arkezz, ¿tú no te sientes así?

—Eh… Solo un poco aturdido, pero estoy bien.

—Es extraño. Oye, no creo que podamos con esto, si deciden retirarse, nadie dirá que no lo intentaron con todas sus fuerzas. Observa, ni siquiera el Equipo Especial puede con ellos.

—No son un enemigo normal…

Los equidnas derribados comienzan a levantarse, siguen siendo los mismos en número desde el inicio del combate. Muestran heridas, moretones, incluso cortes con sangre saliendo. Esto confunde aún más a los chicos, pero no a Arkezz.

—No se están regenerando.

—¿Qué?

—No se regeneran, es como… es como si algo los obligara a seguir luchando. Si esto sigue así, los equidnas morirán.

—Imposible. ¿Dices que alguien los controla? ¿Quién en el mundo podría hacer eso con los equidnas de la Isla Ángel?

—No me lo imagino. Michael, debemos salvarlos, no se detendrán hasta liberarlos de ese trance.

—¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? Argh… espera, tal vez pueda investigar una forma, si me das unos minutos para examinarlos bien. Solo no esperes que asista más tus peleas, aunque tampoco puedo ayudar mucho en este tipo de peleas, nunca habíamos estado en una situación como esta.

—Cuento contigo. Y descuida, podremos resistir un po…

—¡El equipo de exploración está de vuelta! —gritó un agente.

—¡Ya era hora! Un poco más y los habríamos abandonado.

Entre los árboles, un pequeño grupo de agentes llegan deprisa al campo de batalla. No son muy diferentes, pero destaca uno de ellos por la evidente diferencia en la edad. Es un chico, en contraste con todos los demás agentes, que son adultos; tal vez rodee la edad de nuestros protagonistas. Se trata de un águila, su plumaje es de un café suave, acompañado del blanco que cubre su cabeza y las últimas plumas de sus alas. Porta el mismo uniforme, de un gris opaco, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con excepción de alas y cabeza, y las siglas "EE" rojas en el hombro izquierdo. En su cinturón, solo un par de pistolas de energía.

El ave observa con sorpresa el escenario.

—Wow, no esperaba que se metieran en tantos problemas.

—Capitán, solo diga el reporte —habló uno de sus compañeros.

—¿Ahora? ¿A mitad de una guerra?

—Use el comunicador.

—Cierto —se aclara la garganta mientras coloca un dedo en su oído—. Atención, Equipo Especial, encontramos la esmeralda cerca de un manantial a solo un par de kilómetros, pero no pudimos acceder a ella, necesitamos un equipo que pueda…

—¡Olvida la esmeralda! —es interrumpido por otro agente— Debemos retirarnos, son demasiado fuertes, solo los conteníamos mientras regresaban.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Es una broma?! ¡Al fin localizamos la gema!

—Regresaremos con refuerzos y mejor equipo, no los dejaremos ganar.

—Si nos vamos, ¡les dejaremos en camino libre! ¡La tendrán antes de que regresemos!

—Agente, como capitán del equipo de reconocimiento y exploración, no está en posición de debatir, solo puede seguir ordenes, ¡¿entendido?!

—Pero…

—Será mejor que obedezcamos, capitán.

—Tsk… Está bien. ¡Equipo de exploración, retirada!

Los cuatro mobianos que le acompañaban activan un algo en sus mochilas. Un par de alas de distintas formas geométricas a la perfección se crean con energía. Le elevan de inmediato hacia una de las naves de apoyo. El resto de agentes también comienzan a retirarse, algunos haciendo lo mismo, otros huyendo al bosque. Los equidnas los dejan retirarse.

Los chicos se reagrupan. Un agente los ve y les ofrece llevarlos a las naves también, pero solo se ven los rostros.

—Arkezz, será mejor que nos retiremos —sugirió Michael, escuchado también por el resto.

En eso, Arkezz ve cómo los equidnas comienzan a moverse con calma hacia una dirección, la misma de donde el equipo de exploración llegó.

—Si nos vamos, ellos llegarán a la esmeralda —es entonces que las aves y el tigre comprenden la posición en la que están—. No, no podemos irnos, somos los únicos que pueden detenerlos ahora.

Al quedarse sin tiempo, el agente decide dejarlos a su suerte, huyendo también.

—¿Estás bromeando? Ya tuvieron la pelea que querían, ¡vámonos!

—Puedes irte si quieres, Michael. Nosotros seguiremos.

—Bien, ¡no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Sigamos a los equidnas! —gritó Tairo con determinación, seguido de inmediato por los chicos.

—Tss… Chicos, ustedes están locos —tras decir esto, Michael gira el vehículo para seguirlos desde el aire.

Por otro lado, en una de las naves de apoyo, aquel chico del Equipo Especial nota la nave de Tairo sobrevolándolos. Recuerda a un pequeño grupo de Seres Especiales peleando en tierra y los busca, observa cómo se adentran al bosque tras los guerreros equidna.

—No es nuestro problema, capitán. Volveremos en poco tiempo para recuperar la esmeralda. Sin naves, los equidnas no tienen a dónde huir.

—¿Eso crees?

El ave se pone de pie y toma una mochila algo grande que colgaba cerca de la salida.

—Capitán, por favor, no es necesario que…

—Iré tras esos chicos, necesitarán toda la ayuda posible. ¿Me acompañarán?

Su pequeño escuadrón no responde. De brazos cruzados, dan a entender por sus miradas una respuesta clara e imposible de canjear. Nadie está dispuesto a volver a ese terreno sin antes prepararse mejor.

—Bien, ¡más diversión para mí! —lo dice de forma irónica al momento de abrir la compuerta.

—Tsk…

Extiende sus alas y se deja caer con la mochila puesta. Los demás no hacen nada para impedirlo, solo lo observan.

—Quizá sea lo mejor. Necesitamos a alguien más capacitado para manejar este equipo.

—Concuerdo, pero… No estoy seguro que fuera buena idea dejarlo ir.

—Solo podemos desearle suerte.

Por su parte, los chicos avanzan a toda velocidad, tratando de tomar la delantera en una carrera cuyo punto final desconocen.

—Arkezz, los equidnas ya los notaron, tengan cuidado, están en la mira de algunos.

—¡Chicos! Michael dice que nos cuidemos las espaldas.

Ketsi y Raikasai vuelan libres con una habilidad formidable, tomando el frente todo el tiempo. Parece una competencia silenciosa entre ellos, aunque el águila es más consistente que la quetzal. Escuchan armas de energía ser disparadas. Haciendo un giro de barril, comienzan algunas maniobras evasivas.

Por su parte, Tairo y Arkezz avanzan moviéndose entre árboles y rocas transformándose el luz y relámpagos de manera constante. No pueden avanzar muchos metros en esa forma, pero sí utilizar la misma técnica múltiples veces. La duración de esta técnica es muy corta, una fracción de segundo tan diminuta, que no vale la pena medirla. Esto mismo provoca que los equidnas no puedan tenerlos en la mira, o, eso creían.

De repente, al aterrizar, Tairo ve venir un enorme maso sobre él. Lo esquiva por poco, un gran equidna adivinó su siguiente movimiento y se anticipó. Arkezz tuvo la misma suerte, pero él pudo sentir el movimiento de tres atacantes rodeándolo.

—Usen una descarga de energía y sigan adelante —sugirió Michael.

A la orden, Arkezz acumula un poco de energía alrededor de su cuerpo para luego liberarla en una explosión blanca; esto deja cegados a los atacantes por un par de segundos, tiempo más que suficiente para huir. Tairo vio esto, así que actuó igual, solo que él dirigió la energía liberada hacia su enemigo. Aunque no lo golpeó mucho, lo paralizó por solo un segundo que le sirvió para huir.

—Arkezz, puedo ver que te estás agotando. No me extrañaría que Tairo se sintiera igual, dejen de moverse así y corran.

—Lo dices así, pero si corremos, nos alcanzarán de inmediato o nos quedaremos hasta atrás, no somos tan rápidos.

—De acuerdo, escucha: hay una especie de lago o manantial a un par de kilómetros, parece que todos los equidnas se dirigen a ese lugar. Bajaré por ustedes y llegaremos antes que ellos.

—Sí, suena como lo más optimo, le diré a Tairo que subamos por los árboles.

Tras darle una simple señal al levantar el pulgar, ambos comienzan a dar enormes saltos entre las ramas. Michael desciende al mismo ritmo mientras abre ambas compuertas para recibirlos. En poco tiempo llegan a la copa de un par de árboles, dan un último y majestuoso salto para llegar a la nave, pero un trío de equidnas hace lo mismo, los siguieron desde el suelo.

Michael reacciona elevándose de nuevo, dejando caer a los chicos. Ambos ven venir a sus atacantes, el dingo crea un par de espejos de luz mientras que Tairo arroja débiles relámpagos para frenarlos un poco. Esquivan el ataque y logran caer sobre la rama más alta de un árbol, parece que pronto se romperá. Los equidnas aterrizan igual y se preparan para atacar de vuelta.

—Arkezz, me quedo sin energía.

—Oye… no me siento muy cómodo aquí arriba.

Sin darles tiempo de pensar, los guerreros saltan, dos de ellos con cuchillas y una lanza, el otro desarmado excepto por sus puños. Sin embargo, un látigo, al parecer hecho de energía atrapa la pierna de uno, quien es jalado hacia el suelo mientras es usado como impulso por el usuario de esta arma, el ave del equipo de exploración.

Esta vez viene equipado por una lente en su ojo izquierdo. Se eleva sobre los árboles y absorbe de vuelta su látigo, revelando que se trata también de una pistola. Apunta de inmediato al segundo equidna y dispara en un instante; el guerrero se cubre con sus cuchillas, pero es arrojado de vuelta al suelo.

El tercero cae sobre el espejo de luz recién creado por Arkezz, el cual se agrieta por todos lados al recibir el poderoso golpe de su atacante. Se para sobre él, pero el dingo lo empuja para obligarlo a saltar, en ese momento, desarma su espejo para usar de nuevo su energía, crea lo que parece una larga y delgada lanza hecha de luz, la arroja sobre el guerrero, pero éste la atrapa con facilidad.

—¡Rayos!

Sin embargo, aquel chico lo intercepta antes de que vuelta a caer sobre Arkezz y Tairo. Es capaz de volar con sus propias alas. Taclea al equidna en el aire, se posiciona para patearlo con ambas piernas y retrocede luego de empujarlo.

Michael ya está sobre ellos de nuevo, así que los chicos no tardan más en subir de vuelta al vehículo.

—Esa estuvo muy cerca —comentó Tairo.

—¡No! ¡Más que cerca! ¡Casi me da un paro! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si uno de esos los alcanzaba? ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si me alcanzaba a mí?!

—Tranquilo, Michael, nos zafamos de esta, ¿no? Je, je.

—Cómo sea, ¿a quién debemos agradecer?

—Supongo que a él —avisó Tairo, quien veía venir a aquella ave; lo dejan entrar también.

—Hola, ¿todos están bien?

—Solo algo exhaustos, pero bien —respondió el tigre mientras pequeñas chispas salen de su cuerpo.

—Oye, ¿no eres tú el sujeto del equipo de exploración?

—Sí, no lo menciones. Oye, amigo, ¿puedes dirigirnos hacia el manantial que…?

—Descuida, ya nos dirigíamos hacia allá.

—¿Qué? ¿Sabían que la esmeralda está en ese sitio?

—No —interrumpe Arkezz—, solo era una corazonada.

El joven agente sonríe al ver la confianza del dingo y sus compañeros.

—Esperen, dos aves venían con ustedes, ¿dónde…?

—Ketsi y Raikasai deben estar por llegar, seguro se detendrán a descansar en el manantial. No hay que hacerlos esperar —declaró el mapache para luego acelerar.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"Derrota y liberación"


	5. Derrota y liberación

—Oye, ¿no eres muy joven para estar en el Equipo Especial? Te ves como de nuestra edad —le preguntó Arkezz al ave, quien, junto con Tairo, observaba impaciente por las ventanas del vehículo.

—¿Ah? Sí, eso me han dicho. Soy quizá el agente especial más joven actualmente. No es tan fácil, ¿sabes?

—Je, je, ¿por qué? Debes ser una celebridad entre ellos.

—Lo era al principio. Todos eran amables y me llenaban de elogios por haber entrado al Equipo Especial recién cumplida la mayoría de edad; para ellos, era alguien más que especial. Pero en poco tiempo comenzaron a tratarme como lo que soy, solo un chico. Antes me asignaban tareas importantes, luego fueron degradándome a cosas más de "mi nivel".

—¿En verdad? Es extraño, pensé…

—No es tan extraño como pudieras creer —interrumpió, volvió a asomar por la ventana—. Al inicio me amaban por ser especial, ahora muchos me ven con envidia y otros como un chico con suerte. Pero, está bien, no me importa. No me uní al Equipo Especial por la gloria o el estatus; lo hice porque quería hacer algo útil con mi talento, quería ayudar al planeta, destruir el mal en todo Mobius. Lástima que las cosas no son como uno se imagina de chico. El Equipo Especial no ha dejado de decepcionarme una y otra vez los últimos dos años desde que inicié. Ni siquiera sé cómo toman sus decisiones: qué males hay que combatir y cuáles no.

—¿De qué hablas? Todos los males se deben combatir, por eso el Equipo Especial es una organización mundial, están en todos los sitios de Mobius para eso.

—Bueno —sonríe—, intenta decírselos tú mismo algún día.

—Lo veo. Es el manantial —avisó Michael.

Rodeado de plantas y rocas, lo que parece ser un enorme estanque de agua caliente se hace notar por el brillo y pureza de su agua, además del vapor que intenta cubrirlo. Se encuentra un poco más abajo que el resto del terreno del bosque, tanto así, que pareciera que un gran muro de roca le protege, por un lado, en el que se refleja el movimiento del agua que sale del suelo y encuentra su camino hacia el río más cercano.

Justo ahí, Raikasai y Ketsi levantan las alas para llamar la atención, los notan de inmediato, pero también alcanzan a ver a la pequeña manada de equidnas aproximándose. No hay tiempo que perder, es todo o nada.

**Derrota y liberación**

**El poder de la gema carmesí**

Michael aterriza justo al lado del manantial, los chicos no se hacen esperar y bajan.

—Oye, ese es el chico del Equipo Especial —dijo Ketsi, con emoción y curiosidad.

—Hm, ¿qué hace alguien de nuestra edad en el Equipo Especial? ¿Piensa ayudarnos a que nos rindamos?

—Argh, lo que me faltaba, uno de esos Seres Especiales —respondió el chico a la ofensa de Raikasai.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Esos mobianos que se creen superiores por la palabra que llevan en el nombre.

—¡¿Crees que eres mejor que yo?! ¿Qué eres sin todos tus juguetes? ¿Eh?

—Un luchador entrenado para combatir a un gran número de variados enemigos a la vez. ¿Tú qué eres sin tus poderes? ¿Solo un pájaro?

—Oye, te hacen falta como diez centímetros de pico para hablarme así —dijo, amenazante, mientras daba lentos pasos hacia su rival.

—Y a ti te faltan diez de altura para contestarme —haciendo lo mismo. Antes de que se den cuenta, Ketsi se pone en medio para evitar que se encuentren.

—Je, je, je. Vaya encuentro, ¿eh? Chicos, creo que debemos llevarnos lo mejor posible si queremos lograr esto.

—Mmm… oh, ya veo —chaqueó los dedos el tigre, provocando una fugaz chispa y nada más—. Ambos son águilas, por eso sintieron la necesitad de confrontarse al instante.

—¿Qué dices? —Arkezz, curioso.

—Sí, las aves de caza suelen ser algo competitivas entre ellas en ocasiones.

Con Ketsi en medio, los rivales se dan una última mirada para luego girarse brazos cruzados.

—Chicos —intervino Michael, quien observa todo, sentado en el vehículo—, los equidnas llegarán en un par de minutos. ¿Dónde está la esmeralda?

El joven agente enciende de nuevo su lente, caminando hacia el manantial. Una vez de cerca, todos pueden ver que es más profundo de lo que parece.

—Este pequeño charco no estaba aquí hace dos días. La esmeralda cayó y liberó toda el agua del subsuelo, creando este manantial al instante. Puedo detectar una inmensa fuente de energía debajo, pero puede que esté bajo una serie de diminutas cavernas, enterrada por el paso del agua y el movimiento de la tierra causada por ello. Aquí es donde me alegro de que estén aquí.

—¿Ah?

—Oye, chica, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Yo? Eh… Soy Biumi, Ketsi Biumi.

—Eres un Ser Acuático, ¿no? Tú podrás encontrarla en poco tiempo.

—Eh… ¿seguro? Nunca he estado en contacto con una, no sé si podré encontrarla.

—Tranquila, solo buscas una gema entre un montón de tierra y agua, no debe ser difícil para ti.

—Como sea, tenemos poco tiempo —les recordó el mapache.

La quetzal da un profundo respiro antes de decidirse.

—Bien, lo haré. Aquí voy —declaró para luego extender sus alas e impulsarse al aire, solo para caer en picada al agua, como si de una competencia olímpica se tratara. Demostración que seguro ganaría una medalla.

—Bien, mientras tanto, nosotros ganaremos tiempo. Detendremos a los equidnas, no debemos dejar que uno solo entre al agua —dio las instrucciones mientras preparaba de vuelta su arma, una pistola gris con un pequeño y visible contenedor de energía dentro, teniendo un leve brillo gris que sirve para identificar la cantidad de energía restante. Al calibrarla, libera un poco el látigo, que sale al separarse el arma y vuelve a armarse al regresar la energía a ésta.

Los equidnas salen de entre los árboles, observando a los chicos desde arriba del desnivel. Todos se ponen en guardia, listos para recibirlos. Es ahora, que están sin el apoyo de un gran número de agentes, que se dan cuenta de la abrumadora cantidad de guerreros a los que deben enfrentar.

—No teman, si de verdad estuviéramos peleando con la raza equidna, habríamos perdido hace tiempo. Estos son controlados por algo o alguien, y no es capaz de liberar su verdadero potencial.

—Es un alivio —comentó Arkezz.

—Aunque, igual podrían matarnos con un par de golpes.

—Ah, rayos.

—Buena suerte, chicos —dijo Michael antes de cerrar todas las puertas y elevarse de nuevo.

Es entonces que los equidnas corren al ataque. Algunos disparan pequeñas bolas de energía y flechas a Michael, pero Arkezz lo protege con espejos de luz hasta que está fuera del alcance.

Están rodeados. Raikasai se eleva un par de metros para arrojar fuertes llamaradas con sus aleteos, creando una pared de fuego frente ellos. Algunos retroceden, otros saltan hacia el otro lado sin importar las quemaduras.

Tairo, por su lado, junta sus manos y las frota para crear estática en ellas. Al juntar energía, las separa para crear un arco eléctrico. Utiliza la electricidad reunida como un largo látigo que servirá para atacar a los que cruzaron. Uno de ellos usa un mazo para que el látigo se amarre en él y detenerlo, pero el fuerte contacto genera un trueno que lo aturde, haciendo que suelte su arma. Cada golpe del látigo hacia cualquier cosa hace que un trueno ensordezca a quien esté cerca, aunque solo por breves momentos.

Arkezz hace crecer un pequeño pilar de luz en el suelo alzando su mano en un movimiento fugaz. Al tomar el objeto de energía con sus manos, este parece tomar la forma de una lanza delgada con dos puntas afiladas.

—Arkezz, necesitan dispersarse. Los equidnas se acercan desde todos los ángulos… ¡ah! ¡dile a Raikasai que elimine a los que están por saltar!

—¡¿Qué?!

Al dar un rápido vistazo, ve a tres guerreros acercándose a la orilla desde el punto más alto. Llama la atención del águila y le da una rápida seña que él entiende al ver a los equidnas; se eleva sin demora y los ataca con un potente lanzallamas que dispara al juntar sus alas en el aire. Por desgracia, esto no los detiene, pues uno de ellos trae consigo una alabarda que usó para repeler las llamas en un fuerte y veloz movimiento circular.

—Tsk… no será fácil, supongo.

Mientras tanto, Arkezz ya terminaba de avisar a los chicos que tendrán que separarse. Así, cubren una zona cercana hasta rodear el manantial. Tairo los mantiene a raya con sus relámpagos, Arkezz los obliga a retroceder con ataques frenéticos utilizando su arma y la luz para cegarlos en ocasiones. Pero, por su lado, el agente debe utilizar cada herramienta que trae en su mochila.

Cuando los disparos de su arma son ineficientes, saca un par de capsulas, las arroja y éstas liberan humo blanco, creando una cortina. Arroja una capsula más, la cual suelta una fuerte descarga eléctrica que viaja por todo el humo, golpeando y paralizando a cada equidna que se encontraba en ese espacio. Su lente le informa cuántas herramientas le quedan y qué enemigos hay cerca, incluyendo un aproximado de su fuerza y energía junto con cada arma y sus funciones. Con esto, ve venir una larga lanza a través del humo, la esquiva con facilidad solo moviendo su cabeza para luego disparar en la misma dirección.

La pistola de energía parece más fuerte que las armas equidna, pues concentra más en un solo disparo. Su lente de indica que impactó en el suelo, entonces ve venir una leve cantidad de flechas seguidas de un trio de equidnas que esperaban que se disipara el humo y la electricidad con él. El agente libera su látigo y lo utiliza para repeler todos y cada uno de los proyectiles afilados; luego, lo utiliza para atrapar la pierna del equidna más ligero que su lente identificó, lo impulsa con fuerza contra el que tiene enseguida para derribarlos a ambos, pero el tercero se le acerca con fiereza.

El guerrero viene equipado con dos largas cuchillas. Al poder verlas de cerca, se da cuenta que éstas también están algo oscurecidas, es probable que estén poseídas por la misma energía que los equidnas.

Inicia un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El agente sabe que un solo golpe podría derribarlo al instante, por lo que solo puede esquivar mientras espera una apertura. Los ataques del equidna son rápidos y constantes a la hora de buscar un corte que pueda ser mortal, apuntando al abdomen, pecho, cuello o articulaciones que imposibiliten el movimiento de alguna extremidad. El agente guarda su pistola, espera a que el guerrero busque atravesarlo con ambas cuchillas juntas y repele el ataque usando su ala completa, rozando con la parte sin filo. Este sería su momento para contraatacar, de no ser porque otros cinco equidnas ya están sobre él, solo usa el cuerpo de su contrincante para cubrirse de un puñetazo que lo envía lejos.

Uno de ellos arroja una estocada con su lanza, el agente da una voltereta hacia atrás, se para de manos y atrapa el objeto con sus piernas para luego arrebatarlo del sorprendido guerrero. Tras girar de nuevo y tomar el arma con sus propias alas, bloquea dos ataques seguidos de usuarios de espada, luego elude de un salto un enorme martillo. Estando en el aire, utiliza su lanza clavándola en el suelo para impulsarse y salir volando de esa situación. En el aire, arroja una cápsula más; esta vez, el objeto estalla, hiriendo a los enemigos y levantando tierra y polvo.

Tairo está en problemas, no importa a dónde se mueva, un equidna lo espera, listo para atacarlo. Los guerreros ya saben de la habilidad del tigre para moverse de un lugar a otro en la forma de un relámpago, no le queda otra opción que luchar antes de que alguno logre alcanzarlo de esa manera. Su postura es firme, con ambos puños al nivel de su rostro, las piernas solo un poco separadas y el torso recto. Estática recorre todo su cuerpo, como si se energizara. Sin avisar, un equidna lo ataca por la espalda con una espada, pero es escuchado y eludido por su presa, quien responde conectando un golpe certero por encima del abdomen. Al contacto, la estática paraliza al guerrero mientras retrocede por la fuerza del impacto.

Otros equidnas se abalanzan sobre él, como una ola oscura. Tairo se esfuerza por esquivar una y otra vez sin oportunidad de responder. Observa a su alrededor y hay equidnas esperando que huya convertido en relámpago en cada rincón. Al fin, uno logra herirlo, cortando su espalda con su lanza. No es un corte profundo, pero un poco de sangre sí se derramó. Tras un fugaz grito de dolor, Tairo levanta los brazos para crear una nube negra a varios metros sobre él. Cuando los equidnas se abalanzan de nuevo, una lanza de luz los obliga a retroceder de un salto al casi cortarlos. Se trataba del arma de Arkezz, la cual regresa a sus manos luego para él seguir enfrentando su propia oleada de enemigos. Esto le da tiempo a Tairo para elevar la estática en su nube. Cuando los guerreros atacan de nuevo, un poderoso rayo cae sobre el tigre casi con el poder de una verdadera tormenta. La energía que se dispara por su cuerpo y la onda de choque golpea tan fuerte a los atacantes, que todos caen al suelo, soltando sus armas, casi derrotados. Sin embargo, esto deja exhausto al Ser Eléctrico, quien se inclina para recuperar el aliento.

—Michael, ¿viste eso?

—Todos lo vieron, estoy igual de impactado. Ve a ayudarlo, los equidnas no se regeneran, pero no tardan en regresar al combate… Agh, maldición, Raikasai también necesita ayuda.

El pájaro de fuego está siendo cazado a base de proyectiles afilados y de energía, ninguno logra dar en el blanco. Lo que él no puede notar, es que un equidna está listo para saltar, esperando el momento indicado para interceptarlo. Raikasai se está cansando de volar, ningún mobiano con alas lo puede hacer por siempre, se nota al bajar la velocidad de sus movimientos y al ser algunos un poco torpes en comparación al inicio.

El equidna salta, con su alabarda lista para cortar. Raikasai lo ve venir, pero le es imposible maniobrar de vuelta. Por fortuna, el látigo de la otra águila atrapa la pierna del guerrero, jalándolo para luego usarlo de plataforma como lo hizo antes.

—Hm, no necesitaba tu ayu…

—Ya tendrás tiempo para eso luego. Ve a mi lugar y evita que esos tipos entren al agua, yo me ocuparé de estos.

—Agh… Como sea.

El rojizo cae en picada mientras arroja un lanzallamas un poco más débil que el anterior. El agente, por su parte, nota cómo más equidnas suben para enfrentarlo. Analiza la fuerza y la energía de todos, se da cuenta de lo dañados que están sus cuerpos. Heridas y moretones ocultos tras el extraño decoloro negro de sus cuerpos, sangre que se evapora sin ser notada y huesos a poco de romperse.

—Este combate no puede seguir —pensaba— ¿qué podemos hacer para salvarlos?

Pero el combate debe seguir, porque estos guerreros no se detendrán hasta acabar con sus enemigos y tener en su poder la preciada esmeralda caos, oculta en el fondo del manantial, donde Ketsi sigue con su búsqueda.

El ave utiliza su control sobre al agua para escarbar y mover hasta la más pequeña partícula de tierra que le estorbe. Comienza a perder la paciencia y entrar en pánico, sabe que dependen de ella, que las cosas en la superficie se pondrán mal si no se da prisa. En un acto de desesperación, comienza a girar su cuerpo, dándose a sí misma la forma de un taladro cubierto de agua, utiliza la fuerza del líquido que rodea su cuerpo para destruir el suelo y abrirse paso. Sin darse cuenta, ya ha creado una estrecha cueva donde por fin aparece un ligero destello rojo. Se detiene y retrocede, deslizando su cuerpo con una agilidad simple, pero útil. Desentierra el objeto, por fin lo tiene entre sus alas, la esmeralda roja, un objeto poco más grande que sus manos, brillante, de una pureza innegable e improfanable; de un color tan vivo como nunca antes lo vio en su vida.

Sin darse cuenta, ya ha pasado algo de tiempo con la vista perdida en el objeto. Comienza a elevarse con mucha fuerza y rapidez de vuelta a la superficie. Es como un torpedo, este elemento le pertenece. Por fin llega, sale del agua impulsada como si recién despegara del suelo para extender sus alas y aterrizar con delicadeza, pero…

—¡Chicos! ¡La encontré! ¡La encontré! ¡Tenemos la esm…!

Desde antes de tocar tierra, ya tenía todos los ojos sobre ella. Como era de esperarse, la manada entera de équidas se le abalanza, los chicos corren a su rescate.

Ya había estado antes en esta situación, pero ahora es un poco peor, pues se trata de todos y cada uno de los equidnas, quienes avanzan con una velocidad y fuerza aterradoras. Arkezz y Tairo la cubren de inmediato, arrojando sus respectivos ataques para hacer retroceder a los que pueden. Las águilas aterrizan a su lado y todos cubren cada punto cardinal alrededor de Ketsi, quien observa inmóvil, con una ligera expresión de miedo en su rostro. Abraza el objeto en su pecho en instinto para resguardarlo, pero sus alas tiemblan, y casi lo hacen sus piernas. Arkezz es el primero en sentirlo y notarlo.

—Oh, no. ¡Michael! ¡Debes bajar por nosotros!

—¡Lo intento, pero son demasiados! ¡El vehículo no podría esquivar más de un ataque!

—Rayos… ¡Ketsi! ¡Necesitamos que vueles hacia la nave! ¡Michael te recibirá ahí!

Ketsi no reacciona, su mirada está perdida entre los ojos de todos los equidnas, los mismos de antes, negros, inexpresivos; pero, ahora también más abiertos, pues su objetivo está a tan solo pocos metros.

—¡Ketsi! ¡Debes reaccionar! ¡Ketsi! … ¡Rayos!

Arkezz debe esquivar un gran martillo con un salto. No calculó bien, termina cayendo al agua. Esto deja un flanco descubierto que los guerreros no tardan en aprovechar. Raikasai los mantiene un poco a raya con su lanzallamas, pero un puñado ignora las quemaduras y sigue adelante. Uno de ellos, con sus puños empapados de un líquido negro, está por conectar un golpe a la chica; ella solo lo ve venir, pero el joven agente la empuja de inmediato, recibiendo el ataque en su ala izquierda. Ketsi cae al suelo y suelta la gema, pero ve cómo el chico que la protegió es arrojado a metros de ellos.

—Yo… No pude…

Antes que un equidna ponga sus manos en ella, Tairo recupera la esmeralda llegando a ella en la forma de un relámpago. No tiene más fuerzas o energía para moverse, pero es defendido por Arkezz, quien, con su lanza de luz recién creada, bloquea el corte de otra lanza, solo que, la suya se rompe al recibir el impacto.

—Arkezz, te quedaste sin energía, no podrás hacer más que unos cuantos destellos.

—¡Con eso es suficiente!

Extendiendo una mano, logra cegar a dos de sus atacantes, pero más y más llegan con él. Raikasai se une, y ambos defienden a Tairo. La estrategia es simple, entorpecer a los guerreros a base de destellos y débiles llamaradas mientras se defienden a base de golpes y patadas. Esto les funciona por poco tiempo, pues ya están rodeados por cada equidna del lugar. Sin embargo, cuando Arkezz dejaba salir sus destellos, se dio cuenta de un detalle que para todos los demás pasó desapercibido: cada vez que lo hacía, el color de los equidnas regresaba a la normalidad por un diminuto instante, imperceptible para un ojo normal. Lo mismo pasaba en las miradas de los guerreros rojos, lo negro se iba por el mismo periodo de tiempo.

—Espera, puedo usar…

En un reflejo de sus propios pensamientos, Arkezz arrebata la gema de las manos de Tairo. La sujeta con fuerza y extiende su mano hacia arriba. Por un breve momento, se ve cómo la energía caos se transfiere al cuerpo del dingo, potenciando su poder. Entonces, un poderoso destello se libera. Tairo y las aves, que conocían la técnica, cierran sus ojos en reacción. Los equidnas reciben todo el poder de la luz liberada por Arkezz, la cual, no solo los ciega.

Todos caen, inclinados, de rodillas, con las miradas en el suelo. Muchos han recuperado parte de su característico rojo. Entonces, comienzan a forcejear, ponen sus manos sobre sus cabezas y luego sueltan todas las armas. Se escuchan sus quejidos, unos cuantos quieren gritar.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué les sucede? —cuestionó Tairo, recuperando el aliento.

—Parece… como si estuvieran luchando —comentó Arkezz.

—¿Luchando? ¿Contra qué? —habló Raikasai, impresionado.

A la par que esto sucedía, un Ser Oscuro sentía que algo iba mal. Dejando de lado sus intentos por restaurar la esmeralda madre, cierra los ojos e intenta averiguar de qué se trata. El repentino cambio de humor llama la atención del guardián.

—¿Ahora qué te sucede?

—Cierra la boca. Hmm.

—¿Ah?

Intenta ver a través de los equidnas como ya lo hizo antes. Es borroso, apenas se distingue el terreno: tierra, un poco de pasto, tal vez fuego y algunas plantas quemadas. No puede escuchar, ni sentir, la vista es el único sentido que funciona aún. Trata de controlarlos de nuevo, pero los guerreros luchan por liberase de sus negros hilos.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto? Agh, no se librarán tan fácil.

Entonces, el guardián comprende lo que podría estar pasando. Los chicos solo ven a sus anteriores enemigos en agonía, su color no regresa, poco a poco son cubiertos por esa energía negra de nuevo.

—¡No se rindan! —gritó Arkezz— ¡Son una raza guerrera! ¡No se dejen dominar! ¡Libérense ahora o no lo harán jamás!

—¿Quién…? Agh…

Uno de los guerreros levanta la mirada para conocer la voz que le habla. Su vista está borrosa, apenas puede distinguir las siluetas de Arkezz, Raikasai y Tairo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Luchen por sus vidas! ¡Mobius los necesita! ¡La Isla Ángel los necesita! ¡Demuestren el valor de su especie!

—Tch… ¿Quiénes son ellos? —Noctis, al ver las mismas siluetas borrosas— No importa, son mis marionetas ahora y para siem… ¡argh!

Un poderoso golpe en la espalda sorprende al canino, quien se reincorpora en el aire antes de estrellarse con un muro, frenando su inercia de repente. Esto lo hace perder el control de los equidnas, quienes poco a poco recuperan su color y sus cuerpos. Los chicos observan, felices, aliviados, pero, Noctis no podría estar más molesto.

—Tú… ¿cómo pude bajar la guarida? —la espalda le duele, tuvo suerte de que no se rompiera su vertebra.

—Tch… con ese golpe debió haber bastado —susurró para sí mismo, pero el oscuro igual lo escuchó.

—Ah, ¿sí? Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta, no te necesito más conmigo. Yo solo logré restaurar una cuarta parte de tu Esmeralda Maestra. No tardaré mucho en terminar de entender lo que necesito sobre su poder. Cuando la restaure por completo, no importará si tengo las siete caos o no.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —habló con un leve toque de miedo.

—Tendrás el mismo destino que tus compañeros —comenzó a cargar energía en sus manos, haciendo que éstas rebocen de oscuridad—, pero, tranquilo, seguirás cumpliendo la misma labor, solo que me protegerás a mí y ¡no a tu preciada gema!

Se abalanza sobre él, pero nuestro guardián no dejaría de dar pelea una vez más, ya se encontraba con la guardia en alto. Una vez más, el enfrentamiento comienza…

…

Todos los equidnas siguen en el suelo. Están heridos, necesitan reposar a la vez que digieren todo lo que han pasado estos días. Antes que los chicos puedan hacer algo, Arkezz siente algo más, gira su rostro y ve al agente en el suelo, tratando de no retorcerse por el dolor.

—¡Rayos! ¡Chicos!

Todos lo descubren también. Ketsi se levanta algo torpe, aún está impactada por todo lo que acaba de pasar, camina con lentitud hacia los chicos. A la vez, Michael aterriza y corre en su dirección. Cuando el ave descubre lo mismo que los demás, lleva sus manos al pico, y lágrimas comienzan a brotar sin freno.

Su ala izquierda está rota, es fácil notarlo por el doblez y la deformación en ella. El chico está en posición fetal, con su costado derecho en el suelo mientras tiembla de dolor e intenta abrazar su ala con la otra, pero el mismo dolor al contacto se lo impide.

—Rayos, rayos, rayos, ¡rayos! —gritaba Michael— ¡¿Qué podemos hacer?!

—Eh… Yo… creo que tengo algunos vendajes en el vehículo, pero… dudo que sirvan de algo.

—Eh… Ah… Podemos… usar la esmeralda para curarlo, sí, la usé antes para liberar a los equidnas, podemos…

—¿No deberías conocer una técnica específica para eso? —replicó Raikasai.

—Ah… Cierto…

—Es mi culpa… es mi culpa, ¡es mi culpa!

—K…Ketsi, no digas eso —trató el dingo de dar algún consuelo—, ninguno pudimos hacer algo, eh…

—¡Me quedé inmóvil! ¡Debí hacer algo! ¡Esto lo causé yo!

—Eh…

—¡Ahhh! —gritó el ave caída— Qui…Quieren… ¡¿callarse?!

—¿Ah? —exclamaron todos.

En un máximo esfuerzo, el joven agente logra abrir sus ojos para ver su lente, la cual le informa de todo el daño en su cuerpo. Tiene muchos huesos rotos, no solo los principales, algunos están pulverizados.

—M…Maldición. ¡Tairo!

—¿Ehh?

—Necesito… Agh… ¡Necesito que endereces mi ala!

—Que quieres que haga ¡¿qué?!

—¡Ahora!

—Eh… Seguro.

Al tomar la extremidad con ambas manos, el chico pega un grito de dolor tan grande que hasta los equidnas reaccionan. Pequeñas aves abandonan los árboles cercanos y otros animales que antes nadie notó huyeron del sitio.

—¿E…Estás b…?

—Vamos… solo hazlo.

Aún con dudas, el tigre pone sus dos brazos firmes y, en un movimiento rápido y duro, mueve su ala para dejarla derecha. Por supuesto, esto le genera aún más dolor al chico.

—Lo…Lo siento, creo que…

—No… lo hiciste bien… ahora, hazte a un lado. ¡Comando de voz! —dijo, firme, haciendo que su lente, antes verde, se vuelva roja— Reparación sobre daño interno máximo: ala izquierda. No enviar informes de ningún tipo.

En respuesta, la mochila se abre, liberando un par de brazos mecánicos. Uno de ellos carga lo que parece ser un royo de vendas. Un tercer brazo sale por debajo para tomar el ala rota, con mucha más delicadeza que Tairo, para reacomodarla sobre el pecho del agente mientras él se recuesta poco a poco boca arriba. Una vez hecho esto, los otros dos brazos colocan el vendaje, apretándolo bastante. En ningún instante del proceso, el águila dejó de quejarse, aunque sea un poco. Por fin se acaba, pero, antes de regresar a la mochila, ambos brazos sujetan el ala con fuerza y la aprietan, provocando un último dolor. El proceso termina.

—Estaré bien —habló con calma, recuperando el aliento—, me quedaré acostado aquí un rato. Este vendaje no es cualquier cosa: cientos y cientos de agujas microscópicas inyectan varias centenas de nano robots que se dedicarán a reparar y rearmar todo lo que se estropeó aquí dentro. Podré volar en un par de días, tal vez, pero mi ala debe permanecer inmóvil, por su puesto, por eso conservaré la venda.

—Increíble —se expresaron Arkezz y Michael al unísono.

—Ayuden a los equidnas.

Los chicos no lo piensan más y obedecen. Aunque, Ketsi permanece en su lugar. Con una mirada depresiva, observa a sus compañeros ir a la ayuda de los guerreros debilitados. Todo salió bien, lo lograron, ganaron, entonces, ¿es correcto sentirse de esa manera? ¿No debería estar feliz? Estas preguntas dan vueltas por la mente de la joven ave, pero solo una cosa es segura para ella: no servirá de nada seguir pensándolo, debe hacer algo. Es así como se olvida de todo por un momento para asistir a los equidnas al lado de sus compañeros.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"Robo interno"


	6. Robo interno

Luego de la batalla y haber recuperado la esmeralda caos roja, Arkezz, Tairo, Raikasai y Ketsi se toman un tiempo para asistir a los guerreros equidnas. Michael, por su lado, cuida de la gema, admirando su, para unos ojos como los de un mapache, perfecta forma esculpida por un maestro; su color puro y brillante, y el valor inigualable que una piedra preciosa como esta pueda tener.

Los equidnas responden todos de la misma manera cada vez que se les trata de ayudar de alguna manera.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo necesito un momento para recuperarme.

—¿Está seguro? Quizá podamos hacer algo con sus heridas, o…

—Un poco de sangre no es nada —sonreía con orgullo—, no nos subestimes.

—Je, je, claro.

Sin embargo, Tairo era quien más insistía, aunque las respuestas eran siempre las mismas, excepto por un último atestiguamiento que llama a atención de todos.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien. Deberías preocuparte por tu compañero en el suelo, me temo que fuimos un poco duros bajo el control de ese sujeto.

—Eh… Espere, ¿de verdad fueron controlados por alguien?

—¿No era obvio? Argh, aun me duele un poco la cabeza si trato de recordar. Posee un poder y una habilidad extraordinaria, fue capaz de vencer a un grupo un poco más pequeño que nosotros por su cuenta. Entre ellos se encontraba el actual guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra.

—Imposible, ¿él solo contra ustedes y el guardián? ¿Qué clase de peleador es?

—No uno que haya aparecido en los últimos años. Pero sí es un Ser Especial que todos conocen, un Ser Oscuro.

—Tsk, típico —comentó Raikasai. Ya todos están en círculo alrededor de este equidna.

—No sabemos para qué quiere a la esmeralda madre o las siete caos, pero alguien debe frenarlo antes de que logre restaurarla, fue lo único que el guardián pudo hacer antes de que tomara el control de la isla, y todos nosotros.

—La Esmeralda Maestra está fragmentada, por eso la isla cayó —explicó Michael—. Eso no había pasado en cientos de años.

—Pues, aquí lo tienes, un enemigo para el que no estábamos preparados. Las cosas son así: cuando los tiempos de paz son duraderos, el mundo entero se vuelve más frágil; nos acostumbramos a las amenazas pequeñas y adoptamos comodidades que nos hacen olvidar que existen poderes más allá de nuestra imaginación. Bajamos la guardia, no dimos todo de nosotros en el momento, y ahora —volteó a observar a sus compañeros, todos aún muy débiles para levantarse, recobrando las fuerzas, con su orgullo dañado—… Nos merecemos esto. Pero aún es tiempo. Si regresamos ahora a la isla…

—Ustedes no irán a ningún lado —alzó la voz el agente especial, ya sentado, con un poco de sudor en su frente, y un brazo sujeto a su pecho, cubierto de vendajes—. Están demasiado débiles ahora y no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos. Dejen que nos encarguemos de esto —guiñó el ojo junto con una sonrisa.

**Robo interno**

**La fuerza del águila rebelde**

El vehículo de Tairo, otra vez manejado por Michael, está elevándose poco a poco. Los equidnas los ven marchar, unos cuantos tienen la cortesía de despedirse y desearles suerte. Tairo descansa en el asiento del copiloto, pero no puede ponerse cómodo. Mientras busca una posición, es cuando Arkezz se da cuenta del corte en su espalda.

—¡Tairo! Estás herido, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

—¿Ah? Pff, vamos, no es _nada_, sanará pronto.

—Lo haría si lo hubiera hecho un arma de energía, pero vi al equidna que te lo hizo —intervino el agente, quien los acompaña desde el asiento de atrás—. Es algo profunda, pero ya me había olvidado de eso. Permíteme.

Colocando su pulgar e índice en su lente, que de nuevo es verde, activa un par de comandos y un pequeño dron sale de su mochila, la cual descansa del otro lado del asiento. La máquina vuela hasta Tairo y, por un pequeño tubo, dispara un material irreconocible que sella la herida del tigre, como si fuera soldadura. Termina pronto y casi no le causa dolor, regresa al interior de la mochila y el agente apaga su lente.

—Ahora solo le tomará unas horas sanar por completo. Esa cosa se te caerá entonces y será como si nunca hubieras tenido esa herida.

—Increíble, el Equipo Especial cuenta con la mejor tecnología.

—No les creas tanto, Tairo —interrumpió Michael—, no se compara a la tecnología de Bijitsu o los hospitales de Miraida. Tienen lo que su presupuesto les alcanza.

—Ja. Eso no lo voy a negar.

—Chicos —habló Ketsi con un claro tono de tristeza—, ¿seguros que está bien dejar ahí a los equidnas?

—Los escuchaste, ¿no? —respondió Raikasai con evidente despreocupación— No quieren que nosotros los ayudemos. De cualquier modo, el Equipo Especial volverá para buscar la esmeralda y solo los encontrará a ellos, tendrán que ayudarlos.

—Ya veo…

Todos notan el ánimo de Ketsi, pero nadie sabe cómo actuar al respecto. El joven agente busca distraerlos de eso.

—¿Están seguros de que quieren seguir? Puedo informar al Equipo Especial de que recuperamos la esmeralda, ya habrán aportado suficiente y podrán volver a lo que hacían antes.

—Nah, descuida, les daremos todo nuestro apoyo hasta que esto termine. Además, ese sujeto no suena tan terrible como lo hacen parecer, ¿recuerdan lo que dijo el equidna?

_—A pesar de su extraordinario poder, parecía no saber muchas cosas, tener poca experiencia, practicaba con nosotros. Siempre evitó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo._

—Si eso es cierto, significa que solo tuvo suerte. No podrá vencer una segunda vez, mucho menos con un pequeño ejercito con el Equipo Especial, los equidnas recuperados, y los mejores Seres Especiales del torneo.

—Eso me recuerda, ¿alguien sabe algo de los demás equipos?

—¿Equipos? —cuestionó el agente al no entender del todo la conversación de Arkezz y Tairo, por lo que el dingo le explica mientras Michael revisa su teléfono.

—Amm… Nadie ha dicho nada, puede que seamos los primeros en reportarnos. Tairo, ¿harías los honores?

—Por supuesto —tomando su propio teléfono, el tigre envía un mensaje en el que confirma que han encontrado la esmeralda caos roja.

—Aunque… también es extraño que los más fuertes no hayan dicho nada aún. ¿Crees que ya estén en la isla, por lo menos?

—Bueno, seguro ese sería un viaje largo. Además, aún con mapas, el camino hacia el templo es un poco largo y tedioso.

—Ya veo —comentaba el agente, admirado—, conque los mejores de Mobius intentan ayudar a su manera, ¡ja, ja! Es increíble, el Equipo Especial de las demás regiones debe estar de verdad fastidiado. No saben cómo odian recibir ayuda, parece una característica que se forma en ellos y es inevitable tarde o temprano.

—Parecen olvidar que, alguna vez, Mobius era protegido por seres incluso más débiles que nosotros —comentó Arkezz.

—Bien, estoy con ustedes.

—¿Qué? Pero, con ese brazo…

—Tranquilo, mapache, solo los ayudaré a llegar, porque, siendo sinceros, ¿cómo pensaban llegar a la isla? ¿acaso esta nave puede navegar sobre el agua?

Las miradas se concentran sobre Tairo, quien luce un poco más nervioso de lo habitual. De inmediato entienden que, en efecto, no tenían forma inmediata para viajar a la Isla Ángel.

—¡Ja, ja! Lo imaginé. La ciudad más cercana está prácticamente evacuada, ¿no? Iremos a la cede del Equipo Especial ahí, les prestaré una nave.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Nos la prestarás y ya?

—Por supuesto que puedo, mas no debo. Tendré que dejar el Equipo Especial si ustedes no logran nada cuando me descubran. No es que quiera presionarlos, ni nada, pero… por favor.

El agente ríe en silencio cuando nota la clara presión que acaba de poner sobre los hombros de estos chicos. Sin más que agregar, Michael busca el edificio del Equipo Especial en su teléfono y se pone en marcha.

Aunque no les toma mucho tiempo llegar, sí que ha anochecido cuando lo hacen. El edificio que sirve como cede al Equipo Especial es por demás enorme. Ocupa un terreno que serviría para construir varios centros comerciales, llamarlo edificio es solo una forma de hacerlo. Cuenta con un exacto de 100 pisos visibles. Este lugar puede verse desde lugares muy lejanos en la misma ciudad, por lo que encontrarlo nunca es difícil.

Se estacionan por una de las tantas entradas. Todos bajan de vehículo y Tairo lo cierra para activar la alarma.

—Vaya, parece que todos los edificios son iguales a donde vaya —dijo Arkezz, con poca sorpresa.

—¿Eso crees? Deberías ver los de Bijitsu, les gusta destacar. Bueno, chicos, el Equipo Especial nunca presta sus vehículos a mobianos no agentes, mucho menos a jóvenes. Las salas de despegue de esta base se encuentran en los últimos diez pisos, y seguro muchos agentes nos preguntarán qué hace un grupo de Seres Especiales en el edificio. Así que… ¿tienen ideas?

—¡¿Qué?! No nos preguntes a nosotros, ¡tú sabes cómo funciona!

—Solo quería saber si eras algo más que solo fuego y destrucción, pájaro —dijo solo para molestar, sin siquiera un tono de burla.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Ya, ya, no hay tiempo para discutir. ¿De verdad no tienes un plan? —hablaba Tairo con calma, algo que ya los demás notan natural en él.

—Mmm… Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos. Seguro no tardarán en salir de nuevo, ya sea por la esmeralda o a la isla. Esperen aquí, saldré junto con ellos en una nave pequeña y bajaré por ustedes.

—¿No se darán cuenta?

—Sí.

Todos reaccionan con la misma expresión de sorpresa, es obvio que a este chico no le importan las represalias. Todos parecen estar de acuerdo con el plan, así que, el agente entra al edificio como perro por su casa.

El primer piso se asemeja a una comisaría o incluso un hospital. Con varias ventanillas por todos lados y pequeños espacios oficionarios. Hay carteles holográficos repartidos por casi todas las paredes; tablones de noticias, la "misión y visión" del Equipo Especial, entre otras cosas que no vale la pena notar. De inmediato notan la presencia del chico.

—Ahí estás. Dime, ¿valió la pena bajar por esos chicos? —preguntó con ironía y la mirada puesta en el brazo vendado.

—¿Ya todos lo saben? Hm, sí, valió la pena.

—Y ¿dónde está la esmeralda?

—Está donde tiene que estar. ¿Sabes? Es algo irónico esperar que un grupo de cuatro chicos lograran lo que todos nosotros en manada no pudimos. Además, imagino que dañará la imagen del Equipo Especial si se sabe que dejamos solos a esos chicos. ¿Sabías que los reportes pueden darse a conocer al público si el agente lo quiere?

—Tsk… No tendrás tanta suerte si el líder regional se entera. Olvídalo, nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Solo… ve y has tu reporte.

—¿Por qué les toma tanto prepararse? Esos equidnas podrían tener la esmeralda en sus manos ahora.

—Aunque fuera así, no tienen cómo volver a la isla, destruimos sus naves. Los interceptaremos.

—Hm, cómo sea. ¿Cuándo piensan salir? Los equidnas llegarán a la isla antes.

—Hm, solo faltan diez minutos. Ya, perdí mucho tiempo contigo —dijo en un gruñido para luego marcharse.

Es fácil ver lo poco bien que se llevan. Este joven agente se ha ganado más enemigos que amigos en el Equipo Especial, y no es sorpresa, suele diferir demasiado con ellos.

A lo largo de todo el primer piso, hay ciertos pilares con un diseño particular. Se trata de elevadores, con el espacio suficiente para que poco más de diez agentes adultos suban a la vez. El águila sube por uno de ellos, marca el piso 59. El elevador se cierra, se encienden algunas luces y sube con una velocidad bestial, pero dentro no se siente la diferencia. En menos de un minuto, la puerta se abre.

Al salir, solo se puede ver pasillos y puertas, como en un hotel. Se trata de los dormitorios de los agentes que viven en este edificio. Son muchos en comparación a los agentes que en verdad los necesitan, pero nunca faltan casos especiales.

No tarda en llegar a su puerta. De uno de sus bolsillos, saca su identificación, la muestra frente una diminuta lente en el picaporte y la puerta se abre. Su identificación contiene, además de su foto, todos los datos que lo identifican como agente especial, incluyendo su posición o rango. Estos datos suelen actualizarse en la misma tarjeta, pues está constantemente en línea con cualquier base de datos cercana del Equipo Especial.

Al entrar a su habitación, es tal como lo sería la de un hotel. Una cama poco extensa, un baño, sin ventanas ni televisor; un par de muebles para la ropa y otro para artículos de oficina o parecidos, y una pequeña mesa para dos personas. Se podría pensar que está diseñada solo para dormir y acicalarse, pues los agentes no pasarían mucho tiempo aquí en realidad.

Todo está ordenado. La cama, de sábanas blancas, extendida a la perfección, o, lo estaba antes que el chico se sentara para dar un pequeño respiro.

—Bien, no hay tiempo que perder.

Con tal de estar un poco más cómodo, trata de sacarse parte de uniforme, pero debe maniobrar con su ala rota. Al fin, logra quitarse el pesado y grueso chaleco, quedando solo con una delgada playera verde de mangas cortas. Se dirige al baño solo para limpiar un poco su rostro, se ve al espejo. Los ojos de un águila están siempre atentos, sin importar qué estén enfocando. Sin más para pensar, toma una toalla, seca su cara y sale de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, los chicos esperan afuera. Michael, Tairo y Raikasai recargados en el vehículo, mientras Arkezz observa el edificio, impaciente. Con los brazos cruzados y un pie que no deja de golpear el suelo, el chico demuestra cada vez más lo ansioso que está. Comienza a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Tranquilízate un poco, Arkezz —habló el mapache—, vendrá en cualquier momento.

—Sí, no dudo que alguien como él encuentre la manera de escapar con una nave, aunque sea pequeña.

—Deberíamos utilizar este tiempo para pensar en cómo vencer a un Ser Oscuro —sugirió Raikasai.

—Creo que tendremos todo el camino para pensar en eso —sugirió el tigre.

—A todo esto —se integró el dingo a la charla—, ¿alguien sabe qué puede hacer un Ser Oscuro?

—Por supuesto que lo sé —respondió Michael, con evidente orgullo—. Al igual que tú, podría utilizar técnicas ofensivas utilizando energía pura. También es probable que utilice técnicas para teletransportarse, crear cortinas donde la luz un pueda traspasar, causar terror en el oponente. Se conocen variedad de técnicas.

—Bueno, ahora sabemos con seguridad que puede controlar a otros seres —comentó Tairo, con algo de preocupación.

—Ya escuchaste a los equidnas, eso fue un descuido estúpido de ellos, nosotros no permitiremos algo así.

—No debemos bajar la guardia ni un segundo contra un oponente así, Raikasai, especialmente ahora que sabemos lo que puede hacer.

—Hm, sí, como digas.

Mientras charlan, Arkezz nota a Ketsi sentada sobre la banqueta, al lado del vehículo. Cabizbaja y pensativa mientras escucha. El dingo decide sentarse a su lado.

—¿Todo bien?

—Ah… Eh, sí… Bueno, en realidad, yo…

—Estás… ¿algo asustada?

—Estoy aterrada. No pude hacerles frente a los equidnas. Yo… me paralicé a medio combate, ¡dos veces! ¿Cómo podría ayudarlos en la isla? ¿Tú crees…? ¿Tú crees que sea mejor que me retire?

Arkezz no responde de inmediato, pone sus manos tras sí mismo para recargarse en el suelo. Mirando unos segundos al cielo, encuentra una respuesta.

—Yo también estoy asustado.

—¿Ah?

—Quiero decir… Se suponía que solo buscaríamos la esmeralda, ¿no? Ahora nos involucramos en toda la batalla. Hay un ser maligno allá afuera, buscando poder, y no sabemos nada de él, solo que se trata de un Ser Oscuro, ¿cuándo conoces a uno de esos? ¿Ves a Tairo? ¿y a Raikasai?

La quetzal gira su rostro para echarles un rápido vistazo. Junto con Michael, el trio discute sobre las posibilidades que tienen y las posibles estrategias que pueden usar. Se ven seguros, pero, poniendo un poco de atención, se aprecian los pequeños instantes que cada uno de ellos rebela su verdadero sentir mediante sus expresiones, su forma de hablar, o las ideas que proponen. Raikasai, quiere un plan en que puedan acabar lo antes posible; en breves momentos se ve su disgusto ante la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento directo o que la batalla se prolongue demasiado. Tairo, por su parte, busca estrategias con las que no deban acercarse demasiado, y se ve en su rostro cómo lo desanima la idea de enfrentar al Ser Oscuro frente a frente. Michael es otra historia, busca y piensa en todo tipo de ideas para contrarrestar cualquier cosa que un Ser Especial como ese pueda hacer, pero su tono de voz lo delata, por más que intente disimularlo con su expresión. Preferiría no tocar siquiera la isla, pero sabe que no tiene opción, y solo puede pensar en la manera de salir vivos de ahí.

Ketsi nunca hubiera visto todo esto antes, pero, hay una persona de la que no sabe la verdad. Su mirada ahora se centra en Arkezz.

—¿Yo? Je, je. Ya te lo dije, también estoy asustado. Todos lo estamos, pero somos demasiado orgullosos para demostrarlo, es lo que somos, peladores, no nos gusta mostrar debilidad. Está bien tener miedo, pero, si queremos lograrlo, para marcar una diferencia y ayudar o salvar nuestro mundo, tendremos que luchar, y no hablo de una pelea física. Nuestro mayor enemigo… es lo que hay dentro de nosotros, nos detiene: el miedo.

—Pero… ¿cómo? ¿cómo puedo dejar de tener miedo? ¿Cómo puedo vencerlo?

—Nunca dejarás de tener miedo, Ketsi. De eso se trata ser valientes, se héroes. Hacemos lo correcto, a pesar de nuestros propios temores. Oye, está bien si quieres retirarte, nadie te juzgará, y nadie podrá decir que no llegaste hasta aquí; fuiste tú quien recuperó la esmeralda, después de todo. Pero, piensa en esto: la única forma de ser más fuerte, y vencer nuestros miedos, es en el campo de batalla.

El ave no dice una palabra. Arkezz pone una mano sobre su hombro, le sonríe. Luego, el canino se levanta y regresa a la charla, proponiendo ideas que impliquen acorralar al enemigo y vencerlo juntos, pero la primera parte saca a todos de sus casillas y las críticas y rechazos a la idea no se hacen esperar, lo que hace reír al dingo. Ketsi, por su parte, tiene otras cosas en qué pensar.

En estos momentos, los agentes están por partir. Está vez mucho mejor preparados, sus trajes, con un diseño similar, dan la impresión de ser armaduras modernas. Cada uno con distintas armas de corto o largo alcance, ambas en raros casos. Todos abordan las naves en la sala de despegue, donde las gigantescas compuertas se abren, esto sucede alrededor de todo el edificio, en los pisos más altos.

Un agente no preparado y con un brazo vendado se las arregla para pasar desapercibido en medio de todo el caos controlado y el movimiento.

—Tsk… me cuesta creer lo fácil que es.

—Oye.

—Oh…

El ave se encontraba caminando hacia una pequeña nave de transporte cuando es sorprendido por uno de mayor rango. Se trata de un jaguar, un par de decenas de centímetros más alto y, en definitiva, más fuerte, pues apantalla por completo a nuestro pájaro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar reposando, ¿hiciste tu reporte?

—Ahh… Ese reporte, ¿de verdad lo necesitan ahora? Porque —comienza a caminar de reversa y con lentitud hacia la nave—… Estoy algo ocupado, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué?… ¿Piensas subir a una de las naves? ¡No estás en condiciones de pelear!

—No, no, no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así? Yo solo… ¡Olvidé algunas cosas en aquella nave! No me hicieron el favor de bajarlas y… las necesito ahora mismo.

—Bien. Regresa a tu habitación, le pediré a otro agente que te las lleve, solo dime qué cosas eran.

—Yo…

Las naves de batalla y apoyo comienzan a despegar una por una, luego en grupo.

—Maldición —se quejó entre dientes—…

—¡¿Ah?!

—Argh… Bien, no tengo tiempo para esto.

El chico se echa a correr, a lo que el otro agente lo persigue, no tarda en alcanzarlo, sin embargo, el ave se gira, utilizando su ala buena para impulsarse de manera que logra arrojar dos fuertes patadas al aire. El agente las bloquea, pero su atacante retira sus pies tan rápido que no lora atraparlo, regresa a su posición para seguir corriendo.

—¡Deténganlo! —otros agentes, ya armados, lo persiguen igual.

—Con un… ¡argh!

Se barre para esquivar varios disparos paralizantes, se sabe esto por el color amarillo de la energía y lo inestable de su apariencia. Regresa a su posición y corre. Un par de agentes lo interceptan con sus lanzas, las puntas de las mismas tienen un efecto eléctrico, pero el chico logra bloquear y redirigir una con su ala de manera que un arma choca con la otra, luego, da un salto y separa sus piernas para patear a ambos agentes en el rostro.

Sus atacantes caen, pero es interceptado de inmediato por aquel jaguar. Comienza un combate en el que el águila solo busca esquivar y avanzar poco a poco hacia la nave, está a tan solo 7 metros de ella. Para su desgracia, tres agentes más comienzan a disparar. Él los vio venir, así que dio un gran salto para esquivar los ataques. Una vez en su altura máxima, extiende su ala para arrojar un poderoso aleteo en dirección al suelo, esto genera una breve, pero potente corriente de aire que logra aturdir al jaguar. Cae sobre él y patea su rostro para rematarlo.

—Agente, ¿qué cree que está haciendo? ¡Deténgase de inmediato o será acusado de traición!

—¡Solo no se metan en mi camino! ¡Me lo agradecerán después!

Aquellos agentes corren en su búsqueda, el águila solo retrocede un par de metros. Entonces, una larga nave de combate se atraviesa, obligándolos a retroceder. Cuando el vehículo sale del camino, el rebelde ya no está. Lo buscan con la mirada y lo encuentran subiéndose a la pequeña nave de transporte. Cierra la puerta antes que los disparos lo alcancen y despega.

—Atención, tenemos un despegue no autorizado; una nave de transporte de clase 2 está saliendo de la estación, repito: una nave de clase 2 está saliendo de la estación. El agente es… ¡cuidado!

El agente pasa sobre ellos, casi los golpea. Trata de huir lo más rápido posible. Por su lado, el jaguar ya se ha levantado, sin otro poder más que el de observar.

—Exactamente ¿qué planeas hacer?

Entremezclándose entre las enormes naves de batalla a comparación de su vehículo, el agente sale del edificio. Desde el suelo y distintos puntos de la ciudad, se ve a un enjambre o una gigantesca parvada comenzando su viaje. Los chicos esperan aún más impacientes, pero la pequeña nave los sorprende al llegar desde un lado de la calle, las puestas se abren y el chico baja para soltar un rápido pero largo respiro de alivio.

—Casi no lo logro, uff… Bien, chicos, esta es su oportunidad. Tairo, Michael, los controles no son muy distintos a los de un auto, seguro podrán hacerse cargo. De cualquier modo, ya programé las coordenadas. Está todo listo, buena suerte, chicos.

—Espera —interrumpe Tairo—, ¿no vendrás con nosotros?

—Yo… Me temo que tendré que ocuparme de otras cosas. Supongo que tendré que explicar todo a mis superiores. No quiero ponerles más presión encima, pero, si no logran algo, en definitiva, saldré del Equipo Especial, tuve que patear varios rostros para sacar esta cosa. Además, si no se van ya, comenzarán a seguirlos muy de cerca.

—Tsk… Bien. ¡A partir de ahora, no hay vuelta atrás! ¡¿Estamos todos en esto?! —alzó la voz Tairo, dirigiéndose a los demás.

—Sabes que cuentas con nosotros —habló Arkezz, mientras su amigo solo se queja para luego suspirar, aceptando el desafío.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué te tomas la molestia? ¿qué consigues de hacer todo esto por nosotros? —Raikasai, mostrando algo de enfado o, quizá, solo inseguridad.

—No haría nada de esto si no supiera que vale la pena. Desde que los vi adentrándose en el bosque, solo ustedes, sabiendo que incluso el Equipo Especial se había retirado, supe que los necesitaríamos. Son muy pocos los mobianos que tienen el poder y el valor de utilizar sus dones para algo más que solo competir o hacer su propia vida más fácil. Estamos hablando de proteger nuestro mundo, Mobius. Y es algo que solo nosotros podemos hacer. No sé qué más están esperando, entren de una vez al maldito vehículo y ¡vayan a la isla!

No dudan más y entran en cuanto el agente les abre paso. Michael y Tairo buscando conocer los controles, pero, Arkezz y Raikasai notan que Ketsi aún no ha subido. Ambas miradas están sobre ella.

—Yo…

—Has lo que creas mejor, Ketsi —le animó Arkezz. La quetzal, se lo piensa un momento, pero…

—Si no crees estar a la altura, entonces retírate ahora.

—R…Raika…

Entonces, Ketsi levanta la mirada. Decidida.

—¡No! ¡Ya llegué hasta aquí! Comenzamos esto juntos, ¡y lo terminaremos juntos! —exclamó para luego subir al vehículo de un salto. Las puertas se cierran.

El agente se despide con un saludo que los demás corresponden para al fin despegar. Para evitar al Equipo Especial, la nave toma un desvío programado con anterioridad.

—Parece que no eres tan cobarde, después de todo —comentó Raikasai, sentado hasta el fondo, de brazos cruzados.

—O…Oye, Raikasai, no deberías…

—No me subestimes, rojito. Veamos quién está más asustado cuando lleguemos a la isla, ¿quieres?

Esto sorprende al águila, no responde y la quetzal toma asiento. Pero, en contraste con su actitud anterior, Raikasai deja salir una sonrisa, la cual se contagia en los asientos del piloto y copiloto. Por su parte, el rostro de Arkezz es más bien de torpeza y sorpresa. Ketsi también porta su propia sonrisa, ahora está decidida y no le queda duda de lo que debe hacer.

Por dentro, la nave es bastante parecida al vehículo de Tairo. Con tres asientos detrás, tres en medio y dos al frente. Puertas en ambos lados de la nave, pero repleta de pequeños sitios donde colocar armas y otros instrumentos.

Hay una pantalla holográfica en medio de ambos asientos de enfrente. En ella podemos ver el mapa que traza el camino hacia la Isla Ángel. A pesar de ser camino recto en su mayor parte, puede que les tome tiempo llegar, aunque la nave sea más rápida que un vehículo en todo sentido. ¿Qué les espera al llegar a la isla? ¿Estarán compitiendo con el Equipo Especial como han hecho hasta ahora? ¿Qué ha pasado con los demás equipos? ¿Estarán a la altura de este desafío? Estas preguntas son las que invaden las mentes de estos chicos, y… pronto podrán dar respuesta a las mismas.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"La llegada a la Isla Ángel"


	7. La llegada a la Isla Ángel

Contrario a lo que pensaban, solo les ha tomado poco más de una hora acercarse a la isla. Pueden verla a lo lejos bajo el cielo nocturno. Todos están emocionados, nerviosos, sin palabras para expresarse. No es común que cualquier mobiano pise el lugar, ni siquiera por turismo.

—Chicos, ¡miren! —señaló Ketsi por su ventana. Una pequeña flota del Equipo Especial se acerca a la isla, avanzando mucho más rápido que ellos, pero a una distancia similar que la misma isla en estos momentos.

Poco más de cien naves de batalla o apoyo y una gran nave madre de casi 100 metros de largo es lo que compone este pequeño ejército.

—Parece que finalmente se lo están tomando en serio —comentó Raikasai, impresionado, pero sin perder su semblante serio.

—Chicos… Escuchen esto.

Michael, por su lado, revisaba si alguno de los equipos se había reportado ya. Para su sorpresa, el chat grupal está lleno de mensajes. Arkezz y Ketsi se acercan para leer también. Mensajes como: "lo sentimos, no lo logramos, tuvimos que huir", "¡no nos dijeron que tendríamos que pelear!" "¡eran demasiado fuertes!" ¡el Equipo Especial tuvo que salvarnos!" "fue una humillación" "¿los salvaron? ¡Nosotros tuvimos que salvarlos a ellos!" "¿qué eran esos monstruos?".

—Creo que… solo tuvimos suerte. ¿Creen que lo logramos solo porque nos enfrentamos a un grupo más pequeño?

—Quizá el terreno también nos benefició un poco —agregó Tairo.

—También tuvimos la suerte de que un agente prodigio nos ayudara —secundó Ketsi.

—Sin mencionar —refunfuñó Raikasai desde atrás— que tenemos a un prodigio en nuestro equipo también —haciendo que las miradas sean dirigidas al dingo.

—O…Oigan, vamos, en realidad yo no hice gran cosa en comparación. Todos hicimos algo, peleamos igual, por eso ganamos. Quizá los demás no supieron trabajar en equipo como nosotros.

Esto no los deja del todo conformes, pero lo suficiente para seguir adelante sin objetar nada más. Sin embargo, Michael nota algo en la respuesta de Arkezz, un poco de nerviosismo, más de lo que debería.

La flota del Equipo Especial llegará a la isla en pocos minutos, y los chicos en poco más. Cada metro que se acercan hace crecer más sus emociones. ¿Podrán lidiar con todo esto?

**La llegada a la Isla Ángel**

**Atrapados en una batalla imposible**

—Así que… esta es la Isla Ángel —habló Arkezz, impresionado por la belleza del lugar.

Se encuentran a pocos metros de una de las playas. Del otro lado de la isla, ya se pueden ver luces y explosiones por un combate en desarrollo. La nave madre del Equipo Especial está en lo más alto, siendo visible desde cualquier sitio en la isla.

—Entonces… ¿cuál es el plan? —cuestionó Raikasai.

—Apoyar al Equipo Especial todo lo que podamos para ganar este combate. Derrotaremos a ese Ser Oscuro cueste lo que cueste.

—Tairo…

—¿Sí?

—¡Ese no es un maldito plan!

—¡Al menos sabemos a qué hemos venido!

—¡Dejen de discutir! Necesito pensar —interrumpió Michael mientras masajeaba su frente—… De acuerdo, creo que lo mejor será llegar a pie. Estaciona la nave a un par de kilómetros del templo, será mejor que no nos vean llegar o seremos blanco fácil, esta nave es pequeña y débil, la necesitamos en el mejor estado si queremos volver en caso de que el Equipo Especial nos ignore de nuevo.

—Supongo que está bien…

Con algo de dudas, Tairo usa el radar de la nave para buscar un punto dónde aterrizar. Sobrevuelan la jungla, encima de las enormes palmeras y extrañas formaciones de tierra. Sin embargo, no encuentran un lugar accesible, hasta que un rayo los sorprende.

—¡Tairo! —advirtió Arkezz al ver venir la energía oscura aproximarse. El tigre, quien se encontraba distraído, no reacciona a tiempo y solo alcanza a mover un poco la nave. Sufren un roce.

Buena parte de la nave es dañada del lado izquierdo, pierden potencia, pero siguen en el aire. Esta vez, Tairo ve venir el siguiente ataque y logra esquivar.

—¿Saben algo? No me molestaría caminar desde aquí —comentó Michael.

—Estoy de acuerdo —secundó Raikasai, quien abrió la puerta de repente—. ¿Quién viene?

Algo dudosos, deciden seguirlo. El águila salta, Ketsi le sigue. Tairo tuvo tiempo de programar un piloto automático, así que se da la libertad de entrar en su forma de relámpago para salir.

—Agh, odio la sensación que esto me da, Arkezz.

—¿De qué hablas? Lo hemos hecho muchas veces.

—Sigo sin poder acostumbrarme.

—No hay otra opción.

El dingo toma a su compañero del brazo y ambos se convierten en un rayo de luz que sale del vehículo. Las aves caen en picada, de inmediato notan que los ataques solo siguen la nave, hasta que logran destruirla.

—Oh, ouh…

—¡No digas "oh, ouh"!

Tairo ya había vuelto a su forma física cuando Arkezz y Michael lo encuentran. Ambos están tomados de los brazos, extienden un par en dirección al tigre, éste no tarda en entender el mensaje. Se impulsa hacia ellos y forman un triángulo. Todos entran a la jungla. Las aves aterrizan de lo más bien, pero los restantes deben utilizar su energía para frenar la caída, hasta que, a pocos metros del suelo, Tairo los suelta y cada uno utiliza su forma de energía para aterrizar. Michael vuelve a su forma física soltando a Arkezz al instante, da vueltas mientras intenta mantenerse de pie por el mareo.

—No tienes idea de… agh… cuánto odio esto, Arkezz —cae de sentón…

—Je, je. Lo siento, no había otra forma.

—Bien, no perdamos el tiempo. Raikasai, Ketsi, ¿vieron hacia dónde hay que ir?

—Ay… creo que no…

—Por supuesto que sí. Síganme.

Extiende sus alas y se pone en marcha, los demás lo siguen, pero Ketsi no puede evitar sentirse un poco mal al no haber puesto atención a ese detalle tan importante.

Tan pronto como comienzan a volar y correr, recuerdan que Michael no podrá seguirles el paso, así que deciden solo caminar. Raikasai, por su lado, decide elevarse solo un par de metros por encima de las palmeras, para asegurar el camino y no ser visto por cualquier enemigo.

Cualquier otro día, esta sería una noche silenciosa, cuyo vacío sería saciado por el cantar de los insectos y los cazadores nocturnos, pero no será posible disfrutar de eso hoy, pues explosiones invaden los oídos de nuestros héroes de manera constante. Luces negras y grises iluminan los cielos de la isla, haciendo imposible contemplar las estrellas. Las pequeñas criaturas huyen y cambian de escondite cada momento, pues la tierra tiembla con la fuerza del combate. Todo esto mantiene alerta a los chicos; Michael está a las espaldas de Arkezz siempre que puede, se puede ver que es quien más miedo tiene ahora mismo.

—Este lugar es el que menos ha cambiado en miles de años —comentó Tairo para calmar un poco los ánimos, inspirado por la belleza que aún se puede apreciar.

La jungla no es muy espesa, lo que facilita la exploración. La vegetación siempre se ve llena de vida, no hay una sola hoja café o dañada. El césped está muy cerca de parecer podado por un profesional, de no ser por visibles desperfectos a los que no se les puede culpar. Hay desniveles y grandes rocas en cada rincón y, de no ser por el ruido del combate, se podrían escuchar los lagos y arroyos a la distancia.

—Eso es gracias a la Esmeralda Maestra —habló Michael, para distraerse—, mantiene a la isla es un perfecto orden y equilibrio a la vez que le brinda todo lo necesario para que la vida prevalezca sin importar qué. Este lugar depende mucho de esa gema; sin ella, el lugar comenzaría a desplomarse a los pocos años. Por eso es el único lugar que cambia muy poco en comparación al resto de Mobius.

—¿Qué tan vieja es la isla?

—Creo que nadie lo sabe, es posible que las primeras civilizaciones en Mobius nacieran aquí, pero son solo teorías de universidad.

—¿Oh? Esperen —advirtió Arkezz.

Todos se detienen, Raikasai se mantiene a flote, buscando alguna amenaza con la mirada. Para su fortuna, alcanza a ver un proyectil de energía volando en su dirección, lo esquiva por poco y regresa al suelo.

—¡Nos encontraron!

Todos se ponen en guardia y ven llegar a los equidnas no muy lejos. Se ven igual que los de antes, con un color oscurecido y ojos negros. Pero ahora son más, todos vienen de frente.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Los enfrentamos? —el águila, con las alas al frente, listas para encenderse.

—No, son demasiados, debemos huir —sugirió Tairo.

—No creo que podamos rodearlos, y tienen muy buena puntería como para intentar pasar por encima —advirtió Ketsi, con audible preocupación.

—Entonces solo nos queda retroceder —habló Tairo, frustrado.

Michael ve la situación detrás de los chicos. Los enemigos se acercan con calma, no parecen tener prisa, la victoria está asegurada, al menos así piensan, pero, ¿quién no lo haría en esa posición?

—Podemos atravesarlos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Michael? —expresó Arkezz su agradable sorpresa.

—Serán poderosos guerreros, pero dudo que puedan con todas sus habilidades a la vez. Hay que abrirnos paso entre ellos. ¡Es ahora o nunca! Escuchen: Ketsi, necesito que…

Todos escuchan con asombro el plan del que alguna vez era quien más en contra se hallaba acerca de pelear, o siquiera de comenzar el viaje. Sus nervios se notan en su forma de hablar, la manera en la que mueve las manos con gestos que acompañan la explicación, el hecho de que no puede establecer contacto visual con algún miembro del equipo que no sea Arkezz por mucho tiempo. En instantes se cuestionan si es un buen plan, pero es gracias a la falta de opciones viables que deciden prestar completa atención y actuar.

—Y… ¿alguna duda?

—Me quedó claro, ¡hagámoslo! —gritó el águila mientras prendía fuego a sus alas.

Los chicos se ponen en guardia, los equidnas responden haciendo lo mismo. Por su lado, Ketsi comienza a disparar potentes chorros de agua de sus alas a los pies. Es pocos segundos, el agua acumulada comienza a formar una burbuja que cubre el cuerpo de la quetzal. Los chicos toman una gran bocanada de aire para unirse. Raikasai no hace lo mismo; con sus alas envueltas en calor, emprende vuelo a solo un par de metros de la gran burbuja y, a la par, todos comienzan a avanzar lo más rápido que pueden.

Michael es cargado por la burbuja, como si lo llevara la corriente. Los equidnas, comienzan disparar con lanzas, pero Ketsi dirige una corriente especial para que Tairo y Arkezz contrarresten usando sus propios ataques. Por leves instantes, la burbuja se cubre con energía eléctrica y lumínica, disparando en contra de sus atacantes. Otros guerreros buscan atacar de frente, y es cuando Raikasai arroja un poderoso lanzallamas que, gracias a la corriente de Ketsi, cubre la burbuja como un escudo de fuego, obligando a retroceder a todo aquel que se acerque.

Así, se abren paso por la jungla, cubiertos por una gota de agua gigante que, en su interior, tiene diferentes corrientes controladas por aquel Ser Acuático. Deben avanzar rápido, salir del alcance de ese grupo de equidnas, los chicos no soportarán tanto sin respirar, en especial Michael.

Al fin, un par de peleadores se animan a atravesar la barrera de fuego y entran a la burbuja solo para ser expulsados de vuelta. Uno más entre de frente, quedando cara a cara con Ketsi, esto la obliga a detenerse. Una vez más, sus miradas se cruzan, el ave está paralizada. El atacante viene armado con una larga cuchilla y se dispone a atacar, pero el Ser Acuático reacciona y lo empuja hacia afuera solo con la corriente; esto no es suficiente, pero Tairo remata con un fuerte golpe que por sí solo no hubiera bastado, es la estática lo que expulsa al equidna.

Comienza a hacer calor, vapor sale de la burbuja y Raikasai se queda sin energía poco a poco mientras intenta evitar proyectiles. Michael hace una señal a Ketsi moviendo sus manos en desesperación, se está quedando sin aire y solo hay una forma de avanzar. El ave asiente, los chicos se preparan. Extiende sus alas y con un fuerte y rápido movimiento hace que la gota salga disparada de golpe; Raikasai reacciona al instante y emprende el vuelo en la misma dirección.

Obtienen un gran avance, sin duda alguna recortaron mucha distancia, pero el choque de la burbuja con alguna gran roca era inevitable. El agua se dispersa alrededor y los chicos caen al suelo. Tardan un poco en levantarse mientras recuperan el aliento, pero Arkezz levanta el pulgar mientras inhala y exhala con la mirada en el piso.

—¿Qué… haces… Arkezz?

—Solo… Bueno… Salió mejor de lo esperado… ¿No? Je, je —dejó salir una gran sonrisa que pronto se contagia.

Michael, por su lado, sigue en el suelo, levantando también un pulgar en señal de victoria. Raikasai aterriza pronto.

—No avanzamos mucho en realidad, los equidnas nos siguen de cerca, y seguro hay más adelante.

—Es cierto, no hay tiempo para descansar, debemos movernos.

Todos comienzan a trotan en cuanto Tairo habla. Sin embargo, Ketsi nota de inmediato las heridas de Raikasai, él estuvo recibiendo impactos de solo él sabe qué mientras los chicos huían cubiertos.

—Raika, tú…

—No pasa nada, sigamos adelante.

La energía oscura tiene más facilidad para consumir tejido al contacto utilizándola de la manera adecuada, esto se nota en el plumaje y piel quemada en pequeñas zonas de su cuerpo, en compañía de la ropa rasgada. Incluso tiene un par de moretones en el rostro, señal de que tuvo que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo en algún punto, pero nadie pudo darse cuenta. Quizá es por eso que pocos equidnas se atrevieron a entrar a la burbuja, esto apenas entra en la mente de los demás.

Pero poco tiempo tienen para pensarlo, pues, de improvisto, la tierra comienza a abrirse frente a ellos; se detienen de golpe, y un trío de equidnas surgen del suelo.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Olvidé que los equidnas son expertos cavando!

Los tres vienen sin armas, pero, por el tamaño de sus brazos, se podría deducir que basta un solo golpe para caer inconsciente.

—Son solo tres, yo digo que pasemos de largo.

—Espera, Raika… Maldición, se acercan más en la misma dirección, puedo sentirlos.

—¡¿Qué?!

Por si fuera poco, los que dejaron atrás se acercan, veloces. Están rodeados, no hay a dónde huir.

—Supongo que tendremos que pelear, después de todo —comentó Tairo, nervioso, pero manteniendo la calma.

—¿Alguien tiene alguna idea? —cuestiona el águila.

—¿Qué tan lejos estamos del templo?

—Aún faltan varios kilómetros, Ketsi.

—No lo lograremos a este paso. ¿Cómo supieron que estamos aquí?

—Chicos, ¡no hay tiempo para hacer preguntas! —interviene el mapache— La única manera de salir vivos es atacar a distancia. Raikasai, Ketsi, ustedes atacarán desde el aire. Tairo, Arkezz, ustedes en tierra, pero… Tú cubre a las aves. Arkezz, presta atención a tu alrededor y cúbrenos a todos con espejos cuando sea necesario. Debemos avanzar poco a poco hasta poder abrirnos paso. ¿Están listos?

Todos se ven los rostros, pero no hay dudas, tampoco opciones, así que ambos pájaros toman altura. De inmediato, un grupo de equidnas dispara, pero el dingo crea varios espejos a su alrededor para reflejar los proyectiles.

Los tres peleadores se lanzan al ataque, pero Tairo arroja numerosos relámpagos de sus dedos al abrir bien las manos. No tienen la velocidad para esquivarlos, pero oponen resistencia, así que el tigre no se detiene, busca hacerlos retroceder, aunque forcejeen.

A este punto, ya son alcanzados por todos los equidnas, están rodeados, comienza el verdadero combate. Bolas de fuego, chorros de agua, relámpagos, rayos de luz y proyectiles oscuros vuelan por toda la zona, destruyendo el terreno e incendiando las palmeras una por una. Michael se mantiene en medio de Arkezz y Tairo, quienes defienden un flanco opuesto del otro, el mapache les advierte a todos de ataques que no son capaces de ver. La velocidad de sus compañeros al pelear en serio es asombrosa, permitiéndoles lidiar con numerosos proyectiles en parpadeos.

Por su parte, las aves cuentan con la protección de Arkezz, así que se toman la libertad de atacar sin cuidado, pero solo logran retrasar el avance de los equidnas. Por fin, un par de ellos logra interceptar a los chicos; Tairo intenta alejarlos con relámpagos como hizo con los peleadores, pero el filo de las armas de estos les permite redirigir la energía a la tierra al enterrarlas. Esto no les ayuda a prevenir el destello de Arkezz, que logra cegarlos el tiempo suficiente para avanzar.

—¡Eso es! ¡Arkezz! Deberías intentar liberarlos como antes.

—Eso… solo fue un accidente, no sé si podré…

—¡Tienes que intentar!

El dingo carga la gema en un bolsillo del pantalón. No tiene mucho tiempo para pensar, así que la toma con su mano derecha y la levanta, llamando la atención de cada enemigo en la zona. Ocurre lo mismo que la última vez: actuando como potenciador, la gema le otorga energía extra a Arkezz y libera un poderoso destello; el resto del equipo volteó su mirada a tiempo.

El resultado fue el esperado, todos los equidnas caen al suelo. Han recuperado su voluntad a medias, luchan por el control de sus cuerpos, pero, algo anda mal. La oscuridad de sus cuerpos los vuelve a consumir a una velocidad mayor esta vez.

—No, ¡¿por qué?! ¡Funcionó la última vez! —Arkezz, alarmado e importante.

—Tsk… ¡No podemos quedarnos a pensar! ¡Hay que avanzar! —habló Tairo con firmeza, y todos lo hacen así, solo Arkezz se queda atrás.

El chico ve cómo, uno por uno, los equidnas son controlados por aquella fuerza oscura de nuevo, tomando sus armas para luego ponerlo en la mira. Al final, huye transformándose en luz y se reúne con el resto del equipo.

—Maldición, ¿cuántos equidnas viven en esta isla?

—Está completamente habitada por ellos desde hace milenios, ¿qué esperabas, Raika?

—¡Chicos! —interrumpió Ketsi— Ellos podrán ser grandes guerreros, pero nosotros tenemos cuerpos superiores. Los equidnas no pueden ser tan rápidos, solo debemos huir de ellos hasta llegar al templo.

—Supongo que podemos hacer eso —Tairo, no muy convencido.

Como era de esperarse, más enemigos aparecen por cada rincón de la isla: debajo del suelo, sobre los árboles, por la izquierda, por la derecha, de frente, siguiéndolos. Usan todos sus trucos para evitarles. Los sobrevuelan, pasan en ellos transformándose en energía, los ciegan por instantes con luz o fuego. Y para complicar más la huida, deben maniobrar con Michael. Las aves lo cargan la mayoría del tiempo. Deben evitar proyectiles y ataques sorpresa que solo Arkezz es capaz de prevenir.

Poco a poco comienza a notarse su cansancio, el dingo puede sentirlos. Avanzan con gran velocidad, sin poder evitar dejar destrucción a su paso, pues esto sigue siendo parecido a una batalla donde la energía vuela como fuegos artificiales sin dirección.

—Puedo sentirlo… ¡Chicos! Estamos cerca del templo, puedo sentir decenas de mobianos peleando.

—¿Qué tan lejos está? —Michael, con mucho, pero mucho mareo.

—Menos de un kilómetro. Vamos, chicos, un poco más, casi lo logramos.

Volteando hacia atrás, Raikasai nota que los equidnas comienzan a cavar para pronto no quedar ninguno.

—Ey, dejaron de seguirnos. Se fueron.

—Lo más probable es que los recibamos en el templo.

—Es lo más seguro —concluyeron Tairo y Arkezz.

No dejan de correr y volar, pero ahora pueden hacerlo con más tranquilidad y en línea recta con Arkezz dirigiendo el camino. Ketsi lleva al mapache colgando de sus piernas, aunque el pobre individuo parece querer vomitar un poco.

Conforme se acercan, el ruido del combate se hace más fuerte; gritos, explosiones, luces de energía y naves dañadas es lo que refleja la grandeza de esta pequeña guerra entre dos bandos. Lo único que pueden hacer los chicos a estas alturas es seguir avanzando y preguntarse si de verdad estarán al nivel.

Por fin, han llegado al lugar. Es tal como se lo imaginaban, hay decenas de equidnas guerreros y agentes especiales combatiendo. Las naves están divididas en dos grupos, las que apoyan a los peleadores desde el aire, y aquellas que tratan de romper una especie de barrera invisible que protege el templo. Cada vez que un disparo golpea este escudo, la energía oscura se puede apreciar por un segundo.

Esta vez, no hay agentes caídos, eso es gracias a gigantescas naves de apoyo que absorben a los heridos desde una altura segura, fuera del fuego cruzado. Pero no hay un solo equidna derrotado, solo cuerpos superando sus propios límites al ignorar heridas para seguir en el combate. Ya hay sangre derramada por doquier.

—Esto es… horrible —Ketsi, con una ligera expresión de horror.

—Así se ve una pelea de verdad —comentó Tairo—. No creo que peleen por derrotar a los equidnas, buscan la manera de entrar al templo, pero un enfrentamiento era inevitable. Quien los esté controlando solo busca tiempo.

—Entiendo, pero, ¿dónde están…?

Al momento que Arkezz hablaba, es interrumpido por la presencia de Seres Especiales, se trata del equipo que se ofreció a explorar la isla; todos controlados por la misma energía oscura que los equidnas.

—Ahh, maldición, lo que nos faltaba —se quejó Raikasai.

Los del equipo corrupto son cinco, todos con la capacidad de volar, se nota que han estado luchando contra las veloces naves de combate del Equipo Especial. Sin embargo, esto se detiene cuando notan la presencia de los chicos. Los voltean a ver como si fueran automáticos, y no tardan en ir por ellos.

—Rayos, rayos, ¡rayos!

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Estoy demasiado cansado para esto!

—¡Ketsi, Raika! ¡Cálmense un poco!

—Michael, seguro los conoces, ¡dime todo sobre ellos!

En ese instante, todos se separan. Dos de los corruptos siguen a Arkezz, el resto busca su propio objetivo, solo Michael tiene la oportunidad de esconderse tras un arbusto cerca de la selva.

—Bien, Arkezz, escucha: todos son parte del grupo aural, los que te siguen son un Ser Cósmico y un Mental, mantente fuera del campo de visión de ese último y busca llevarlos a una zona cerca de los árboles.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

Así lo hace. El dingo es más rápido que ellos, aunque solo pueda deslizarse un poco sobre el nivel del suelo cuando se esfuerza al máximo. Los dos Seres Especiales que lo siguen son grandes mamíferos, de un tamaño similar o ligeramente superior al mismo Arkezz.

Ataques de energía a distancia buscan dañarlo, pero él los siente desde antes de ser arrojados, por lo que le es fácil evitarlos. Se adentra de nuevo en la jungla, pero sin alejarse demasiado. Moviéndose de una manera casi aleatoria entre las palmeras y arbustos, logra perderlos. Ambos lo buscan con la mirada con desesperación, hasta que el psíquico ve venir una lanza de energía lumínica seguida del dingo. Esquiva el ataque con relativa facilidad, pues venía de frente, y atrapa al lumínico en un campo telequinético antes de que pudiese conectar un fuerte puñetazo, pero el chico extiende su mano para crear un espejo a lo lejos justo en el lugar donde aquella lanza avanzaba. El ataque es reflejado y conecta en la espalda del enemigo antes de que pudiese entender lo que ocurría, soltando a Arkezz a consecuencia.

Antes de siquiera poder aterrizar, el cósmico aparece con mucha energía acumulada en ambas manos juntas, dispuesto a disparar un poderoso rayo. Lo hace, pero el dingo huye en forma de luz y se coloca detrás para golpear con el codo. No pasa ni un segundo cuando el psíquico busca contraatacar.

Las luces del combate en los árboles llaman la atención de los otros chicos, quienes tienen sus propias peleas ahora.

Raikasai mantiene un combate aéreo frente a un Ser Místico, un mobiano con un poder que podría compararse con la magia. El águila ígnea tiene todo en su contra, su rival es más fuerte, conoce más técnicas, su energía es superior, sin mencionar el tamaño de un mamífero grande. Raika no puede hacer más que esquivar numerosos ataques a base de energía que consisten en invocar diversas armas, bestias o elementos, todo hecho de la misma energía. Espadas, mazos, depredadores de todo tipo, aparente fuego, agua, vegetación; todo esto persigue a chico de fuego mientras él se defiende con sus lanzallamas.

—Ya estoy harto de esto.

Acumula energía en sus alas y luego las usa como cuchillas al aire. El resultado es un ataque casi como plasma que atraviesa todas las formaciones de energía de su adversario hasta llegar a él. Recibe todo el daño en el pecho, dos marcas de corte brillantes por el calor quedan como advertencia.

Raikasai no permite que su enemigo se reincorpore y, con una fuerte tacleada, se lo lleva de vuelta al suelo.

Por otro lado, Ketsi tiene su propia batalla aérea con un Ser de las Sombras. Intenta atacar con chorros de agua expulsados de sus alas, pero el oponente es demasiado rápido. Antes que ella pueda darse cuenta, tiene al sujeto de frente, a solo unos centímetros. El rostro de este individuo es más atemorizante que el resto. Ojos rojos rodeados de un negro casi puro, el pelaje oscurecido y una mirada fría, vacía, inexpresiva. La quetzal, intimidada, queda inmóvil ante su oponente el tiempo correcto para que algo la tome desprevenida y la jale hasta tierra, sujetándola de una pierna.

Una habilidad típica de este tipo de Seres Especiales es manipular las sombras a su alrededor. De noche, son como peces en el agua. Pronto, Ketsi se encuentra sujeta de alas y piernas por manos hechas de energía sombría. El creador de las misma aterriza frente ella. El fácil notar el temor de la joven ave, pero ya ha pasado por sensaciones parecidas, está decidida a no ceder otra vez.

Su mirada se vuelve firme, sus ojos se cruzan con los de su rival y, de pronto, potentes chorros de agua comienzan a brotar de la tierra con una fuerza y velocidad que hicieron imposible al Ser de las Sombras reaccionar. Es elevado con fuerza y pierde la concentración para el agarre, Ketsi es libre y emprende el vuelo.

La batalla ha sido dura hasta ahora, hay fuego alrededor y la tierra se ha levantado por doquier; este es el terreno en el que Tairo maniobra para evitar a su oponente, una Ser Espiritual.

Se especula mucho sobre la verdadera naturaleza de estos seres. Por lo general, se les conoce como pacifistas, el lado opuesto de los Seres de las Sombras, pero con habilidades similares. Hay muy pocos es el mundo, y son menos los que se dedican al combate, por lo que es fácil deducir que Tairo no tiene la mínima experiencia en este campo, por eso evita un enfrentamiento directo, hasta conocer mejor a su oponente. Pero esto no podía durar para siempre.

Escondido tras un gran escombro, es sorprendido por este ser, pues le es fácil atravesar la tierra, haciéndose intangible.

—Maldición —expresó para luego arroja un fuerte puñetazo, el cual pasaría de largo por el cuerpo de su rival—. Oh, no…

Sujetando el brazo del tigre con ambas manos, el corrupto comienza a drenar la energía vital, debilitándolo poco a poco sin que él pueda zafarse.

—No… No te dejaré… ¡agh!

Cargando un poco de estática en su cuerpo, libera una fuerte corriente que golpea al espiritual, haciéndolo caer. Pero Tairo ha perdido mucha energía, no puede desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Carga suficiente energía en su puño para arrojar un poderoso golpe, y así lo hace, pero el cuerpo desaparece e impacta el suelo, provocando un gran estallido y un hoyo en la tierra.

—¿Qué?… ¡Agh!

El Ser Espiritual lo toma por detrás, sujetándolo por el cráneo para alzarlo junto con él. Tairo forcejea para liberarse, pero es en vano. El cuerpo del corrupto comienza a desvanecerse, convirtiéndose en un vapor blanco que entra al cuerpo del tigre. Entonces cae de pie, el iris de sus ojos desaparece y se vuelve inexpresivo. Voltea a ver a Raikasai, quien sigue luchando, alza la mano hacia él y una nube negra aparece a lo alto.

—Tsk… ¿Qué demo…? ¡Tairo! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Un relámpago cae, el ave no cuenta con la velocidad para esquivarlo. Fue un impacto tan fuerte, que el trueno y la luz llaman la atención de todos los presentes. Raikasai cae, sus llamas se apagan al descender y su cuerpo humea.

—¡Raika! ¡No!

No debió distraerse, una gran mano la toma con fuerza, cubriendo su cabeza y la espalda alta para estrellarla contra el suelo, levantando la tierra y dejando un gran hoyo donde yacería Ketsi, debilitada.

—Maldición, maldición, ¡maldición! ¡Esto se ve mal!

Tan pronto como habló Michael, un equidna lo encontró y el dingo llegó justo a tiempo para enviarlo lejos con una descarga de energía.

—Oh, rayos. Michael, ¿tienes alguna idea?

—Eh, eh… yo, no lo sé.

—¿Ah?… ¡Oh, ahora no!

En psíquico aparece con la intención de atrapar al dingo en su campo telequinético, pero escapa en la forma de un rayo de luz, comienza una persecución, pero el Ser Cósmico aprovecha para interceptar a Michael.

—¡Ah! Eh… Oye, yo no puedo pelear, ¿lo ves? No soy una amenaza —habló con unos nervios tan grandes como el problema en el que están metidos.

El corrupto solo lo observa, alza una mano hacia él mientras acumula un poco de energía muy brillante. El mapache sabe que se trata de una descarga de energía, una técnica básica que consiste tan solo en acumular aura y liberarla con fuerza; también sabe que su cuerpo no soportará algo así, y menos proviniendo de un ser tan poderoso.

—Ah, ah, ah, ¡ahh! ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡¿Podemos negociar?! ¡Sé muchas cosas! ¡Y tengo dinero! ¡Puedo darte cualquier información! ¡La que sea! ¡Y nunca tendrás que preocuparte por algún gasto! ¡De verdad!

El corrupto parecía dudarlo cuando mencionó sus conocimientos, tan solo un segundo de expresión, pero parece retractarse, deja salir toda su energía.

—¡Ahhh!

Un espejo de luz aparece justo a tiempo para reflejarlo. El poder de su propio ataque lo hace retroceder bastante. Arkezz regresa.

—Lamento tardar, ¿estás bien? —habló con prisa, se ven numerosas heridas en su cuerpo, sobre todo en los brazos. Sus ropajes están muy rasgados y hay suciedad por todos lados.

—Yo… estoy bien. Arkezz, debemos salir de aquí, no podremos con esto.

—Tsk… Rayos, tan solo… Ah. Está bien, creo que tienes razón —habló con tristeza—. Reunamos a los chicos y… ¿Chicos?

Es ahora que se da cuenta de la seriedad de la situación. Ambas aves están derrotadas y a merced de los corruptos. Para empeorar las cosas, Tairo se dirige hacia él, sin prisas.

—Oh, no… Michael, no podemos dejar las cosas así.

—Yo… aunque quisiera poder ayudarlos… Arkezz, esto es imposible, ¡no lo lograremos!

—Debo intentarlo, ¡no podemos dejar que termine así!

Entonces, Tairo se abalanza sobre él, y para colmo, el psíquico y el cósmico regresan. Están rodeados, en medio de un campo de batalla en llamas bajo la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"Luz de libertad"


	8. Luz de libertad

—¡Michael! ¡Toma mi mano!

—No de nuevo…

Así lo hace. De inmediato, ambos huyen en la forma de rayos de luz. Los otros corruptos dejan de lado a sus oponentes, incapaces de levantarse, para unirse a la cacería.

Están lejos, pero no tardarán en ser alcanzados.

—¡No puedes vencerlos! —habló aprisa, esforzándose por el mareo— Por más que los dañes, seguirán peleando como los equidnas.

—Entonces solo hay una forma de ganar…

—No pensarás en… ¡Arkezz! Si no funcionó hace un momento, ¡¿por qué lo haría ahora?!

—Tsk… Yo…

Son alcanzados por sus enemigos, Arkezz sabe que de nada sirve huir, por lo que no se mueve. Michael se encuentra aterrado.

—¡Tengo que intentarlo!

Alza la gema a lo más alto, creando el gigantesco destello de antes. solo Michael logra cubrirse los ojos a tiempo. Pero…

**Luz de libertad**

**Un drástico giro de acontecimientos**

El destello golpeo a todos en tierra, tanto equidnas como agentes especiales, segándolos y parando el combate por un tiempo. Pero los Seres Especiales que seguían a Arkezz no solo tallan sus ojos por el dolor y la ceguera causada, también luchan por liberarse. Pierden el control en poco tiempo.

—¡Arkezz, ahora! —gritó Michael, a lo que su compañero reacciona.

Sin tardanza, crea una lanza de luz con sus manos y, en un parpadeo, intercepta al psíquico para atravesarla con ella.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—¡Improvisando!

Deja el arma artificial clavada y se aleja, extiende su mano para concentrase en ese punto y provoca un estallido de energía en el interior de su adversario. Con esto, la energía oscura que lo controlaba es erradicada en solo dos segundos, pero lo deja con una herida mortal en el cuerpo. No hay un agujero en su pecho, pero sí una marca negra como un moretón. Se desploma, pero el dingo lo atrapa entre sus brazos.

—Ahora eres libre, compañero.

Se inclina para dejarlo descansar en el suelo. Pero no hay más tiempo, todos se han curado de su ceguera. Tanto el Equipo Especial, como los equidnas, buscan la fuente de aquella luz, todas las miradas caen sobre Arkezz.

—Oh, no…

—¿Ahora qué hacemos?

De pronto, múltiples disparos provenientes de una nave descendiendo se interponen entre los chicos y sus enemigos. Se ve cómo una luz cae desde una de las enormes naves de apoyo y eleva al Ser Mental liberado hasta llevárselo. Los atacantes bajan y abren una compuerta, invitando al dingo y el mapache a subir. No dudan ni un segundo en hacerlo, y la nave le eleva de nuevo.

Desde arriba, el espectáculo es aún peor. Se puede apreciar como agentes son derrotados y rescatados por las mismas luces solo para ser reemplazados por otros apenas recuperados de su batalla anterior. Hay incendios por todos lados, lo único que sigue intacto es el templo, pues está protegido por aquella barrera.

—Tienen valor —comentó un agente—, pero no deberían estar aquí. Aun así, vimos cómo liberaste a uno de los chicos que fueron controlados. Dime, ¿crees que puedas repetirlo?

—Yo… creo que sí.

—¿Crees que puedas liberar a todos los equidnas?

—Yo… Eso creo, no estoy seguro, son demasiados, ¿qué pasa si me quedo sin energía? ¿Cómo puedo saber que no los volverán a controlar mientras libero a otros?

—Mmm. Ya veo. Descuida, chico, no tienes que hacerlo, te agradecemos tu apoyo. Te llevaremos a una de las naves para que te sanen, luego…

Mientras el agente habla, Arkezz observa el combate. Es evidente que no ganarán, no mientras los equidnas sean imposibles de vencer, y la única forma de derrotarlos ahora, sería matarlos. A menos que…

—Solo dígnales a dónde quieren que los lleven y…

—Lo intentaré.

—¿Ah?

—¿Arkezz?

—Debo intentarlo. Soy el único que los puede liberar. Tengo que hacerlo.

Hay un momento de silencio. Arkezz se ve decidido. Michael, aunque lo piensa un momento, está dispuesto a apoyar a su compañero, así que asiente en aprobación.

—Bien, me gusta su actitud. Los llevaré a una de las naves para que los sanen y…

—No hay tiempo para eso, solo abran la compuerta.

—Vamos, chico, solo tomará un momen…

—No, de verdad, ¡abran ahora!

El resto de los corruptos, con excepción de Tairo, se acercan a la nave con gran velocidad. Son interrumpidos por las demás naves de combate, pero no tardarán en llegar.

—Bien, buena suerte.

La compuerta se abre. Arkezz y Michael se ven por un momento y asienten, el dingo se deja caer.

—Muy bien, Arkezz, escucha, no dudarán en ir tras ti. No solo ellos, todos los equidnas lo harán ahora que saben que tienes una esmeralda.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —gritó el agente por la sorpresa.

—Descuida, lo tengo muy presente.

Cayendo en picada, observa venir a sus tres rivales. Su cuerpo se ilumina de un blanco puro y un destello similar al anterior es expulsado. El sombrío retrocede, pero los otros dos alcanzaron a cubrirse y evitan se cegados. De poco le sirvió al cósmico, pues es interceptado antes de retirar su brazo de los ojos.

Con un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, se lo lleva consigo. Pero no se rendirá tan fácil, comienza a absorber energía de algún lado en su mano y apunta a la espalda del dingo.

—Si esa cosa te da, ¡te partirá en dos!

—Tsk.

Lo empuja un poco hacia abajo, gira su cuerpo y lo patea con el talón, enviándolo directo al suelo. El ataque es disparado de todas formas, pero sin un blanco específico. Tal como Michael dijo, todo lo que es alcanzado por el ataque es rebanado como si de un láser blanco se tratara. Por fortuna, solo fueron árboles, palmeras y rocas.

—¡Sobre ti!

Antes poder acercarse, es interceptado por el místico, quien se disponía a terminarlo con dos grandes cuchillas de energía. Arkezz reacciona a tiempo y se cubre de ambos ataques con una lanza de luz creada a la rápida, por lo que comienza a fracturarse de inmediato.

Ambos caen con una fuerza tal, que levantan tierra y escombro alrededor. El cósmico se levanta al momento, y el sombrío aparece.

Ambos aterrizaron de pie. Al verse rodeado, Arkezz levanta ambos brazos y tres pilares de energía emergen del suelo. El sombrío lo esquiva, pero los otros dos no; son arrojados varios metros atrás. El corrupto que esquivó se coloca detrás de Arkezz y logra atraparlo con gigantescos brazos de sombras.

—¿En serio?

—¿De verdad?

Para Arkezz y Michael era obvio, bastó con un destello para hacerlos desaparecer y liberarse. Crea una lanza de luz y se dispone a atacarlo, pero, de repente, un círculo brillante en el suelo lo rodea y evita que siga avanzando.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Es el místico! Puede que intente causarte algún estado secundario, ¡sal de ahí como puedas!

—¡No sé cómo!

La iluminación se hace más potente. Varias líneas se trazan dentro del circulo.

—Michael…

—Espera, ¡lo reconozco! ¡Te dejará sin energía atacando desde el centro vital!

—¿Quieres decir que bloqueará mi energía vital? ¿O algo así?

—¡Solo arroja tu lanza hacia el tipo detrás de ti!

—¿Oh?

Voltea y ahí lo ve, por lo que no pierde más el tiempo y la arroja, pero el cósmico se interpone y recibe el ataque.

—Rayos…

—Esa técnica toma tiempo, ¡no te rindas!

Arkezz crea una lanza tras otra, pero el cósmico sigue usando su cuerpo de escudo, sin importar qué tan rápidas, fuertes o en qué dirección sea arrojadas. Pronto, su cuerpo tiene hasta siete de ellas en el pecho, abdomen y brazos.

—Arkezz…

Las líneas terminan de trazarse.

—Maldición…

Entonces, la luz se vuelve tenue, hasta apagarse, la técnica es interrumpida. Confundido, busca al místico con la mirada, quien presenta fuertes quemaduras a lo largo de su cuerpo, en especial por la espalda, donde Raikasai lo sujetaba con un ala.

—Tú… ¿de verdad creíste que podrías hacerlo solo?

—¡Raikasai!

—Ahora, ¡esto es lo que te ganas por enfurecer a un Ser de Fuego.

Deja salir un potente lanzallamas que cubre el cuerpo del místico. El sombrío huye, pero el cósmico está demasiado herido para avanzar.

Sin perder más tiempo, Arkezz se impulsa hacia su rival lleno de lanzas, alza una mano y provoca la misma reacción que antes, pero siete veces más fuerte. La luz es tan brillante, que hace parecer que es de día por breves instantes. Uno más ha sido liberado, pero al costo de sufrir heridas de verdad mortales. Una nave de apoyo no tarda en llevárselo tal como la vez anterior.

Por otro lado, el místico cae al suelo como resultado de las heridas propiciadas por Raikasai.

—Aun estando bajo el control de aquel sujeto, el cuerpo tiene un límite. Seguro estuvieron luchando por horas mucho antes de que nosotros llegáramos. Ese tipo es un monstruo.

—Sí, lo mejor será que lo libere cuando antes.

—¡Chicos! ¡Cuidado!

Michael advierte sobre una enorme nube de tormenta que apareció sobre ellos. Arkezz reacciona a tiempo para crear un espejo de luz al momento exacto que cae el relámpago más fuerte hasta ahora. Pero este ataque es diferente, es constante, no se detiene, como una descarga de energía eléctrica. Arkezz opone toda la resistencia que puede, pero su espejo comienza a fragmentarse en cuestión de microsegundos.

El Ser de las Sombras busca aprovechar esta oportunidad, pero Raikasai lo tiene en la mira. Esto poco importa porque el relámpago termina en tan solo tres segundos, bastante tiempo para un ataque de este tipo. El espejo de Arkezz está fragmentado por completo, pero entero, lleno del brillo casi dorado de la electricidad. La sorpresa se la lleva el ser sombrío cuando el dingo redirecciona todo el poder del rayo hacia él.

Intenta huir, pero un tentáculo de agua lo sujeta. Ketsi se aproxima con lentitud, un ala extendida, la otra sujetando su hombro, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse lo más firme posible.

El corrupto recibe todo el poder del relámpago. Basta decir que terminó similar al místico, con el cuerpo tostado, y lo poco que le queda de ropaje como trapos. Hablando de magia, éste último intenta levantarse, pero Raikasai lo mantiene contra el suelo.

—Ketsi, me alegra que estés bien.

—Hola, Raika. Qué bueno, estaba preocupada.

—¡Ja! ¿Por qué? Se necesita más que solo golpes para vencerme.

—Je, je. Claro.

—Arkezz, comienzan a rodearlos algunos equidnas, el Equipo Especial no puede encargarse de todos.

—Rayos…

Tal como Michael advirtió, pronto se ven rodeados de guerreros. Las fuerzas del Equipo Especial comienzan a agotarse. Para colmo, los corruptos recién derrotados comienzan a recobrar un poco de fuerzas, suficientes para volver a pelear. ¿Qué crees? Tairo también se aproxima, amenazante, con sus puños cerrados y cargados de energía.

—Chicos… no creo poder pelear más —advirtió Ketsi.

—Arkezz, usa otra vez esa esmeralda.

—No lo pidas así nada más, Raika. Es agotador, y no creo que sirva de mucho ahora mismo, solo los aturdiré un poco.

Entonces, el viento comienza a soplar con fuerza, pero no es solo el clima, o algún efecto del combate. Se trata de la llegada de más naves del Equipo Especial. Son unas cuantas, solo naves de batalla. Para la sorpresa de todos, no son agentes especiales quienes las conducen, se trata de los equidnas liberados antes, quienes se arrojan de las naves, listos para pelear contra sus propios hermanos.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? —exclamaba Arkezz, asombrado, lleno de esperanza.

—Parece que al fin vienen a devolvernos el favor. Hm. Nada mal, eh.

—¡Chicos, miren!

Ketsi señala a un equidna acompañado de un rostro familiar. Un ala cubierta con una protección similar a armadura y colgando de su cuello, aquel joven agente aparece una vez más para ayudar en el combate.

—¿Me extrañaron?

—¡Ja! No me digas que piensas pelear así.

—Tal vez no pueda volar, pero solo necesito una para pelear.

El chico viene mejor equipado. Su uniforme gris también cuenta con la resistencia de una armadura. En su cinturón, lleva un par de pistolas, una más larga que la otra; algunas capsulas, y una especie de botón o interruptor. En su espalda, lleva algo parecido a una mochila metálica, pero sin bolsillos y lo que parece ser una celda de energía neutra en medio.

—Ustedes nos ayudaron a liberarnos del control de Noctis. No podíamos quedarnos a descansar mientras nuestros hermanos pelean como marionetas.

—¿Pueden creerlo, chicos? En cuanto se sintieron un poco mejor, me rogaron que los trajera a la isla. No pude negarme después de tanto lloriqueo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Era tu plan traernos de cualquier manera.

—Ya, lo que digas.

Tan pronto como han aterrizado, los recién llegados atacan a sus hermanos corrompidos, interponiéndose entre ellos y los chicos. Los Seres Especiales buscan levantarse al haber recuperado suficiente energía, pero, tan pronto empiezan a moverse, una lanza de energía atraviesa sus cuerpos. Arkezz alza ambas manos y causa, por tercera ocasión, que la energía lumínica estalle en sus cuerpos, borrando todo rastro de oscuridad en ellos. Ocurre lo mismo que las veces pasadas, una nave se los lleva.

No pueden celebrar esta breve victoria, pues Tairo se quita a los equidnas de encima para impulsase hacia los chicos.

—Con él no puedo hacer lo mismo, está poseído, debemos sacar al Ser Espiritual de su cuerpo.

—Un Ser Espiritual, ¿eh? Yo me encargo. Arkezz, ayuda a los equidnas, debes liberar tantos como puedas. Ketsi, apoya a Arkezz. Y, Raikasai.

—¿Ah?

—Tú ayúdame con esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hm, con que al final pides mi ayuda, ¿eh? De acuerdo, lo haré con gusto —confirmó, fijando su vista en el tigre.

—Arkezz, yo te avisaré cuando hayan liberado a Tairo, ve —habló Michael.

—Bien, se los encargo. Vamos, Ketsi.

Se separan. Tairo intenta perseguir a Arkezz, pero el agente saca la más pequeña de sus pistolas, es la misma que se convierte en un látigo de energía, y con esta arma, logra sujeta una de sus piernas para atraerlo a ellos.

—Solo hay que debilitarlo lo suficiente, podré sacar al espíritu de su cuerpo. ¡Hay que atacar!

No le dejan otra opción. El tigre comienza a arrojar relámpagos, pero el chico ya se encontraba listo para presionar el botón antes mencionado, activando un campo de fuerza a su alrededor con la resistencia más que suficiente para reflejar cada relámpago sin problema. El único detalle, es que se quedará sin energía en poco tiempo, el agente lo sabe, por eso está al pendiente de esto observando los datos en su lente.

Tairo deja los relámpagos a un lado y decide correr en contra de la barrera. El águila la desactiva y comienza a disparar, apoyado por las bolas de fuego de Raikasai. Tairo esquiva todos los ataques que puede, pero recibe uno que otro proyectil de energía. Están controlados para no causar heridas mortales.

—Creería que un Ser Eléctrico esquivaría una ráfaga como esta sin problema, ya veo lo que ocurre. Quien lo controla, no tiene idea de las capacidades de un Ser Eléctrico, nunca podrá utilizar su verdadero potencial.

—Ya veo, es por eso que al final pudimos vencer a los otros cuatro. Tsk, es un poco molesto darse cuenta.

Raikasai se abalanza contra Tairo, emprendiendo vuelo. Para su desgracia, el eléctrico ignora la pequeña ráfaga de fuego que recibe y atrapa ambas alas del águila; comienza un forcejeo.

—Vamos, grandísimo idiota, ¡soy yo! ¡Despierta!

Comienza a acumular estática en su cuerpo para utilizarla contra Raika, pero el agente aparece por un costado y amarra su látigo alrededor de su torso; lo jala hacia él y el ígneo se libera del agarre. Tairo se gira para soltar un fuerte golpe, pero el agente lo esquiva sin problemas y lo golpea con la punta de su arma, que recién había devuelto el látigo, y dispara.

Para rematar, Raikasai conecta una fuerte patada en su espalda. El tigre, furioso, busca contraatacar con relámpagos, pero el agente sube en sus hombros de un salto, aplicando una llave con sus piernas para jalarlo hacia el suelo. Los relámpagos de Tairo salen disparados al aire de sus manos. El águila toma una de las capsulas de su cinturón, la presiona un poco y se convierte en una especie de chip que coloca en el pecho del poseído. Hay mucha estática acumulada en su cuerpo, planea liberarse así al no poder utilizar su fuerza, pero el agente sabía esto de antemano. Lo libera y se aleja reincorporándose con un salto hacia atrás.

El tigre libera una poderosa descarga eléctrica que ambas aves solo logran evitar gracias a la barrera del agente. En cuanto el ataque termina, apaga la barrera, se para firme y baja la guardia. Tairo no parece darle importancia, ataca, pero lo detiene una poderosa onda electromagnética que es liberada por el chip en su pecho. La presión en su cuerpo es tan grande, que lo obliga a inclinarse, con ambas manos en el piso. Intenta sujetar su cabeza, opone resistencia, pero es demasiado.

—¡Ahora, Raikasai!

—¡Tairo!

Se impulsa sobre él. Al llamar a su nombre, hace que el tigre se esfuerce un poco más en alzar la mirada, pero es solo para recibir una potente palmada en el pecho. El ataque libera una onda de calor tan fuerte, que hace caer de espaldas a su compañero, pero aquel Ser Espiritual sale disparado del cuerpo a la vez, cayendo a solo pocos metros.

—Tairo… Ey, Tairo, ¿estás ahí? No te maté, ¿o sí?

Tose mucho, no parece tener muchas fuerzas, pero abre los ojos.

—¿Matarme? Je, je. Estaba preocupado por ti, crédulo.

—¡Ja, ja! Qué bueno que volviste, compañero.

Le extiende su ala para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Veo que volviste. Gracias, de verdad necesitábamos algunas manos.

—Si trataste de hacer un chiste sobre mi ala rota, no te salió.

El Ser Espiritual se levanta de a poco, con problemas para mantenerse de pie, pero listo para pelear. Los demás se ponen en guardia, pero una reacción de su rival los detiene, al instante se dan cuenta: una lanza de luz acaba de atravesar su cuerpo. Arkezz aparece en la forma de un rayo de luz, deja salir un largo suspiro.

—Eres el último del equipo. Imagino que todos pasaron una pesadilla, pero ahora están bien. Te liberaré y podrás reunirte con ellos, el Equipo Especial los sanará, o, al menos evitará que mueran, je, je.

El corrupto lo ve a los ojos mientras habla, parece furioso, pero, todos saben que no es él quien expresa ese sentimiento. Sin más que decir, Arkezz utiliza su técnica una vez más, liberando al chico, para que una nave de apoyo se lo lleve.

A lo largo del combate, se han visto caer varias luces del cielo, ya que Arkezz logró liberar a algunos de los equidnas y el Equipo Especial se los ha llevado para atenderlos. El dingo cae de sentón al suelo, exhausto, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Ketsi aparece para hacer lo mismo con exactitud a su lado.

—Chicos, de verdad se ven exhaustos. Tal vez necesiten un poco de sanación, llamaré a cualquier nave para que los levante.

—¿Sabes qué? Quizá eso no sea tan mala idea ahora mismo.

—Descuida, Arkezz. Ya han ayudado suficiente. Como podrás ver, ahora hay más agentes especiales y equidnas que corruptos. Descansen un poco, tal vez necesiten usar esas esmeraldas luego.

—Gracias, lo harem… Espera, ¿"esmeraldas"? Solo tenemos una.

—¿Ah? ¿No se los dijeron? Esos idiotas… El Equipo Especial recuperó tres esmeraldas antes. Creemos que los equidnas llevaron otras tres al Ser Oscuro que se oculta en el templo. Ustedes encontraron la última.

—Entonces… ¡ahora mismo tenemos la ventaja! ¡Podemos ganar! —expresó Arkezz, con emoción y alivio.

—El Ser Oscuro —pensaba Ketsi—… Es cierto, uno de los equidnas lo llamó "Noctis", ¿cierto?

—¿"Noctis"? Ese nombre parece sacado de algún cómic manga o un videojuego.

—¿"Arkezz"?

—Está bien, ya entendí, Ketsi.

—Sí, Noctis. Ese es su nombre, y lo conoceremos pronto, por eso es mejor que sanen al menos un poco. Vamos, no tienen tiempo que perder, una nave está por levantarlos.

Una luz aparece sobre Arkezz y Ketsi.

—Bien, volveremos lo más rápido que podamos —declaró el dingo antes de desaparecer seguido de Ketsi.

—Te prometo que haré más de lo que pude hacer aquí, no los perdonaré por usarme en contra de mis compañeros —Tairo, antes de desaparecer en la luz.

—¿Hm? ¿Tú no irás?

—Estoy en buena forma, no me detendré ahora.

—De verdad estás lleno de energía. Bien, si así lo prefieres.

La luz desaparece. Las águilas observan el panorama. Cada vez, los equidnas corruptos son más débiles, y más agentes regresan al combate. Todo está a su favor ahora.

—Bien, hay que patear unos cuantos equid… Woah… ¡Ahh!

Un temblor interrumpe todo conflicto o comentario. La entrada del templo se abre y una figura emerge.

—No puede ser…

—No, hermano, tú no.

—Maldición… ¡Ese Noctis es un maldito!

La puerta se cierra de nuevo. El guardián del caos, tan corrompido como el resto de sus hermanos, está listo para enfrentar a todo aquel que quiera atacar o entrar al templo, y no se hace esperar. De inmediato, se abalanza contra los agentes más cercanos, quienes deben evitarlo dentro de lo posible, ya que su fuerza es descomunal, fallar un golpe hace temblar el suelo o provoca una gran presión en el aire.

—¡¿Quién rayos es él?!

—Se trata del guardián de las siete caos y la Esmeralda Maestra. Es el equidna más fuerte, el mejor preparado para el combate. No será un rival fácil de vencer.

—Maldición, ni siquiera alguien como él pudo resistirse al control de ese tal Noctis. Y aparece justo ahora que Arkezz se está recuperando.

—Nuestro trabajo será contenerlo el tiempo que podamos. Debemos debilitarlo para que Arkezz pueda liberarlo con facilidad luego.

—Me parece bien. ¿Comenzamos?

—Te estás tardando.

Sin más qué decir, Raikasai alza el vuelo y el agente corre hacia el guardián. No es por nada el equidna más fuerte, sus compañeros apenas pueden mantener el combate, en especial con otros de sus hermanos interponiéndose contra su propia voluntad. La gran desventaja con la que cuentan, es que no quieren correr el riesgo de matar a sus hermanos, mientras que los corruptos atacarán a matar siempre que puedan.

Un ave envuelta en llamas capta la atención de este personaje. Raikasai se aproxima a gran velocidad, el guardián está listo para recibirlo en cualquier momento. Los demás intentan aprovechar la distracción, pero un simple movimiento de pie hace crecer enormes pilares de piedra que empujan lejos cualquier amenaza, excepto una.

El joven agente se las ingenia para saltar entre las rocas hasta aproximarse al guardián.

Raikasai busca acertar un par de patadas, pero el equidna atrapa ambos pies. "No hay problema", pensó el águila ígnea al instante, pues encendió sus piernas hasta los pies con llamas tan intensas, que harían que cualquiera se aleje, pero no ahora, pues no depende del dolor que pueda sentir este individuo, o de su voluntad.

—¡Maldición!

Raikasai busca zafarse utilizando sus llamas como propulsores, pero el agarre es demasiado. El guardián se dispone a arrojarlo contra el suelo, pero recibe una patada en el rostro. No lo hace retroceder, solo soltar al chico. Sus manos están muy quemadas, poco le puede importar. Intenta contraatacar, pero el agente salta lejos del lugar.

Otros agentes y equidnas intentan unirse a la lucha. El guardián los recibe de la misma manera, solo que esta vez, siguen el ejemplo del joven águila y se las arreglan para moverse entre las grandes rocas. Saltando, esquivando, incluso golpeándolas, destruyendo sus obstáculos, hasta que llegan con su exaliado.

La batalla es un caos indescriptible. Agentes especiales y guerreros equidnas intercalan entre combatir al guardián y enfrentar a los demás corruptos todo el tiempo. Para su fortuna, el resto de los agentes antes derrotados pueden volver al combate, y las naves de batalla pueden concentrarse en dar apoyo mejor que antes.

Sin embargo, es el guardián quien logra malherir a quien se le cruce de un solo golpe, reduciendo el número de atacantes cada vez que se descuidan. Es por eso que las águilas mantienen su distancia.

El agente dispara desde distintos puntos, saltando de un lado a otro todo el tiempo, esquivando rocas y eludiendo conflictos con otros equidnas. Raikasai también mantiene un combate a distancia, arrojando bolas de fuego y llamaradas cada que lo ve conveniente. Pero el guardián ni se inmuta ante los ataques de ambos. No solo su cuerpo es más resistente que el resto, también es controlado de tal manera que ignora cualquier daño para seguir peleando.

Por fin logra adivinar la posición donde el joven agente aterriza y lo atrapa enterrando sus pies.

—Oh, no…

Hace crecer un par de rocas a su lado para aplastarlo, pero otro equidna logra conectar un fuerte golpe en su rostro, entorpeciendo su control, lo que provoca que ambas rocas caigan sin más. Antes de poder reincorporarse, Raikasai lo abruma con un lanzallamas bien cargado, cubriendo su cuerpo hasta el cuello, quemando también la mayor parte de sus ropajes.

El agente logra salir del entierro solo con fuerza. Saca una de las capsulas de su cinturón y la coloca como munición en su segunda pistola, que posee un cañón más largo y delgado.

Cuando el guardián se dispone a golpear, Raikasai emprende el vuelo una vez más. Recibe disparos múltiples de agentes especiales, por lo que lanza una patada al suelo. Esto no solo levanta rocas, las eleva pocos metros en el aire y, arrojando puñetazos en su dirección, provoca que los objetos exploten y las piedras vuelen como proyectiles. Los agentes se cubren con distintas barreras, pero son interceptados por otros equidnas, quienes las rompen con solo un par de golpes.

A otro agente le toca el infortunio de ser elegido por el guardián para el ataque, pero Raikasai llama su atención de nuevo acertando algunas bolas de fuego. Al distraerse con él, no ve venir el látigo del joven agente, que se enreda en su brazo. El equidna lo jala con una fuerza tan abrumadora, que el chico suelta su arma en el aire, pero es parte del plan. Se reincorpora de inmediato y saca su segunda pistola del cinturón, apunta y dispara sin pensarlo.

El guerrero se cubre con ambos brazos, pero un proyectil de energía amarilla y estática acierta de cualquier forma, causándole una seria parálisis. Raikasai y otros peleadores reconocen la oportunidad. El águila ígnea se acerca para conectar una fuerte palmada en su abdomen, liberando una onda de calor similar a la que utilizó con Tairo. El guardián retrocede, de inmediato recibe múltiples ataques.

Las naves de combate apoyan desde el cielo, evitando que la mayoría de equidnas corruptos interfieran. Para su fortuna, sus armas rara vez logran acertar a algún vehículo y no causan un daño visible esta vez.

El guardián cae inclinado, pero su parálisis termina, se nota por la estática que se desvanece. Busca ponerse de pie, pero han atacado sus puntos de presión en piernas y brazos, por lo que le es difícil moverse incluso si es contra su voluntad.

De sorpresa, el mismo agente que lo paralizó, aquel con un ala rota, se acerca con rapidez para propiciarle una patada lo bastante fuerte como para derribarlo. Cae boca arriba. Al abrir los ojos, se ve rodeado de múltiples agentes especiales, incluyendo al más joven; Raikasai observa volando a pocos metros sobre su cabeza.

Para sorpresa de todos, de pronto encuentra la fuerza para levantarse. Deben retroceder. Sus movimientos son algo torpes, intenta mantenerse firme, pega un gran grito de guerra, y es cuando una lanza de luz atraviesa su pecho.

—¿Qué…?

—Agh, vamos, Arkezz, ya lo teníamos.

El resto de los chicos regresa, se reúnen alrededor del joven agente, solo Arkezz se acerca al guardián.

—Descuida, ahora mismo de sacaré de ese sufrimiento. Sé que eres consciente de todo lo que te obliga a hacer. No imagino el dolor que has de sentir al lastimar a tus hermanos. Bien, ahora mismo…

—¡Arkezz, cuidado! —advirtió Michael, pero el chico no reaccionó a tiempo.

Una lanza de energía oscura atraviesa al dingo. Un portal negro se creó detrás suyo tan rápido, que nadie hubiera podido avisarle a tiempo. De él, aparece la figura que comenzó todo. Rebosando de energía oscura, logra intimidar a todos solo con su presencia. Camina con calma, no lleva prisa. Se coloca detrás de Arkezz. El chico, adolorido, sorprendido, aterrado y con el aliento y su alma escapando de su cuerpo, gira su rostro para conocer a su atacante, pero es él mismo quien fuerza ese encuentro al sujetar la cabeza del Ser Lumínico para observarlo de cerca. Sus miradas al fin se cruzan, los ojos puros, pero llenos de terror de Arkezz, y las pupilas de un morado intenso, con la mirada fija, algo frustrada, pero curiosa de Noctis.

—Tú… Sí. Tú me has hecho más difícil mi trabajo. Me faltan solo dos fragmentos para restauran la maldita esmeralda madre, pero tú sigues distrayéndome cada vez que interfieren con mi control sobre esta raza. ¿Creíste que permitiría que liberaras a mi peso pesado? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Aprieta el rostro de Arkezz con fuerza para hacerlo vez cómo atraviesa el cuerpo del guardián con una lanza oscura, neutralizando aquella hecha de luz hasta hacerla desaparecer. La energía negra o morada de Noctis penetra hasta llenar el cuerpo del guardián una vez más.

Todos alrededor intentan intervenir. Se disparan todo tipo de proyectiles, relámpagos, lanzallamas, chorros de agua, pero Noctis crea portales con una facilidad increíble. Siempre dos a la vez, uno para absorber una oleada de ataques, otro para redirigirlos. Crea unos y otros en pequeños instantes, y los chicos y agentes no se detienen hasta darse cuenta que cada ataque que arrojaron dio a parar hacia las naves de apoyo. El daño es notable, pero ninguna ha sido derribada, por suerte.

—Tsk…

—Ese maldito…

El guardián se levanta de nuevo, firme frente a sus enemigos designados por Noctis.

—Debo admitir que, también me sorprendió que un simple agente, visiblemente el más joven de todos, le haya causado tantos problemas al guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra. Es ahora que veo lo interesante que puede ser el mundo en verdad. Me gustaría quedarme a experimentar un poco más con ustedes, pero ya perdí demasiado tiempo.

Observa por un momento al mobiano en su mano y lo arroja hacia el portal del que surgió.

—¡Arkezz!

—¡No!

—Acaba con ellos, "guardián", ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!

Entre risas, desaparece por el portal y éste se cierra de inmediato. La batalla se reanuda. Aunque el guardián ha recobrado sus energías, su cuerpo sigue dañado, lleno de quemaduras y heridas por ataques de energía. Lo último que quieren sus hermanos es que pierda la vida. Pero nuestros chicos solo pueden pensar en Arkezz ahora mismo: ¿qué pasará con él? ¿qué tiene planeado Noctis? ¿Cuánto tiempo les queda antes que la esmeralda madre quede restaurada por completo?

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo**

"La batalla por el mundo"


	9. La batalla por el mundo

La batalla se vuelve amena para el Equipo Especial y los chicos. Con sus cuerpos cada vez más dañados, los equidnas corruptos son fáciles de contener, sin mencionar la ventaja numérica. Ketsi se ha tomado el tiempo de apagar los incendios provocados por el largo combate. Las naves dañadas han podido repararse solas. Incluso el sol comienza a asomarse. Sin embargo, nadie ha podido atravesar la barrera que cubre el templo.

Algunos equidnas han intentado entrar por debajo, romper la barrera mediante el uso de la fuerza, pero todo es en vano.

De pronto, todos los corruptos caen inclinados para quedar inmóviles. Esto confunde mucho tanto a agentes como a los chicos, pero deciden no intentar nada.

—Parece que algo está pasando ahí dentro —comentó el joven agente, preocupado.

—¿Habrá terminado de restaurar la esmeralda madre?

—No lo creo, Raika. La isla comenzaría a elevarse de nuevo.

—¿Creen que Arkezz esté bien?

—No lo sé, Ketsi. Crucemos los dedos.

Dentro del templo, la gran Esmeralda Maestra está casi completa. Las piezas van unidas de una manera tan pobre, que se ven las grietas con mucha claridad. Solo hay dos pequeños trozos flotando sobre la gema, todas las partes cubiertas de energía oscura.

En el mismo cuarto, Arkezz lucha por arrancarse una lanza oscura del pecho. La sujeta con ambas manos, utiliza toda su fuerza, pero no sirve de nada, solo consigue hacerse más daño. No se detiene hasta que un leve chorro de sangre se dispara de su boca.

—Sigue luchando, si lo que quieres es morir rápido —habló Noctis, sin siquiera voltear, aun concentrado en la gema.

—Tú… ¿por qué haces esto?

—Para contenerte un momento. Lo último que quiero es que el resto de equidnas se libere de mi control, sobre todo ahora que estoy por terminar el trabajo. Me ha tomado horas sin descanso. He estado en verdad aburrido, no tienes idea.

—¿Qué…?

—Además, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a un espécimen de mi contraparte: un Ser Lumínico. En verdad me muero de curiosidad —sonrió.

—No… agh… No lo entiendo, ¿por qué te esfuerzas tanto en esto? ¿cuál es tu objetivo?

—¿De verdad tengo que contar esta historia de nuevo? —cuestionó con molestia, pero al fin logra unir uno de los dos trozos restantes, lo que le devuelve la sonrisa— Bien —giró hacia su huésped—, te mostraré en lo que quiero convertir este mundo.

Sin dejar de manipular la gema en ningún momento, Noctis se acerca a Arkezz, coloca una mano en su frente y, en un destello de energía, todo se vuelve negro.

**La batalla por el mundo**

**¿Por qué estamos aquí?**

Silencio absoluto; negro, eso es todo lo que hay. Al menos hasta que el dingo abrió los ojos. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a Mobius, el mundo donde nació, creció y ha conocido hasta ahora. Voltea en desesperación a todas direcciones buscando de qué sujetarse, pues está a la deriva del espacio. Pronto, comienza a sujetar su garganta, hasta que se da cuenta que no hay peligro alguno en realidad, ni siquiera es necesario respirar, pero, al hacerlo, puede exhalar e inhalar aire con normalidad. Entonces lo entiende, no está ahí realmente, puede que sea una especie de ilusión. Es ahora que se relaja un poco para contemplar la belleza de su mundo.

Los continentes parecen un poco más grandes que los de otro planeta familiar. Se puede observar desde aquí cómo Mobius ha sabido coexistir con la naturaleza, viviendo en constante armonía con el progreso. Pero, ¿qué es este sentimiento que de pronto despierta en Arkezz?

Sujeta su pecho con fuerza, sus ojos están brillosos. Este es su mundo, su hogar. Un planeta con incontables millones de años de edad, que ha pasado por demasiados cambios y conflictos. Pero, a pesar de todo, ha sabido recuperarse gracias a sus habitantes, cuyo amor por su Mobius no se compara con nada. La vida de este lugar se ha ganado su derecho a existir, y deben defender este derecho y su mundo a como dé lugar, sin importar las amenazas que vengan, porque eso es Mobius, un mundo de vida que pelea y nunca cede.

—Vaya vista, ¿no crees?

—¿Ah? Noctis.

El Ser Oscuro estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, observando, al igual que Arkezz. Por la expresión de su rostro, parece tener otro tipo de emoción. Sus ojos bien abiertos, llenos de asombro; y una sonrisa ansiosa. Solo sus brazos cruzados mantienen su semblante serio, dentro de lo que cabe.

—Es enorme. ¿Cuántos mobianos crees que lo habitan?

—Yo…

—No tiene importancia, es solo para que tengas una idea. ¿Qué tal si echamos un vistazo más de cerca?

—¿Qué…?

Alza un brazo de manera leve y hace un rápido chasquido. En un destello negro, se encuentran flotando sobre una gran ciudad, se trata de Silversoun. Como era de esperarse, hay muchísimo tráfico desde temprano, ni siquiera se puede sentir el calor del sol aún.

—Quiero que mires con atención, hermano. Observa a todas esas personas. Viven al día. Los adultos trabajan, los niños estudian, los desobligados piden dinero, ladrones buscando qué robar… en fin. Dime, ¿cuántas personas en la ciudad crees que se preocupan de lo que ocurre ahora mismo? ¿Cuántos crees que se están preguntando si su isla volverá a flotar?

—No entiendo. Por supuesto que todos lo hacen. La gente entera de Mobius debe estar preocupada, con la esperanza de que sus héroes logren salvar su mundo de cualquier peligro.

—Nada mal, solo que te equivocas. No estás viendo con la suficiente atención. Menos de una cuarta parte de esta ciudad está al tanto, la mayoría solo usan el tema para entablar conversación. Las otras tres cuartas partes siguen viviendo con normalidad, trabajando, estudiando, divirtiéndose, gozando, sufriendo, creando, destruyendo. Casi nadie está preocupado en verdad, ¿sabes por qué?

Arkezz no responde, solo voltea a ver a Noctis, confuso.

—Porque están acostumbrados a esto: algo sale mal, un "villano" aparece, luego un grupo de héroes lo detiene, y todo vuelve a un periodo de paz efímero que la gente muchas veces ni se molesta en disfrutar. Y es que, en realidad, un mal como yo no tiene la menor importancia.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —expresó su descontento con la afirmación.

—¿Lo preguntas en serio? ¿Tengo que mostrártelo?

Con otro chasquido, un destello negro los transporta a otro lugar. Llegan a un callejón de la misma ciudad. Arkezz busca algo con la mirada, solo hay basura y paredes con arte callejero. Hasta el momento que voltea al suelo. Se trata de un chico, joven, con moretones en el rostro y algo de sangre cayendo de los labios y más manchando su ropa.

—Pero ¿qué? ¡Chico! ¡¿Estás…?! ¿Ah?

La primera reacción del dingo es ayudarlo, pero, al intentar hacer contacto físico, su mano pasa a través del chico.

—Realmente no estamos aquí.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué le pasó?

—¿Ah? Quién sabe. Lo más probable es que haya sido asaltado. Míralo, por la palidez de su rostro, se puede deducir que tiene toda la noche ahí tirado. ¿Dónde estaban los héroes? ¿Y el Equipo Especial? ¿Los Seres Especiales? ¿Al menos un Ser Común o la policía? Nada ni nadie estuvo ahí para defenderlo. Lo despojaron de sus propiedades y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Quiero que pienses en esto: donde quiera que esté, el criminal responsable es libre y, con el tiempo, se convertirá en algo peor; comenzará a matar y quién sabe qué otras atrocidades. Y eso, es solo la parte suave del verdadero mal que existe en el mundo que tanto amas y quieres salvar.

—Pero hay esperanza. Quizá ese criminal puede ser reformado, tal vez se arrepienta de lo que ha hecho y se convierta en una buena persona.

—Eso no repondrá el dañó que ya causó. ¿Qué hay de todos los que no lo harán?

Una vez más, Arkezz no responde, solo puede observar la escena que será ignorada hasta que el joven despierte o alguien pase por el lugar de casualidad. Sin más que decir, Noctis chasquea los dedos de nuevo.

Esta vez aparecen en un desierto, una región alejada de Miraida. Lo primero en notarse es que no está vacío. Por un lado, se puede ver una lejana ciudad, por el otro, un combate. Se trata de un enfrentamiento entre dos grupos. Uno de ellos es el Equipo Especial, fácil de identificar por sus uniformes. El otro grupo no es posible de identificar. Todos visten de negro, cubriendo sus rostros con excepción de los ojos. Distintas especies en ambos grupos, ningún mobiano con poderes del lado del Equipo Especial, lleno de Seres Comunes y Especiales con los evidentes criminales. Ambos bandos tienen distintos tipos de armas también. Arkezz observa la escena, sorprendido de que se pueda estar desarrollando un evento así a la par del que participa.

Entonces, un agente especial resulta grave herido, pero esta vez no hay quien pueda ayudarlo. No hay naves de apoyo, y ningún compañero puede acercarse. El grupo enemigo muestra una habilidad y poder que Arkezz nunca creyó llegar a ver. Por desgracia, el agente herido es asesinado a sangre fría a manos de un criminal al ser atravesado por un sable, directo en el corazón.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué pelean? ¡¿Por qué pasa esto?!

El chico grita desesperado a Noctis, impotente. El oscuro también parece mostrar algo de disgusto, pero no por las mismas razones. Por fin vuelve en sí, pero solo para seguir hablando, sin siquiera voltear a ver al Ser Lumínico a su lado.

—¿Creías que el mundo se iba a detener solo por la caída de la isla? El mundo es enorme, no debería sorprenderte. Hay infinidad de luchas, conflictos, tal vez guerras de las que no has oído hablar. Es solo que no llaman la atención, o no buscan hacerlo. Esta es solo otra de las batallas del Equipo Especial contra la peor escoria de Mobius. Es por ellos, que les restan importancia a otros problemas, concentran toda su energía ahí. Apuesto a que no viste aquello.

Señala a una dirección cercana. De hecho, naves de combate y apoyo estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo, pero inútiles ahora, destruidas o machacadas.

—Puede que el Equipo Especial pierda esta batalla. _Ellos_ irán a la ciudad, harán lo que tengan que hacer con éxito, y nadie se dará cuenta. Es solo un combate de tantos, esta es una guerra que ha existido en tu mundo por casi medio siglo, pero es una guerra silenciosa, por eso tu gente puede vivir en paz por periodos tan largos.

Con otro chasquido, son transportados a la luna de Mobius, solo para ver el planeta un poco más de lejos.

—¿Ahora lo ves? Tu mundo no es perfecto, el mal es mucho más presente que el bien. Existe más oscuridad que luz. El largo periodo de paz que tanto celebra tu gente es solo una ilusión.

—¿Una ilusión? ¿Eso es? ¡¿Cómo sé que no creaste todas esas imágenes?!

—¿Soy un Ser Oscuro? ¿O un Ser Mental? No tengo esa habilidad. Lo que te he mostrado es gracias al poder de la Esmeralda Maestra. Es gracias a ella que soy consciente de lo que ocurre en el mundo, y me permite mostrártelo a ti, mi hermano.

—¿Por qué me llamas hermano?

—Porque es lo que somos. Muchos lo dirían así: "dos caras de la misma moneda". Somos la manifestación de dos fuerzas opuestas que deben coexistir en armonía. Luz y oscuridad. Pero no te confundas, no creas el mito popular de tu gente; no son sinónimos de "bien y mal".

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Luz y oscuridad son solo dos maneras de ver la verdad. Es normal que la gente elija la primera, la más amable y bondadosa. Al ser la oscuridad más fría, confusa a simple vista, todos le temen. Crean monstruos basados en sus miedos para luego asociarlos con su idea de maldad. Pero ya te lo he mostrado, la peor escoria de tu mundo ni siquiera comparten mi poder, no son Seres Oscuros.

—Entonces… ¿por eso quieres destruir Mobius?

—¡Por favor! ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?! ¡No! Voy a corregirlo. Ven conmigo —le extiende la mano.

Arkezz lo piensa un momento. Pero ahora mismo hay demasiadas dudas en su cabeza, puede que esta sea la única oportunidad de responderlas. Ambos estrechan sus manos, y Noctis lo eleva, dejan atrás el desolado desierto gris de la luna para asomarse por encima de Mobius. La luz del sol ciega por leves instantes a ambos, pero el poder de la Esmeralda Maestra les permite verlo con claridad.

La gran estrella ilumina con fuerza, otorgando vida y calor a todos los seres que han esperado en la fría y silenciosa noche por su turno. Noctis suelta a Arkezz, permitiéndole flotar con libertad.

—Mira eso. Es precioso, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, lo es —habló con asombro, apantallado ante la magnitud de su estrella, a pesar de la distancia…

—No te confundas, se supone que lo sea.

—¿Qué?

—Una estrella que irradia de luz al mundo. Luz, mucha luz, demasiada luz. Ese es el problema.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Es la belleza y el calor que desprende la luz del sol lo que ciega a tu mundo. Yo voy a corregir eso, cambiaré este falso mundo de luz y crearé un auténtico mundo oscuro —habló con notoria seriedad, extendiendo una mano hacia el enorme celeste, creando la ilusión de sujetarlo, para sí mismo—. Tu sol dejará de mentir, cuando cree un mundo oscuro gobernado por ¡el brillo de un _sol negro_!

—¡¿Qué?! —expresó sorpresa y ambigua ira.

—Imagínalo, mi hermano. No más falsas ilusiones, no más falsa paz. Cuando logre mi objetivo, Mobius se verá forzado a adaptarse, como siempre lo ha hecho. Tal vez la vida como la conozcas cambie, pero será para bien, y prevalecerá. Poco a poco se revelarán todas las verdades, y la auténtica maldad será erradicada para dar paso a una era fría, pero de pacifica oscuridad. Únete a mí, hermano. Ya te lo dije, luz y oscuridad deben coexistir en perfecta armonía, es el exceso de luz lo que ha cegado a tu mundo para que la maldad pase desapercibida.

Al término de su discurso, vuelve a extender su mano hacia Arkezz. El dingo lo ve a los ojos, sorprendido, pero más confundido. ¿Será verdad? ¿Acaso no importa cuántos héroes peleen con todas sus fuerzas? ¿Esta es la única manera de erradicar la maldad? Le da demasiadas vueltas. Noctis espera, paciente, comprende que sean demasiadas cosas qué digerir.

Quizá sea cierto. Por más que pasa el tiempo, males han aparecido sin cesar en Mobius a lo largo de toda su historia. Tal vez lo han estado combatiendo de la forma incorrecta. Es posible que la oscuridad haya sido mal calificada, y haya sido la respuesta todo el tiempo. Quizá… solo quizá…

Poco a poco, casi de manera inconsciente, su mano se alza para encontrarse con la de Noctis, quien sonríe, complacido, pero se detiene, a tan solo un par de centímetros.

—¿Hm?

—No… Eso no puede ser.

—¿Ah?

—¡No puedes erradicar toda la maldad del mundo solo con oscuridad! Solo terminarías creando más maldad, ¿no lo crees?

—Tsk… No lo entiendes, yo…

—Dices que luz y oscuridad deben convivir en armonía, pero planeas crear un mundo donde la oscuridad domine. Eso solo empeorará las cosas, ¡¿dónde está la armonía en eso?!

—Gh… ¡Yo mismo me encargaré de purgar este mundo! ¡Tú no conoces el verdadero mal que hay en él! ¡No te mostré ni la punta del iceberg!

—Tal vez tengas razón en eso: no conozco el verdadero mal del mundo. ¿Cómo podría? Esta es mi primera aventura.

—Hmm…

—Soy joven, inexperto, pero hasta yo sé que hay más armonía en el mundo que conocemos que en aquello que quieres crear.

—No seas ¡ridículo! Si no hay un verdadero cambio, las cosas seguirán como lo has visto, y seguirá empeorando hasta que…

—No. Las cosas en Mobius están peor de lo que alguna vez me hubiera imaginado, pero tengo fe en que puede mejorar. El mundo puede cambiar, estoy seguro.

—¿Cómo lo estás?

—Porque, cuando te haya derrotado, dedicaré mi vida a usar mi poder para hacerlo. Tal vez no logre crear una verdadera paz, pero al menos sentaré las bases para que así sea en un futuro. ¿Tú cómo estás seguro de que tu idea funcionará?

Ante esa pregunta, Noctis solo baja la mirada. Parece algo molesto, pero su respuesta no lo demuestra, pues el tono de su voz es más serio y bajo que de costumbre.

—Porque es lo único que tengo claro desde aquel día.

—¿Qué…?

Entonces, de la nada, Noctis comienza a reír en silencio, luego se escucha una pequeña carcajada, hasta que pierde un poco el control y es más una burla que otra cosa.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Sabes qué? ¡No importa! ¡Porque ni tú, ni el Equipo Especial o alguno de tus amigos pueden detenerme ahora!

De una manera instantánea, Arkezz comienza a sentir un terrible dolor en el pecho. Todo a su alrededor, el planeta, la luna, el sol y el mismo espacio comienzan a desvanecerse en un negro que lo consume a gran velocidad. Luego desaparece para revelar que han estado dentro del templo todo el tiempo, y el dingo aún tiene aquella lanza oscura clavada en su pecho.

—Fue un experimento interesante, me diste tiempo suficiente para probarme un poco y… para terminar esto.

El último trozo de esmeralda se une al resto, pues nunca dejaron de ser manejadas por Noctis. Con todos los fragmentos unidos bajo el control oscuro, la esmeralda madre comienza a emitir un deslumbrante destello verde. A la par de esto, un fuerte temblor se siente en toda la isla.

—¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —grita Ketsi ante la sorpresa.

—¿La isla se está elevando de nuevo?

—No puede ser… Noctis lo hizo —afirmó el agente, algo temeroso.

A pesar de esto, los equidnas siguen descansando, puede que el oscuro se haya olvidado de ellos.

Poco a poco, la isla se separa del océano para ascender; entonces, el temblor se detiene. No lo hace a una gran velocidad, pero si lo suficiente para dejar abajo la luz solar, volviendo a ver un cielo nocturno.

—Si la isla está subiendo, ¿por qué no nos afecta? ¿las naves no deberían caer, o algo? —cuestionaba Raikasai, un poco alarmado.

—La esmeralda madre le da a la isla su propio campo gravitatorio y atmosfera separados de la tierra, como un habitad dentro de otro —explicó el agente.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —Ketsi, angustiada.

—Solo nos queda esperar. Mientras no podamos entrar al templo…

Dentro, Arkezz se debilita más y más.

—Esto es lo que pasará: cuando la isla esté en su punto más alto, esperaré a que el sol llegue a la posición perfecta, utilizaré el poder de las siete caos y la misma Esmeralda Maestra para transformar esa estrella de luz en lo que debió ser desde un inicio.

—Tú… No puedes hacer eso… ¡Agh!

—Por supuesto que puedo, he esperado años por esto. En todo ese tiempo aprendí a manipular mi energía al grado suficiente, solo necesito el control de las esmeraldas.

—¡¿No requerirás demasiada energía para eso?! ¡Acabarás con tu cuerpo!

—Correré el riesgo.

—¿No dijiste que acabarías personalmente con el verdadero mal de este mundo?

—Tsk… Si no lo hago yo, alguien más se alzará en mi lugar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ella me lo dijo —señaló la gran gema verde.

—¿Qué…?

—La gran Esmeralda Maestra tiene el poder de guiarnos e ilustrarnos de maneras que pocos mobianos han logrado comprender hasta ahora. De hecho…

De manera inconsciente, Noctis camina hacia la gran madre, alzando su mano hacia ella, lento, silencioso, distraído.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Ah?… No, no lo necesito ahora. No me interesa más saber acerca de… No importa. Ahora, solo debemos esperar a que la isla y el sol estén en posición. Por suerte, las siete esmeraldas están reunidas aquí mismo.

Al estirar su brazo en dirección al dingo, una leve estela de energía cubre su mano y la esmeralda roja sale del bolsillo de Arkezz, cubierta igual por la energía oscura. El chico intenta atraparla, detenerla, pero sus movimientos son limitados por el daño de su cuerpo y el dolor. La gema llega a manos del oscuro. De su cuerpo, aparecen otras tres esmeraldas.

—¿Qué?…

—Esos equidnas de verdad fueron útiles, pero aún me faltan tres para estar preparado, y sé quiénes las guardan ahora mismo.

Soltando la gema roja, la hace levitar a su alrededor junto a sus hermanas, luego, todas regresan a su cuerpo.

—¿Lo sabías? Las esmeraldas del caos pueden cambiar su forma y fundirse con tu energía vital. Es un truco que nuestros ancestros usaban para transportarlas sin que pudieran ser detectadas, pero no puedes usar su poder en ese estado, tienes que repetir el proceso y… No sé para qué te digo esto —sostuvo una pequeña carcajada—. Mírate: débil, impotente. Seguro que muchos esperaban que salieras de aquí de alguna forma, victorioso, o al menos representando una luz de esperanza, o qué sé yo. Pero estuviste a mi merced desde el inicio y no serás capaz de cambiar eso. No puedo imaginarme la decepción que sentirán todos.

Por arriba del pecho, asomándose un poco entre sus ropajes, también en las muñecas y tobillos, se ven delgadas cicatrices de energía negra tratando de subir por su cuerpo.

—Aunque… debo admitir que me has impresionado. Nunca conocí a alguien que pudiera resistirse a mi poder tanto tiempo. Creí que me serías útil, pero ahora temo que seas un estorbo. Debo acabar contigo —alzó una mano hacia Arkezz, apuntando con la palma—. Ya lo dije en varias oportunidades: hay demasiada luz en el mundo. Aun así, hay algo que se me escapa, ¿por qué estás aquí? Eres solo uno de tantos, ¿por qué alguien con la vida resuelta como tú se tomaría la molestia? ¿Por qué llegaste hasta aquí?

En estos momentos, Arkezz solo puede mirar al suelo, con su mirada perdida, los ojos bien abiertos. Ambas manos sosteniendo la delgada lanza de energía negra bañada en su sangre salpicando. Es cierto, ¿por qué aceptó hacer esto? Y es entonces que lo recuerda.

Por su cabeza, recuerdos se reproducen. Desde una edad muy temprana se había descubierto su poder, y su potencial no mucho después. Familia y amigos le animaron a entrenar para convertirse en peleador, por supuesto, ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué desperdiciar ese potencial? Muchos viven de eso, después de todo. ¿Héroes? Este mundo no los necesita más.

Muchas veces quiso dejarlo, pero nunca tuvo el valor para hacerlo. Sus padres se veían tan ilusionados con la idea de que su hijo fuese un Ser Lumínico poderoso, como pocos. Y sus amigos presumían de él todo el tiempo. Era popular a donde quiera que fuera, no podía decepcionarlos. Así que siguió entrenando, por doloroso que llegara a ser a veces, por poco que le fuera satisfactorio. Su única motivación y recompensa era ver a su familia orgullosa, y a sus amigos siempre apoyándolo. No sabe en qué punto de su vida se olvidó de lo que en verdad sentía, de lo que en realidad quería.

Michael fue su amigo desde la infancia, fue quien lo llegó a conocer mejor que nadie. Pero eso no evitaba que fuera cómplice también, de hecho, no había nadie en todo Mobius que apoyara más a Arkezz en todo lo que hacía. El joven mapache no tiene ningún poder, pero su inteligencia es excepcional, así que decidió dedicarse a estudiar todo acerca de los Seres Especiales y el arte del combate. Es gracias a él que Arkezz ha logrado mostrar su verdadero potencial en torneos locales, es a quien más teme decepcionar todo el tiempo, ¿cómo podría perder luego de tanto esfuerzo que alguien ha hecho por él?

Los años pasaron, cumplieron la mayoría de edad, y su primer torneo mundial llegó.

—Es cierto —pensaba el dingo—, la verdad es que solo soy un cobarde. Desde que llegamos a Silversoun, no, desde que me mencionaron el torneo, lo único que pensaba era en huir. La verdadera razón por la que acepté unirme a esto, era que tenía la esperanza de retrasar todo lo posible su inicio, o tal vez que se cancelara. No poder participar por alguna razón, heridas o lo que fuera. Pero… si muero aquí… ¿Habré sido una decepción de todos modos? ¿De verdad todos esperan que salga de aquí victorioso? ¿Qué puedo hacer…? ¿Es así como voy a morir?

—¿Nada?… Bien, fue un experimento interesante. Adiós, ser de luz.

Al cerrar despacio, pero con esfuerzo, su mano, la energía en la lanza le hace ver más delgada conforme penetra por el cuerpo de Arkezz. Las cicatrices se expanden, al igual que el dolor. El dingo deja salir quejidos, intentos por controlar los gritos. El dolor es insoportable. Cae sobre sus manos.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué es tan difícil acabar contigo? Deberías estar desintegrándote ahora. ¿Es porque eres un Ser Lumínico?

—No… puedo… solo… morir… ¡así!

—¡¿Ah?!

—Es cierto —pensaba—, todo este tiempo solo me preocupaba no decepcionar a nadie. Tanto, que olvidé lo que realmente quería. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Que era aquel sueño del niño que descubrió que es un Ser Lumínico?

En ese momento, un recuerdo especial se presenta ante sus ojos. Un pequeño dingo jugando bajo las estrellas. Su pelaje reflejando el brillo de la luna, mientras sus ojos tienen el propio. Se encuentra sobre el techo de su casa; una de dos pisos, de una forma geométrica rectangular por todos lados: paredes, ventanas, puertas; en un vecindario extenso, con casas similares pero variadas solo en la forma.

Junto a él, un mapache infante que disfruta de la vista, pues la casa está en un punto alto de lo que alguna vez fue una colina. Una infinidad de luces cubren todo el panorama, solo aquellos con buena vista alcanzan a distinguir las pequeñas montañas al lejano extremo de la ciudad. De repente, pequeñas luces blancas se interponen entre él y el espectáculo nocturno. El pequeño Arkezz juega con su poder recién descubierto.

—¡Oye! ¡Detente! Me vas a dejar ciego.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Je, je.

—Oye, ¿qué harás con eso?

—¿Con qué?

—Con tus poderes. ¿Para qué los usarás?

—Emm… no lo sé. Creo que para ver en la oscuridad.

—No seas tonto, ja, ja, ja. Tus papás creen que puedes ser un peleador. ¿Quieres ser un peleador?

—¿Un peleador? Mmm —mientras lo piensa, sus luces se apagan, pero no se da cuenta—… Nah, no me gusta pelear.

—Pero tienes poderes, ¿por qué no te gusta pelear?

—No lo sé. Quiero usarlos para otra cosa. Pelearé si necesito pelear, pero intentaré no hacerlo.

—Bien, y ¿para qué los usarás?

—Mmm…

El pequeño Arkezz observa la ciudad mientras piensa, sujetando su mentón con una mano y rascándose detrás de la cabeza con la otra. Luego, sin saber por qué, gira su rostro un poco más arriba, donde la luna se posa para brindar luz a una sección de Mobius.

—La luz ayuda a las personas a ver en la oscuridad —divagaba en voz baja.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Ah?… Nada, nada —movía las manos frente su rostro—, pensaba en voz alta, como dice mi papá. Quiero usar mis poderes para ayudar a la gente.

—¿Cómo un héroe?

—Los héroes deben pelear contra villanos. Yo solo quiero ayudar a las personas. Los Seres Eléctricos nos ayudan a tener luz, los Acuáticos cuidan los ríos para que siempre tengamos agua limpia. Yo quiero hacer algo así, ayudar a que Mobius siga siendo el mejor mundo.

—Eres raro, amigo.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué? —habló con inocente confusión.

—Si yo tuviera tus poderes, quisiera ser un peleador o un héroe. Pero si eso es lo que quieres, está bien, te apoyaré siempre.

—Je, je. ¡Gracias, Michael!

—Pero aun creo que deberías aprender a pelear. Avísame si cambias de opinión.

—No creo que eso pase, pero te diré. Je, je.

De repente, escuchan una voz femenina desde adentro, es la madre del dingo, quien les llama para cenar.

—Le dije que al final sí cambié de opinión —pensaba, mientras ponía resistencia al poder de Noctis, siendo inconsciente de sus propios gritos de dolor—. Nunca le dije la verdad, todo este tiempo lo he dejado creer que en verdad quería ser un peleador. Pero aun quiero lo otro, aun quiero ayudar a proteger este hermoso mundo, Mobius. Me temo que no tengo otra opción, para proteger a mi mundo, tendré que seguir peleando, ¡seré un héroe!

—Pero ¿qué…?

Con muchísimo esfuerzo, comienza a levantar el cuerpo. Coloca un pie frente sí para inclinarse, sujeta la lanza oscura con ambas manos, y pone todas sus fuerzas para intentar sacarla de su pecho.

—Tú… ¡¿qué clase de mobiano eres?! —gritó Noctis, enfurecido, poniendo más presión en su técnica.

—Yo… Argh… ¡Soy Arkezz!… ¡Y soy la luz que protegerá este mundo!

—No lo permitiré… No puedo dejar que pase… Soy la oscuridad absoluta, ¡el Ser Oscuro definitivo! ¡Ningún ser de luz podrá…!

Arkezz logra arrancar la lanza de su cuerpo.

—Oh…

Toda la energía oscura es expulsada con una fuerza tan inmensa, que el mismo Noctis se cubre el rostro con ambos brazos, dejando solo una pequeña ventana para ver entre toda la energía oscura que nada feroz en toda la habitación, rebotando entre las paredes hasta comenzar a evaporarse. La misma lanza pierde su forma también.

Cuando las cosas se calman, Noctis baja la guardia. Arkezz deja caer sus brazos por el cansancio. Sus piernas tiemblan, su respiración es agitada. No puede levantar la mirada.

—Tanto esfuerzo y ¿para qué? —expresó su enfado mientras creaba otra lanza oscura sin tardanza— Estás débil, a merced de mí. ¡Muere de una maldita vez!

Se abalanza sobre él para dar la estocada final. Justo a unos cuantos centímetros de entrar en contacto, el cuerpo y ropajes de Arkezz comienzan a desmaterializarse para ser transformado en luz. El veloz destello pasa a través de Noctis sin que él pueda siquiera reaccionar a tiempo para entender lo que ocurre. En esta ocasión, no solo se desliza. Al atravesar su cuerpo, otras cuatro luces salen también.

Noctis retrocede un poco por el débil impacto y la confusión. Cuando se gira, reconoce a Arkezz de espaldas y cuatro esmeradas a sus pies que luego comienzan a levitar a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo…? ¡Ahora mismo me devolverás eso!

Arkezz está ahora más exhausto, no podrá hacer eso de nuevo. Se gira, y ve cómo Noctis deja desaparecer su lanza para cargar energía en sus manos, no tarda en abalanzarse de nuevo. En reacción inmediata, Arkezz absorbe para sí las esmeraldas. El brillo de las cuatro pasa a ser parte de una estela de luz que cubre el cuerpo de Arkezz al obtener su energía. Noctis no se detiene para nada, y Arkezz se pone en guardia para recibirlo.

Fuera del templo, todos comienzan a reconocer signos de un combate. Luces negras y blancas comienzan a distinguirse por las ventanas altas. La estructura entera comienza a temblar, y un poco el suelo bajo sus pies.

—¡Arkezz! —gritó Ketsi, con angustia.

—Debe haber una forma de entrar, ¡debemos ayudarlo! —Raikasai, encendiendo sus alas.

—Mientras exista ese campo de fuerza… ¡¿qué está pasando?! —el agente, sorprendido, al igual que el resto.

Por muy resistente que haya sido la estructura del templo, por mejor que fuera construido por los equidnas, comienza a caerse cuando gruesos rayos negros y delgados rayos blancos comienzan a atravesar las paredes.

—¡Todos, al suelo! —gritó un agente al reconocer que los ataques bajaban.

Todos se agachan, y un par de rayos cortan de manera horizontal por toda la estructura. Cuando desaparecen, todo se desploma. El campo de fuerza desaparece también.

Escombros de un azul celeste se dispersan por toda la zona alrededor. El humo se levanta y corta toda visibilidad, pero algo es seguro, ya no hay luces de ningún tipo. No más ataques, solo el templo cayendo.

Cuando todo termina, hay un silencio aterrador. Todos esperan a que el polvo se disipe. Poco a poco se ve la silueta de lo que es una pequeña montaña de rocas azules y los restos de mosaicos y pinturas. Ahora todo se ve con claridad. Entonces, los equidnas se levantan y se ponen en guardia, poniendo en sus miras al oponente más cercano.

—No… Esto significa —hablaba Tairo, pero es interrumpido por el movimiento de los escombros…

Algo está por salir. Para el terror de todos, se trata de Noctis, protegido por una barrera oscura semitransparente. Se puede observar su silueta y el brillo purpura que cubre la totalidad de sus ojos. Los cierra, y la barrera desaparece al salir por completo. Aterriza con calma y se limpia el polvo de sus poco dañados ropajes. Abre los ojos para ver a su alrededor. Rodeado de agentes y equidnas de ambos bandos, alza sus manos para sacar de los escombros las cuatro gemas que le habían sido arrebatadas.

—No puede ser…

—Esa es…

—Es maldito… ¡Ese maldito!

—Tsk… Arkezz…

Ketsi, Tairo, Raikasai y el joven agente observan cómo Noctis se guarda de nuevo las esmeraldas para luego dirigir la mirada a todo el Equipo Especial.

—Muy bien. ¡¿Quiénes de ustedes me entregará las tres que me faltan?!

Sin pensarlo ni un poco, todos los agentes se lanzan al ataque. Decenas de disparos de todo tipo son dirigidos a Noctis, quien no tiene problema alguno en elevarse y esquivar cada ráfaga. Al ver que los equidnas apenas y se mueven…

—Ustedes ya no me sirven. Será mejor que no me distraiga más.

Sus ojos brillan un instante. La energía oscura sale del cuerpo de cada uno de los guerreros sin excepción. Caen inconscientes, atrapados y sostenidos por sus hermanos. Toda la oscuridad regresa al cuerpo de Noctis mientras él esquiva los ataques de cada agente y cada nave.

—Los desechó, como si fueran nada —comentó Tairo, al ver a los débiles equidnas.

Incluso el guardián cae rendido, apoyado por uno de sus hermanos. Es el único que no está inconsciente.

Una explosión en lo alto llama su atención. Noctis acaba de volar una de las naves de batalla.

—¡Debemos detenerlo! —gritó Raikasai.

—Es demasiado poderoso —Ketsi, temerosa.

—Pero… si no hacemos algo —Tairo, indeciso.

—Estoy seguro que Arkezz nunca se rindió —habló el agente, con firmeza, mirando hacia el cielo, donde las naves vuelan, creando fuertes ventiscas e iluminando con disparos—. Aunque hubiera tenido pocas oportunidades de lograrlo, él peleó, ¡también debemos hacerlo!

Los demás guardan silencio. Observan una vez más el panorama. La primera nave derribada cae no muy lejos, en la jungla, comenzando un incendio. Algunos equidnas abandonan la escena para llevarse a sus hermanos caídos a un lugar seguro. Todos los agentes disparan al cielo, los pocos guerreros que permanecen y pueden lo hacen también. Una segunda nave explota y sus restos se dispersan por distintos sectores de la jungla.

Los chicos ven la expresión del joven águila, sabe que algunos agentes quizá hayan perdido la vida en estos momentos.

—Debemos llamar su atención —habló Tairo, ganando las miradas del grupo—. Tenemos que hacerlo volver a tierra, o irá por las naves de apoyo.

—Yo me encargo —Raikasai, terminando de encender sus alas—. Tairo, apóyame desde tierra, no temas darme por error, seré cuidadoso.

—No podrás esquivar un relámpago, menos si es mío.

—¿Quieres probarme? —extiende sus alas y despega.

—¡Raikasai, no! —Ketsi intentó frenarlo, en vano.

Por su parte, el agente prepara su arma y retrocede. Tairo se concentra, sus ojos se cubren con energía eléctrica tan brillante, que casi los hace parecer dorados.

Ketsi se paraliza un momento, voltea al cielo y ve cómo Raikasai se acerca para intercepta al Ser Oscuro que tanto temen. Varias nubes de tormenta cubren el cielo bajo el nivel de las naves de apoyo. Solo una nave de combate queda, apoyando a Raikasai. Relámpagos comienzan a caer también.

—Yo…

Al principio, Noctis se concentra solo en esquivar, pues son varias las ráfagas de ataques de energía que debe evitar. Crea varios portales para redirigir los disparos hacia la nave, pero los agentes lo esquivan. Pronto, un enfrentamiento con el ave ígnea es inevitable.

Raikasai comienza arrojando potentes llamaradas con un par de aleteos; Noctis esquiva el primero y se cubre con ambos brazos del segundo, sus movimientos eran limitados por la abrumadora cantidad de ataques a su alrededor. Su cuerpo resiste bien el daño, pero no su ropa, que debe apagar con movimientos rápidos.

Baja la guardia y recibe una fuerte patada del ave. Antes de poder contraatacar, ve un relámpago a punto de salir de su nube, huye para esquivarlo, pero es interceptado por la ultima nave de batalla, que le persigue con ráfagas que él desvía creando un portal oscuro. Todos los proyectiles artificiales caen al suelo, hiriendo a algunos agentes. Bajó la guardia de nuevo, sus portales desaparecen al ser golpeado por una bola de fuego en la espalda. No retrocede, recibe una ráfaga inmensa de proyectiles, pero no se inmuta y alza su mano hacia la nave. Su energía tarda solo un par de segundos para reunirse en su mano y dispara un potente rayo que parte de la nave antes de que Raikasai pueda detenerlo con una fuerte palmada en la espalda. El ataque hace que una gruesa llamarada atraviese su cuerpo.

Esta vez, los agentes logran salir de la nave a salvo. Con algo parecido a delgados paracaídas en sus espaldas, crean alas de energía artificial que les permite huir. Noctis los ignora, está herido, su ropaje y piel están quemados por los disparos y por los ataques de Raikasai, lo cual no deja de enfurecerlo también.

—¡Ahhh! —se abalanzó el águila.

Noctis se gira y esquiva un par de golpes para luego conectar un fuerte puñetazo en las costillas. Raikasai se resiente un poco, pero no retrocede. Un relámpago está por caer. Ambos rivales chocan al arrojar una descarga de energía muy cerca uno del otro, retroceden al momento que el rayo cae entre ellos. El ave ígnea busca de inmediato a su enemigo, quien esquiva con relativa facilidad cada aleteo y llamarada.

—Raikasai… no podrá…

Tairo no hace caso de Ketsi. Sus ojos no dejan de brillar con el poder de toda la electricidad de su cuerpo, concentrado solo en generar relámpagos y mantener la falsa tormenta cubriendo las naves restantes.

Raikasai ataca con toda su ira, lleno de valor. No solo busca vengar a su compañero, no deja de pensar en ningún momento el por qué está aquí de verdad. Cada llamarada, cada lanzallamas, cada golpe, cada aleteo y cada ataque que debe recibir lo resiste; todo siempre con el fuerte deseo de proteger su mundo. Ahora está claro para él. En el fondo, lo supo desde que la isla cayó. Su poder no es solo para competir o demostrar qué tan poderoso puede ser. Se le fue otorgado para proteger Mobius, el planeta que le dio la vida y le ha permitido disfrutar de ella; a él y a todos sus habitantes. Es por eso que, aunque le apena un poco admitirlo, aceptó unirse a esta misión en primero lugar.

Por desgracia, a veces, ese valor y esos grandes deseos de proteger… tienen consecuencias desastrosas. Noctis logra conectar un fuerte golpe en su abdomen, dejándolo sin aliento.

—¡Debo ayudarlo! —alzó sus alas y despegó.

Las luces provenientes de las nubes revelan que un relámpago está listo para caer, por lo que Noctis se coloca sobre el ave, quien busca reincorporarse. Tairo no puede dejar caer el rayo, puede herir a su compañero.

El oscuro carga un poco de energía en su mano para crear una esfera y la dispara sin tardanza sobre su oponente. Un golpe directo, crítico. Las llamas de Raikasai comienzan a apagarse mientras cae en picada. Abre un poco los ojos y ve a un ave volar con fuerza en dirección contraria.

—K…Ketsi…

—¿Por qué hago esto? —pensaba— Tengo miedo, tengo miedo. No puedo hacerlo, pero aun así lo hago, ¿por qué?

En ese diminuto instante, la quetzal ve a Noctis, flotando con una postura firme, una leve estela de energía purpura oscura cubre su cuerpo. Las luces de tormenta oscurecen su silueta, pero el oscuro brillo de sus ojos resalta, dándole más presencia.

—Me aterra, debería estar huyendo, ¿por qué no lo hago?

Comienza a girar su cuerpo. Agua sale de sus alas, dando la falsa impresión de parecer parte de ella, de su cuerpo, como si sus alas en realidad se extendieran para cubrirla en una corriente acuática.

Noctis se dispone a contraatacar con la misma técnica que remató a Raikasai, pero un relámpago lo alcanza al fin. El impacto lo noquea, su cuerpo humea, sus ojos están entrecerrados y Ketsi lo alcanza. La corriente lo absorbe al impacto y el ave avanza hasta acercarse a las nubes. Ahí, dispara toda el agua acumulada junto con Noctis como un proyectil para introducirlo a la tormenta.

Mientras ve esto, Raikasai se reincorpora en el aire, tambalea un poco, pero permanece observando. Tairo no desaprovecha la oportunidad y hace que numerosos rayos golpeen a Noctis una y otra vez. Todo el mundo observa, pero les sorprenden varios portales que caen al suelo, dirigiendo los relámpagos al azar para herir agentes y equidnas que nunca hubieran podido esquivar y a la misma Ketsi, quien apenas alcanzó a ver el portal formarse frente a ella.

—¡Maldición! ¡No! —gritó Tairo al herir a su compañera.

La quetzal cae en picada, casi inconsciente, con el cuerpo humeando y su ropa rasgada. Solo puede ver las nubes generando estática, y la silueta oscura saliendo de ellas, aproximándose con rapidez.

—¿Por qué lo hice? —pensaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan— ¿Por qué, a pesar del terror que me causaba? ¿Cómo pude hacerlo?

Entonces, el águila ígnea se alza al lado de Ketsi. Ella lo ve con claridad, a pesar de solo ser por una fracción de segundo. Sus alas están encendidas de nuevo, no solo eso, también parte de su cabeza hasta el pico, aunque solo un poco. Los ojos le brillan al rojo vivo, y un poco más de fuego sale de sus zapatos, quemándolos poco a poco, a pesar de tener que resistir altas temperaturas.

Se interpone entre el oscuro y su amiga, comenzando otro combate cercano.

—Quizá… Quizá sea por ellos. Por él. Raikasai, Arkezz, Tairo, Michael. Todos ellos también tienen miedo. Yo… quiero serlo también. Quiero ser… valiente —lágrimas salen de sus ojos, lo último que ve antes de desmayarse es a su compañero pelear y las nubes desvaneciéndose.

La chica cae con fuerza, se levanta mucho polvo al momento que aterriza, pero no es por ella, sino por Tairo, quien dejó de lado todo para correr y atraparla.

El tigre está exhausto, perdió mucha energía al crear esa tormenta. Con delicadeza, deja a Ketsi en el suelo, y voltea para ver el combate aéreo.

Noctis no requiere cargar más de un segundo para disparar rayos o esferas de energía oscura, pero Raikasai ve venir cada ataque y lo esquiva con agilidad para luego contraatacar. Con cada golpe y patada que arroja, dispara también una potente llamarada que Noctis debe esforzarse por esquivar sin ser alcanzado por un láser o proyectil del Equipo Especial.

Los golpes que se han alcanzado a conectar ambos se pueden contar con una sola mano. El oscuro es más rápido, pero el ígneo es feroz. El cuerpo de Noctis está demasiado dañado como para soportar más quemaduras.

No se da cuenta, pero los zapatos de Raikasai están reducidos a solo sandalias rojas por el calor, hasta que dejan los pies del ave desnudos, cubiertos solo con fuego. El intenso calor hace brillar de rojo las garras del chico. Al darse cuenta, no duda en usarlas también. Arroja varios ataques para obligar a Noctis a abrir solo defensas en reacción, luego, toma la auténtica postura de un ave de caza para lanzar sus garras al rostro del oponente. Noctis solo esquiva el primer ataque, pero recibe el siguiente justo en el ojo.

El efecto de fuego en las garras de Raikasai provoca una severa quemadura en el corte del oscuro, quien retrocede mientras grita por el inimaginable dolor.

Cegado, se cubre con ambas manos, intentando frenar su sufrimiento, sin éxito alguno. Es interceptado de inmediato por el ave de fuego, quien lo toma del cuello y lo jala de regreso a tierra firme. Al estar a un par de metros, lo arroja con todas sus fuerzas para estrellarlo en la tierra. Luego, planea para aterrizar lejos.

Todos ven impresionados el resultado del combate. Raikasai está de verdad exhausto, con problemas para permanecer de pie, así que decide inclinarse para descansar. Tairo permanece al lado de Ketsi, aun inconsciente.

Noctis se levanta de inmediato. Un solo ojo abierto, pues el otro está sellado por una gruesa cicatriz vertical casi negra, pero aun brillando un poco por el calor.

No se tambalea, y se dispone a ir contra Raikasai mientras el resto de agentes y guerreros apunta, pero recibe un disparo. No lo vio venir porque no es energía, es una capsula que se pega a su cuerpo y deja salir una potente descarga eléctrica que lo inmoviliza. El responsable no se hace esperar. Con su única ala sana, toma del cuello al oscuro y lo derriba, inmovilizándolo con una llave sencilla.

—Noctis, en nombre del Equipo Especial y de todos aquellos que lastimaste, quedas arrestado. Tu destino será pasar el resto de tus días encerrado en P.A.S.S.E.

—Agh… Ese lugar. He escuchado hablar de ese sitio… Tsk —recupera el aliento, se ve rodeado de agentes y guerreros—… La Prisión de Alta Seguridad para Seres Especiales, el lugar donde encierran la peor escoria de Mobius. ¿De verdad me consideras digno? Argh… Es un honor.

—Deja de hablar. Devuelve las esmeraldas que robaste ¡o yo mismo te las sacaré a la fuerza!

—Gracias por recordarme que me queda otra alternativa.

—¿Qué?

De repente, un fuerte pulso de energía empuja lejos a todos los agentes alrededor. Noctis se alza de nuevo, levitando a pocos centímetros para aterrizar con calma. Las cuatro caos se hacen presentes, flotando sobre él.

—Los subestime. A pesar de que vi cómo fueron capaces de enfrentar y liberar a mis marionetas, me atreví a subestimarlos. Para colmo, el no haber dormido ni comido en días en serio que me afectó. Menos mal que cuento con ¡baterías de repuesto!

Entonces, las absorbe de vuelta, obteniendo todo su poder. Un aura de cuatro distintos colores intermitentes lo rodea, hasta que se torna dorada. Sus heridas sanan, aunque no por completo, pues aún se nota el sitio donde hubo quemaduras. La cicatriz se vuelve solo un poco más delgada, y puede abrir su ojo al fin. Para su sorpresa, ese ojo quedó ciego, cicatrizado por dentro también; perdió mayor parte de su color.

—Tsk… No pude reparar todo el daño… ¡Rgh! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

No tardó en encontrar a Raikasai con la mirada. Se dispone a atacarlo, pero un ligero temblor interrumpe la escena. Resulta fácil encontrar el origen. La pequeña montaña de escombros tiembla con fuerza, haciéndolos caer, como si algo intentara abrirse paso entre todas las rocas. Luego, una enorme luz es disparada hacia el cielo, dispersando los escombros lejos del sitio. Todos se cubren, pero no dejan de observar.

La Esmeralda Maestra se muestra sobre lo que queda del templo, posándose con perfecto equilibrio y elegancia. Entonces, comienza a brillar. Una silueta conocida se forma frente ella.

—No puede ser, ¿acaso es…?

—Ar…kezz —terminó Ketsi, recobrando la conciencia.

Todos observan asombrados al Ser Lumínico manifestándose de vuelta. Su cuerpo y ropa están restaurados por completo, como si nunca hubiera peleado. Abre los ojos, su primer instinto es voltear a todos lados, nervioso, pero, al reconocer la situación, recupera el aliento. De inmediato, cierta persona se comunica con él, sin ocultar ninguna emoción.

—¡Arkezz! ¡Arkezz! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Tienes idea del susto que me diste?!

—Je, je, también me alegra saber que estás bien, Michael.

—Entonces —interrumpió Noctis—, lo lograste. A pesar de todo, sin tener ninguna experiencia, solo lo lograste. Te ocultaste dentro de la esmeralda madre, restauraste tu cuerpo y energía, y lograste salir como si fuera cualquier cosa. No esperaba que lo lograras. No esperaba nada de ninguno de ustedes, y aquí estoy, pagando el precio.

—¡Ya basta, Noctis! Esto no tiene por qué seguir. Existen otras maneras de cambiar el mundo.

—No… Ni siquiera lo intentes… No pienses más en intentarlo… ¡Acabaré contigo! ¡Con todos ustedes! ¡Destruiré cada fragmento de luz que quede en el mundo cuando haya terminado! ¡Maldito seas, Arkezz!

El dingo se pone en guardia al ver la ira de Noctis, cuya energía se hace más presente con cada grito.

En poco tiempo, la isla llegará a su punto más alto. El sol se muestra sobre todos, abrazando una Isla Ángel lastimada, en espera de un desenlace. La batalla final, ha comenzado.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"Mundo de Luz"


	10. Mundo de Luz

Hace un par de siglos, la Isla Ángel continuaba vigilando Mobius desde lo más alto. Se le considera un lugar paradisiaco, lo que sobrevivió de una tierra perfecta que debió desaparecer en una era imposible de recordar.

A pesar de la evolución y avances en ciencias y tecnología que no dejan de ocurrir en tierra firme, la isla permanece como en sus inicios, ajena al progreso. Sus habitantes, en su mayoría, equidnas, mantienen las costumbres de sus antepasados con cambios apenas perceptibles. Su tarea más importante: resguardar y proteger la Esmeralda Maestra.

A pesar de los eventos que ocurren en tierra firme, los equidnas procuran no intervenir, dándole más importancia a sus propias tareas, aunque siempre son conscientes de todo lo que pasa fuera de su isla. Esto es gracias a la misma esmeralda madre que, de manera errática, impredecible, dota de visiones a los habitantes del lugar. Nadie sabe por qué lo hace, y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo cuestionaron.

Estas visiones siempre son representadas en alguna pintura o una serie de mosaicos que luego servirán para adornar templos, santuarios y demás alrededor de todo Mobius, sin saber cuándo se cumplirán estos eventos ni que repercusiones tendrán.

Hace un día perfecto. Equidnas en toda la isla hacen sus labores diarias, cultivando, reparando los daños naturales de sus rusticas viviendas, entre otras cosas. Por otro lado, los niños se divierten. Uno de ellos regresa a su pequeña casa en busca de algo para merendar. Mientras buscaba, encuentra a su abuela; una equidna de no mucha estatura, el color de sus púas y piel desgastado por la edad, como canas en el cabello; unos ojos cansados, pero atentos, en perfecta concentración. Sentada en una mecedora, se encuentra tejiendo una manta. Se notan distintos colores de hilo, por lo menos siete de ellos, pero destaca la enorme cantidad de blancos y negros en comparación al resto.

—¿Qué estás tejiendo ahora, abuela? —se acercó, curioso.

—Tuve una visión —habló con una voz algo cansada—, quiero inmortalizarla antes que no pueda recordarla.

—Abuela, creo que solo tuvo otro de esos sueños raros.

—No, está vez es una visión, estoy segura. Terminé.

Sujetándola con ambas manos, la extiende, revelando a su nieto el producto final de su trabajo. Es una escena extraña construida a base de un conflicto común. Dos seres, uno frente al otro. El primero está tejido con colores blancos, el segundo, con negros. La tela hace parecer que un aura de energía de los mimos colores les cubre. Lo que vuelve extraña la escena es el escenario a su alrededor: están en el espacio, se distingue a primera vista por los pequeños rombos blancos y picudos simulando estrellas. Por debajo, se ve el extremo de un ovalo que abarca desde una esquina inferior hasta la otra, siete luces de color sobre la figura que resulta ser Mobius, solo que fue tejido con colores negros, cosa que confunde al niño luego de reconocer su planeta. Y no es el único objeto similar. En la parte superior se encuentra otro con las mismas características, pero una clara diferencia, se trata del sol, también en color negro, emitiendo una luz con ligera decoloración morada en el tejido.

Hay cuatro objetos más adornando en cada esquina. Una espada blanca, otra similar, pero con un color más grisáceo para la hoja, quizá simulando otro material; una tercera parecida a la anterior, pero en azul, y la última en negro, con un supuesto brillo similar al del sol.

—Abuela, ¿qué estoy viendo?

—Es mi visión, pequeño. Algún día, alguien intentará cambiar el mundo. Nuestro sol emitirá una luz negra, nada será como antes. No sé cuándo pasará, tampoco sé qué puedan significar todas estas cosas.

—Creo que solo tuvo otro sueño extraño, abuela.

—Mi pequeño, necesito que me hagas un favor. Solo hay una forma de saber qué tal real es esta visión. Toma esta manta, llévala a nuestro pequeño templo y cubre la esmeralda madre con ella en modo de ofrenda. Si mi visión es real, la Esmeralda Maestra tomará tu ofrenda, y la imagen que plasmé en este tejido aparecerá en uno de los templos sagrados de Mobius.

Sin muchas razones para negarse, el pequeño recibe la manta, hace unos dobleces para facilitar su traslado y parte hacia el templo.

No le toma mucho tiempo, ya que vive muy cerca del límite del pueblo y el camino hacia el templo es muy corto a partir de ese punto, solo debe atravesar un poco de jungla para ello. Lo que está por hacer es algo bastante común en esta cultura, por lo que no debe convencer al guardián actual para entrar.

Una vez en el santuario, encuentra una habitación enorme donde la Esmeralda Maestra descansa sobre un pedestal rodeado de agua y siete pilares vacíos, el chico observa alrededor para ver los diferentes mosaicos que se han formado con el tiempo, la mayoría de eventos del pasado. Esto ayuda a despejar sus dudas sobre las ideas de su abuela, así que no lo piensa más y sube las escaleras para encontrarse con la gran gema, la cual es solo un poco más alta que el infante.

Arroja la manta sobre ella, debe rodearla por completo para extender cada esquina y lograr que ésta cubra por completo la enorme piedra. Una vez hecho, retrocede un poco para contemplar. Su impresión inmediata es de decepción, quizá la anciana solo tuvo un sueño extraño, se dispone a retirar la manta, pero es interrumpido por un brillo repentino.

El destello comienza a atravesar todo el tejido, cada fibra y cada hilo hasta llenarla de su deslumbrante brillo verde. El pequeño solo puede ver asombrado cómo la manta que su abuela recién terminó desaparece, como si la Esmeralda Maestra la consumiera. Resultó ser cierto, después de todo.

El chico no se dio cuenta, pero el guardián entró en el momento justo para presenciarlo también.

—Parece que la visión de tu abuela fue real.

—¡V… ¿Vio eso?! ¡Fue increíble!

—Sí, sin duda lo fue.

—Pero… ¿qué significa? Mi abuela dijo que alguien intentaría cambiar el mundo. ¿Por qué alguien querría hacer eso? ¿El sol se volverá negro de verdad?

—No lo sé, pequeño. Ese tipo de visiones solo nos muestran un fragmento de lo que sucederá, pero nunca sabremos cuándo, ni cómo. La mayoría de las veces, nuestra generación no vive para presenciarlo.

—Entonces, ¿nunca podré ver que se cumpla?

—No hay manera de saberlo, lo siento.

El pequeño agacha la cabeza en desilusión, pero vuelve a observar la gran gema. Reflejando el brillo de su infinito poder, la Esmeralda Maestra descansa en completa paz y armonía, protegiendo la isla y manteniendo el equilibrio natural de Mobius. Desde siempre, muchos ojos han fijado su mirada en ella, no solo los inocentes pertenecientes a un niño, también aquellos dominados por el deseo o la maldad.

Los ojos que capturan la imagen de la gran gema ahora mismo son los del Ser Oscuro llamado Noctis. Cuyo objetivo es claro, al menos para él en estos momentos. Ante ello se interpone, invocado por alguna fuerza, llámese suerte o destino, un Ser Lumínico. Una batalla que se repite en la historia del universo como algún efecto o regla a seguir. Noctis deja claras sus intenciones desde el momento que se abalanza sobre su enemigo, quien ya lo esperaba con firmeza y preparación para dar comienzo al obligatorio combate que definirá el futuro inmediato de Mobius.

**Mundo de Luz**

**El fin de todo**

La agresión de Noctis es interrumpida por un destello que lo ciega por solo un instante, Arkezz utiliza ese segundo para interceptarlo. Se abalanza sobre él, lo toma de los hombros y lo arrastra con fuerza hasta introducirse en la jungla.

—¡Arkezz! —gritó Raikasai, queriendo encenderse de nuevo.

—¡Espera! Seremos de poca ayuda en este estado, debemos recuperarnos al menos un poco —argumentó Tairo, convenciendo al ave, frustrado, de no intervenir por ahora.

—No —el agente, observando con atención el terreno—, sí podemos ser de utilidad. ¡Chicos! ¡Necesito su ayuda!

Tan pronto estuvieron fuera del alcance del resto, Noctis toma a su rival de los brazos para forcejear. Sin mucho esfuerzo, lo obliga a soltarlo, pero Arkezz convierte su cuerpo en luz para atravesarlo y ponerse a salvo. Esto frena casi de golpe el acelerado movimiento del oscuro, su rostro indica que recibió daño, aunque no visible, tampoco suficiente para hacerlo retroceder. Se gira, ve venir una lanza de luz y la esquiva solo girando un poco su cuerpo. Varios ataques de energía le siguen, pero Noctis se mueve con rapidez y facilidad entre ellos para interceptar a Arkezz, quien, tan pronto se percata de esto, se convierte en luz para huir.

Ya no hay estrellas en lo que se logra ver de cielo entre la copa de las palmeras y otros árboles. Hay silencio repentino, se puede escuchar el aullido de algunas criaturas lejanas, el correr de los ríos y el canto de cascadas gigantescas. Noctis perdió de vista a Arkezz, pero le tiene sin cuidado, solo espera.

—En realidad, veo que eres más inteligente de lo que parecías. No me atacas directamente, buscas una situación de ventaja o atacar por sorpresa. Me alegra que seas consciente de mi poder.

Una lanza de luz estaba por atravesarlo por la espalda, Noctis se gira y la atrapa.

—Aunque, con tristeza, veo que no conoces muchos trucos.

Apretándola con fuerza, la energía oscura comienza a consumir el objeto hasta adueñársele por completo. Entonces, un círculo en el suelo se forma alrededor de Noctis, se aleja del sitio justo antes de que un gran pilar de energía lumínica se forme, pero solo es el primero, muchos otros comienzan a formarse a su alrededor, metiéndose en su camino en busca de atraparlo. Cuando queda acorralado y uno más está por formase a sus pies, se eleva un poco para crear un portal negro que atrapa toda la luz desatada para liberarla por otro portal apuntando al cielo. Ambas técnicas son fugaces, Arkezz aprovechó la distracción para impulsarse en el aire contra su oponente, arrojando una fuerte patada, pero el licaón se cubre con un brazo, resistiendo como una muralla y sin siquiera voltear su mirada. Repele el ataque, hace girar así el cuerpo de Arkezz y lo sujeta de una pierna con la misma mano.

—¡No seas iluso!

Crea un portal sobre ellos y arroja en el al dingo para luego entrar también. Otro portal los lleva al cielo, muy por encima de la isla aun elevándose a gran velocidad. Arkezz nota de inmediato su situación, ve venir a Noctis y crea un espejo de luz para protegerse de un golpe destinado a enviarlo de vuelta a tierra. El ataque quebranta la barrera al instante, pero el ser de luz aprovechó el fragmento de segundo para convertir su cuerpo y atravesar a su oponente de nuevo.

Esta vez se coloca en su espalda para desatar una descarga de energía sobre Noctis antes de que pueda reincorporarse, haciéndolo caer. Pero no es suficiente, el licaón se eleva de nuevo para interceptar a Arkezz, quien crea una lanza en un intento para atravesar a su rival al acercarse. El oscuro sujeta el objeto con ambas manos, se puede ver al instante como la lanza se cubre casi por la mitad de energía oscura en una especie de forcejeo especial.

La fuerza de Noctis es mayor, logra jalar el cuerpo de Arkezz para posicionarlo por debajo de él y arroja una descarga de energía en su espalda. El dingo suelta el arma que Noctis arrojaría contra él. Al sentir la energía aproximarse, Arkezz gira su cuerpo para esquivarla, aunque la punta rozó con su pecho, provocando un corte horizontal. Seguido de esto, Noctis se acercó sin que nuestro héroe pudiera darse cuenta para sujetarlo del cuello y llevarlo en picada contra la isla. En un instante, un fuerte impacto se escucha, levantando polvo y escombros alrededor, se puede apreciar desde lejos. También se ve que un rayo de luz se eleva al cielo, Arkezz lo disparó para obligar a Noctis a retroceder.

El dingo se levanta con poco esfuerzo, ya se ven algunas heridas y la ropa poco resiste. Por su lado, Noctis sigue sano y con ambas manos cubiertas de energía oscura para el siguiente ataque.

—No te estás esforzando lo suficiente, Arkezz.

—¿Michael?… ¡Ahh!

La estrategia del oscuro cambia, Arkezz lo sintió a tiempo para evitar ser absorbido por un pequeño agujero negro que se formaba justo en su posición. El acto se repite varias veces, pero el dingo puede sentir dónde se formarán estas singularidades al momento para huir, alejándose de manera oportuna para que solo aire, tierra, rocas y algunas plantas pequeñas sean absorbidas y pulverizadas en el acto.

Noctis entiende pronto que esto no funcionará con él, así que se acerca para entablar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Arkezz pone toda su energía y concentración para esquivar los frenéticos golpes y patadas arrojados por su rival. La diferencia de tamaños vuelve esto un poco difícil para el dingo.

—¡No me contestes! Escucha, me fue difícil convencer a este piloto cobarde de seguirles la pista.

—¿Tú le dices "cobarde" a alguien? Tsk, argh —un puño cargado de energía rozó su rostro…

—¡Concéntrate! Escucha, estuve observando los movimientos de Noctis. Tienes mucho mejor entrenamiento que él, tu desventaja es que… bueno… es más fuerte, más rápido y maneja mejor la energía…

—¡Argh!…

—Lo sé… Pero ¡estás mejor entrenado! Debes buscar cualquier apertura y atacar con energía sus puntos débiles. No arrojes golpes solo por atacar como él lo hace, cada uno debe importar. Ataca costillas, su caja toráxica, el rostro, las…

—¡Ya entendí!

Al momento que Noctis arroja un golpe cargado de una energía potente que se dispara como un proyectil inestable, Arkezz se agacha. Con su defensa abierta, el oscuro no alcanza a cubrirse de un puñetazo conectado por encima del abdomen, pero por debajo del pecho. El dingo utilizó todas sus fuerzas solo en ese golpe, dejando sin aliento a su enemigo.

Sin demora, toma algo de impulso y arroja una fuerte patada directo en la cintura, derribándolo por primera vez. Noctis se reincorpora en el aire justo antes de tocar la tierra con un rápido giro, pero, de inmediato bloquea una lanza de luz cruzando ambos brazos, iba a ser un corte vertical. Al entrar en contacto, el objeto se desvanece, el licaón distingue que Arkezz solo lo distrajo con eso para patear una de sus piernas justo a tiempo para recibir el ataque. Cuando está por caer, el chico levanta ambos brazos para crear un pilar de luz que cubre a Noctis en su totalidad, elevándolo por los aires.

Al abrir los ojos, Noctis ve cómo el sol ya se asoma por la más alta montaña de la isla, acabando con la noche.

—Es…

Con esto, muchas criaturas se animan a salir de sus escondites, el día ha llegado, no hay más qué temer.

—Demasiada…

Sin dudarlo, Arkezz se impulsa para dar un gran salto.

—¡Luz!

En el instante que el dingo está por debajo, Noctis se gira. La mirada de su único ojo bueno se cruza con los de Arkezz. Esa falta de iris, un par de pupilas cubiertas de blanco, distraen al oscuro por una fracción de segundo que le daría a nuestro héroe la oportunidad de conectar una poderosa patada con ambos pies en el abdomen de su rival, liberando también una descarga de energía que lo eleva todavía más.

La expresión del oscuro dicta que no solo está harto de recibir golpes. Crea un portal sobre él para atravesarlo con la inercia; uno más aparece al lado de Arkezz antes de que pueda acercarse a tierra, Noctis sale de él. Levanta la guardia, pero el licaón lo sujeta del cuello y se impulsa de vuelta al suelo. Aterrizan en un santiamén, pero no lo suelta, intenta estrangularlo ahí mismo.

—Ya robaste demasiado de mi tiempo. Verás el nacer de un nuevo mundo desde el otro lado.

—¡Un destello, Arkezz! ¡O lo que sea!

Con dolor en todo su cuerpo, opta por la primera y única opción. Noctis se había olvidado de eso y lo recibe de lleno, siendo cegado el tiempo suficiente para que Arkezz lo haga retroceder disparando un rayo de luz.

Al recibir el ataque a quemarropa, Noctis recibe todo el daño mientras retrocede algunos metros tratando de oponerse. Coloca sus manos al frente para cubrirse. Al concentrar su energía acumulada en ella, decide disparar su propio rayo. De inmediato es de más grosor y potencia que el lumínico, Arkezz lo sintió desde un nanosegundo antes de ser disparado, así que cancela su ataque y huye convertido en luz.

El rayo de Noctis parte el suelo como un cuchillo al pan, convirtiendo la tierra y toda planta que se le atravesara en menos que cenizas. Cancela su ataque al momento que Arkezz huye; no llegó muy lejos.

Mientras el chico recupera el aliento, tratando de mantenerse firme, Noctis soba un poco su cintura.

—De acuerdo, Arkezz, sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero, no vas a vencerlo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Ah?

—Estás exhausto, adolorido; mientras él solo se limpia el polvo. Tiene el poder de cuatro esmeraldas. Pero no te preocupes, hay un plan.

—Entonces…

—Oh, ouh…

—Has estado recibiendo instrucciones todo este tiempo —habló mientras buscaba algo en el cielo—, ¿qué pasaría si encuentro esa nave? —gritó con un poco de ira para luego despegar.

—¡No! ¡Michael!

—¡Lo escuché! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Regresa al lugar del templo con los demás! ¡Hay un plan!

—Pero… Bien, confiaré en ti.

Guiado solo por el instinto, Arkezz comienza a correr en desesperación hacia el lugar. Las gotas de sudor en su cuerpo caen como brisa sobre las plantas que aún sobreviven y la tierra cubierta de escombros.

—Estará bien, estará bien. Es listo, sabe lo que hace. Hay un plan, hay un plan, hay un plan —no dejaba de repetirse mientras empieza a jadear por hablar mientras corre. Entonces, sucede.

Un rayo oscurece el cielo, una explosión lo pinta de rojo. Una nave de apoyo comienza a caer. Arkezz se mueve aún más rápido ahora.

—¡Michael! ¡Michael, responde! ¡Michael!

Por fin llega. Todos observan cómo el vehículo aterriza en una gran explosión que esparce sus escombros por todo el sitio. Agentes y Seres Especiales cubren sus rostros.

—No… ¡No! ¡Michael!

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡¿Tu amigo de verdad iba en esa nave?! —descendía con lentitud hacia el dingo— No lamento tu perdida. Te lo dije, ¿no? Acabaré con todo aquel que se interponga entre mi objetivo y yo.

—Tú…

—La isla está casi en su punto máximo. Ahora solo debo arrebatar las tres esmeraldas restantes de…

—Tú…

—¿Ah? —curioso, comienza a notar la ira de Arkezz.

—¡Michael no tenía por qué morir! ¡Maldito monstruo!

Noctis deja salir una gran sonrisa cuando ve a su oponente saltar con todas sus fuerzas para interceptarlo. Una vez más, sus miradas se conectan. En el brillante ojo purpura del oscuro, se reflejan los ojos blancos sin ningún otro color mas que el negro de las pupilas de Arkezz.

—Esto es lo que deseaba ver —pensaba al momento en que se cubre con ambos brazos de un golpe cuya fuerza crea una gran presión alrededor—, el lado negro de este ser de luz. No puede existir nada absoluto, incluso en el Ser Lumínico más puro ¡debe haber algo de negro!

Alza sus brazos para repeler al dingo, abriendo sus defensas. Junta sus manos para cargar energía y disparar un rayo a quemarropa en venganza, pero debe desviar su ataque al momento que todos los agentes en tierra se reúnen para disparar en una ráfaga como un mar de disparos.

Noctis contraataca con el esperado rayo, pero todos los agentes sin excepción dan un gran salto para esquivarlo, separándose por todos lados.

A pesar de todo, termina recibiendo un disparo por la espalda. Un simple y único disparo.

Indignado, Noctis se gira con ira para ver a su agresor. Se trata de aquel joven agente cuya ala está rota, quien mira al oscuro con un descaro más grande que el ego del mismo, retándolo con el arma en su mano.

—Debe ser una broma —alza una mano hacia él.

Para este momento, Arkezz recién cae al suelo, apenas capaz de sostenerse de pie. Observa cómo Noctis disparar un rápido y delgado rayo hacia el agente, quien, presionando aquel gadget en su cinturón, crea una barrera de energía artificial que no solo resiste, sino que comienza a desviar el rayo con mucha más potencia hasta cortar por el mismo y dañar a Noctis. La fuerza potenciada de su propio ataque lo empuja lejos, dejando una marca como un corte negro en su pecho y mano derecha.

—Ahh, argh, ¡ahhhg! —gritaba, a ver su mano quemada mientras sujetaba su pecho con la otra— Yo… herido de esta forme por un simple Ser de Mobius, ¿cómo…? ¡¿cómo pude ser tan descuidado?! ¡Debo ser mejor que esto! ¡No soy un simple deshecho!

Lleno de furia, se impulsa contra el agente, quien no se movió de lugar en ningún momento.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Arkezz, extendiendo su mano como queriendo ayudar, pero se detiene al distinguir la forma de energía de Tairo aproximarse con más velocidad para tomar al agente y sacarlo del sitio justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe tan fuerte, que sacudió la tierra alrededor, levantando demasiado polvo.

Todos se cubren y tosen, excepto Noctis, quien comienza a ver cómo una serie de esferas mecánicas del tamaño de su cabeza salen del suelo a su alrededor.

—¿Qué…?

Antes de que decida hacer nada, las máquinas se encienden apuntando hacia él, liberando una fuerza magnética constante, lo suficiente fuerte como para inmovilizarlo, como si una soga invisible lo retuviera.

—¡No! ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué es esto?!

—Increíble, caíste como cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho —hablaba el agente mientras se aceraba, sacando un pequeño control de su bolsillo—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te vuelve tan especial? ¿por qué no te habíamos derrotado aun? Espero que esta sea una valiosa lección para todo el Equipo Especial: pelar de forma directa no es la única manera.

—Solo espera a que me libere… ¡argh!

Tras presionar un botón, el agente observa las máquinas creando un poderoso pulso electromagnético. La luz emitida deslumbra un poco a los Seres de Mobius.

Noctis intenta poner resistencia, pero las cuatro esmeraldas salen de su cuerpo al igual que la energía extra proporcionada por las mismas. De inmediato, varios agentes las recuperan con cuerdas garra. Pocos segundos después, las esferas comienzan a apagarse, dejando caer a un debilitado Ser Oscuro inclinado, recuperando el aliento. Cuando estas herramientas quedan sin energía, caen al suelo, inutilizables hasta recargarse.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Nada que no se haya hecho en el pasado. Es bien sabido que se puede manipular hasta la cantidad más grande de energía que un cuerpo mobiano puede soportar, solo se necesitan las herramientas adecuadas. Se acabó, Noctis, será mejor que te entregues pacíficamente, o…

—Je, je, je —rio el oscuro, interrumpiendo al agente a propósito—. En realidad, no necesito de las esmeraldas para vencerlos, apenas estaba aprendiendo a utilizar su poder —se levantaba con lentitud, viendo el cielo de la mañana y los pájaros comenzando su vuelo, ignorantes de lo que ocurre ahora mismo—. Pero ya no tengo tiempo de experimentar. Con la isla casi en su punto más alto, podré alcanzar mi objetivo al fin… Bien —volteó a ver al agente—, ¡no necesito de todo mi poder para aplastarte por lo que hiciste!

Se abalanza sobre el chico, arrojando un golpe bien cargado de energía oscura. En reacción, crea un escudo de energía que se fractura el recibir el ataque. Con tan solo otro golpe, la barrera se parte en pedazos, pero un rostro conocido toma a Noctis del cuello para estrellarlo contra el suelo, lejos del agente.

—Ustedes los equidnas son de verdad tercos —habló el oscuro entre quejidos al reconocer al guardián.

—Jamás te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a mi gente.

—Ni siquiera te imaginas lo que planeó hacerles ahora —tras decirlo, deja salir un gran pulso de energía de su cuerpo, como una onda expansiva, repeliendo al guardián con facilidad.

Antes de poder rematar, los demás agentes especiales se abalanzan contra el oscuro, disparando y arremetiendo con todo tipo de armas de energía. Noctis se las arregla para eludir cada agresión con su velocidad o el uso de portales, contraatacando en cada oportunidad para dejar fuera de combate a cada agente, uno por uno.

Por su lado, los chicos por fin pueden reunirse. Aunque han podido recuperarse un poco, Arkezz hace notar su cansancio, su respiración se escucha sobre el ruido de la batalla. Todos observan a Noctis deshacerse de los agentes a la par que entabla un combate directo con el guardián.

—No se ve tan fuerte como antes —comenta Raikasai—, si atacamos todos juntos ahora, podemos vencerlo.

—No —Arkezz, con asombro y miedo—, puedo sentir su energía, se recupera poco a poco. Aunque ataquemos todos juntos, no seremos capaces de vencerlo en un combate.

—Te equivocas.

—¿Ah? ¡¿Michael?!

—Arkezz, tienes el poder suficiente para vencerlo, el problema es que nunca podrás conectar los golpes correctos en un combate normal, es demasiado rápido y resistente, pero hay una forma.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cuál forma?

—Escucha con atención, solo te lo explicaré una vez, estoy seguro que este plan funcionará. Tenemos poco tiempo.

Nadie ha logrado conectar un golpe certero. Los portales vuelven poco viables los proyectiles debido a la facilidad de Noctis para redirigir un ataque hacia un enemigo. El campo de batalla cambia todo el tiempo a causa del guardián, quien hace crecer enormes pilares tierra si no es que está arrancando grandes piedras del suelo para atacar. Noctis carga suficiente energía en sus manos tan rápido como para destruir todos esos obstáculos a base de proyectiles oscuros. El polvo levantado corta la visibilidad, excepto para los agentes restantes, entre ellos, cierta águila.

Antes que el oscuro pueda percatarse de su presencia, el joven agente salta sobre sus hombros para hacerle una llave con ambas piernas. Su fuerza es asombrosa, pues logra derribarlo con poco esfuerzo en un forcejeo rápido. Antes, ya se encontraba cargando energía en su arma básica, apunta al rostro del oscuro y dispara de inmediato. Cuando el humo de la explosión de disipa, descubre que el daño causado es mínimo. La sorpresa lo hace bajar la guardia.

En el suelo, bajo Noctis, se crea un portal negro que, al absorberlos, los lleva una decena de metros en el aire. El oscuro se libera y logra sujetar al agente del cuello, quien intenta soltarse a baje de patadas que no hacen daño alguno al cuerpo del licaón.

—Voy a disfrutar mucho lo que te voy a ha… ¡Argh!

Una roca casi de su mismo tamaño lo golpea, haciendo que el agente caiga. Logra aterrizar de pie sin muchos problemas, solo se tambalea un poco. Cuando Noctis reacciona, ve venir al gran equidna hacia él. Esquiva por poco un golpe que pude haber sido su final. Con agilidad, se coloca encima para soltar una descarga de energía sobre su espalda. El guardián cae al suelo en picada, sufriendo una fuerte caída, pero se levanta sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Es imposible, ¿por qué no podemos vencerlo?

—¡Ya se los dije! No podemos ganar enfrentándolo, hay que idear un plan. No pensé que tuviera tanta energía en su cuerpo. Calculamos mal a la hora de programar las esferas.

Noctis se prepara para regresar a la batalla en tierra, pero ve venir un ave en llamas hacia él. Lo reconoce de inmediato, así que vuela para interceptarlo.

—¡Te arrancaré ambos ojos y los exhibiré como trofeo!

Justo antes de encontrarse, un relámpago sube al cielo, elevándose entre ellos.

—¿Qué…?

Raikasai aprovecha la distracción para sujetar el pecho del enemigo con ambos pies, tal como lo haría un ave de caza en batalla. Al enterrar sus garras, transmite un calor tan intenso, que las quemadoras avanzan como cicatrices por la piel de Noctis.

En medio de gritos, el oscuro decide dejar de forcejear, suelta ambas piernas y dispara un delgado rayo oscuro apuntando al pecho de Raikasai; el ave reacciona y lo suelta para esquivar, pero recibe un roce y retrocede demasiado. Al revisarse, mancha sus manos con la poca sangre que alcanza a salir de las quemadas heridas.

—No… Esto no es posible… ¡No lo puedo aceptar! ¡Agh!

Un ave más cae sobre él, sujetando sus brazos con ambas alas solo para llevarlo en picada contra el suelo y soltarlo con fuerza antes de ser atacada. Ketsi logra su objetivo, pero Noctis cae de pie con mucha fuerza, haciendo un pequeño agujero bajo sus pies.

Justo cuando alza la mirada, Tairo está frente a él. Arroja un fuerte golpe cargado de energía eléctrica. Noctis se cubre con los dos brazos, pero recibe una descarga directa. Al quedar paralizado por un breve instante, recibe otro par de golpes bien puestos. No logran moverlo de su lugar, pero sí aumentar la estática en su cuerpo. El tigre conecta un último golpe en su rostro, pero Noctis ni se inmuta. Lanza una mirada intimidante, llena de odio e ira.

—Oh…

Levanta la rodilla para golpearlo en el abdomen, dejándolo sin aire. Crea una lanza de energía oscura, pero Raikasai y Ketsi regresan, atacando cada uno por un costado. Decide patear a Tairo en el pecho, sacándoselo de encima para poder defenderse. Crea dos portales a sus costados, las aves los cruzan y terminan pasando de largo.

De sorpresa, ve que la tierra comienza a levantarse bajo sus pies. El guardián sale disparado de la tierra arrojando un golpe que apenas alcanzó a rozar el mentón de Noctis. Otro golpe que pudo haber acabado con él. Cuando el oscuro se dispone a contraatacar recibe una ráfaga de proyectiles débiles de energía, provenientes del joven agente.

—Tú…

Sin dejar que otra cosa suceda, tanto el guardián como Raikasai caen sobre Noctis. Uno sujetando un brazo y aplastando su espalda contra el suelo, mientras el ave clava una vez más sus garras en la otra extremidad y el hombro.

—¡Argh!

Noctis está por liberar una gran cantidad de energía de su cuerpo, pero es cubierto casi al instante por una enorme burbuja cuya agua brota del suelo. Ambos peleadores lo sueltan para no quedar atrapados también; solo la cabeza de Noctis queda libre. El oscuro identifica a Ketsi, controlando el agua a pocos metros con ambas manos bien extendidas en la tierra, luego ve a Tairo acercarse a ella.

El tigre pone su propia mano sobre la del ave, dejando salir estática. Juntos, logran crear un ataque que provoca los gritos del villano. El agua, electrificándose, pronto comienza a hervir. Es tan rápido, que en cuestión de segundos toda el agua pasa a ser vapor. Noctis cae al suelo a par de Ketsi, quien queda por completo agotada, apoyada en los brazos de Tairo. Pero no hay tiempo de cantar victoria, porque el oscuro pronto comienza a ponerse de pie, apoyándose en una pierna para burlarse:

—¡Je, je, je! ¡¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen?! ¡Ese fue su mejor golpe!

—¡No! —gritaron todos al unísono para luego retroceder, dando paso a un Arkezz que cae a solo un par de metros frente al oscuro. Rebosando de energía, tanta, que su pelaje brilla, pero no tanto como sus manos, donde se concentra la mayor parte.

—Este es nuestro mejor golpe —y sin más, deja salir un poderoso rayo, tan grueso como el cuerpo del licaón, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

En menos de un segundo, el rayo logra atravesar la isla completa, cubriendo su territorio también, pero sin causarle el mínimo daño, solo hiriendo al oscuro, cuya voz y gritos son absorbidos por la luz que ilumina la Isla Ángel completa.

El ataque completo tiene una duración de tres segundos, apagándose poco a poco. Cuando finaliza, Arkezz no puede sostener más sus brazos, dejándolos caer, para luego hacerlo él sobre sus rodillas. Tairo y Raikasai llegan para apoyarlo.

Frente a todos, está Noctis, tumbado en el piso, tratando de ponerse de pie, sin éxito alguno. Solo logra levantar la mirada, apoyándose con sus heridos brazos. Lo único que alcanza a ver, es al joven agente apuntando a su rostro con un arma. Antes de darse cuenta, está rodeado de agentes especiales.

—Noctis, quedas arrestado por los crímenes contra el pueblo equidna, el intento de robo de las siete esmeraldas del caos, y…

—No…

—¿Ah?

—No… Yo… Esto no puede ser…

Su mirada vuelve al suelo. Ambos ojos bien abiertos, solo uno puede ver. Su expresión refleja terror, sorpresa, impotencia; luego ira, decepción.

—Yo… no puedo… ser derrotado… Yo… Yo… mi propósito…

Su voz está cortada, ya se encuentra demasiado débil hasta para decir frases completas.

—Se supone… ¡Se supone que no puedo ser derrotado! Yo… Yo… ¡Yo soy…!

—Será mejor que te entregues y ya, Noctis. Si tienes suerte, pasarás la mitad del tiempo que te queda de vida encerrado en P.A.S.S.E

—¿Qué? No… No. No será así como termine.

Con lo último de energía restante, crea un portal bajo sí mismo y cae. El portal se cierra al instante.

—¡No!

—¡Maldición!

—¡¿A dónde fue?!

Arkezz parece ser el único que no está alarmado, y es porque puede sentir la energía de Noctis alejarse. El licaón abrió un portal lo más lejos que pudo, a solo medio kilómetro de la isla. Sin fuerzas para frenarse o flotar, sigue cayendo en picada, viendo cómo la Isla Ángel se va alejando de él, disminuyendo su tamaño hasta que desaparece en el cielo. Atraviesa un mar de nubes y, poco a poco, va cerrando sus ojos, hasta que…

—Se fue —dijo Arkezz, en medio de la confusión.

—¿Qué dices? —Tairo, alarmado.

—Ya no puedo sentir su energía cerca, solo… se fue.

—Maldición —el agente, frustrado—, debemos armar un equipo de búsqueda y… ¿ah?

Es interrumpido por el calor brindado por la luz solar que ahora ilumina toda la isla, ya en su punto más alto. Todos observan a su alrededor; el campo de batalla hecho un caos, los pequeños animales comenzando a salir de sus escondites, las aves cantando a la luz del día y el templo reducido a menos que ruinas, pero con la Esmeralda Maestra postrada sobre todo, llena de brillo y vida.

—Pues… parece que ganamos —comentó Tairo, con relajación en su voz, soltando un largo suspiro.

Las naves de apoyo aterrizan a los pocos segundos, brindando ayuda a los agentes debilitados en batalla. De una de esas naves…

—¡Arkezz! —gritó el mapache, corriendo hacia su amigo para saltar sobre él en abrazo, derribándolo— ¡Por poco creí que no lo lográbamos! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba demasiado nervioso!

Antes de que siguiera hablando, el dingo lo empuja hacia atrás mientras se queja, adolorido.

—Agh…

—¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás…?

Y el chico levanta un pulgar en afirmación. Todos comienzan a reír.

La batalla por fin terminó. La historia lo ha demostrado incontables veces. Siempre que una nueva amenaza aparezca, héroes surgirán para frenarla, defendiendo su tierra, su mundo. Es la ley de la vida, una balanza celestial que ha mantenido al universo en equilibrio desde épocas inmemoriales.

Con la llegada de un nuevo día, y la oscuridad que aterrorizaba a toda una civilización de equidnas eliminada, por ahora; todo el pueblo puede salir de sus casas, agradecidos porque todo salió bien, y podrán gozar de un día más de paz y armonía.

Todo ha salido bien ahora. El Equipo Especial regresa las siete caos a los equidnas, ofreciendo también ayuda para reconstruir el templo, quién sabe por cuántas ocasiones ya, pero los orgullosos guerreros rechazan el ofrecimiento. Lo mismo pasa por la cabeza de todos, no es la primera vez que lo hacen y seguro tampoco la última.

Muchas naves fueron destruidas en el combate, pero las pocas que quedaron completas pudieron repararse, brindando transporte a todos los foráneos del lugar. Fue una larga mañana de agradecimientos, promesas, risa, anécdotas del pasado de la isla y poco más. Como último agradecimiento por la ayuda de los chicos, el guardián promete que habrá un lugar para ellos en las paredes del nuevo templo, espera con ansias que lleguen a verlo.

Sin más cosas por hacer, y los equidnas comenzando de inmediato la reconstrucción del templo, las naves comienzan a despegar. En una de ellas, cruzando miradas con los chicos, está el equipo enviado a la isla desde un inicio, parecen avergonzados, un poco humillados, desvían las miradas apenas se dan cuenta. Luego las compuertas se cierran.

La vista aérea de la isla es asombrosa ahora que no hay más preocupaciones o pendientes. La ciudad de los equidnas está completamente hecha de roca. Las casas, las calles, los pequeños comercios, algunos kioscos para descansar. Alrededor está la interminable jungla, conformada por infinidad de árboles, palmeras, pequeñas montañas y cerros, cascadas, larguísimos ríos y lagos que terminan en los límites de la isla, cayendo al vacío para convertir toda esa agua en vapor en la atmósfera.

El viaje de regreso a tierra es un poco más largo, pero más ameno a la vez. Los chicos aprovechan esta oportunidad para conocerse un poco mejor, hablando solo de cosas triviales. De vez en cuando aquella joven águila intenta unírseles, pero los demás agentes lo ocupan en cada ocasión para llenar informes y demás cosas.

En solo un par de horas regresan a la ciudad. Numerosas naves salen y entran al edificio del Equipo Especial todo el tiempo. Cuando aterrizan dentro y bajan de la nave, lo primero que ven es a un líder esperando explicaciones de un cierto agente rebelde, quien ríe con algo de nervios.

Luego de largas horas de explicaciones e historias, los chicos reciben una recompensa en créditos y son libres de irse. Los créditos son una moneda electrónica universal que todos pueden tener una vez llegados a la mayoría de edad.

El joven águila los acompaña hasta la salida, donde el automóvil de Tairo sigue estacionado con unas cuantas multas en las ventanas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Debe ser una broma!

—Lo siento, Tairo. Todo el estacionamiento alrededor del edificio es solo para asuntos del Equipo Especial. Ustedes eran más bien un grupo de "metiches", o así los llaman algunas veces.

—"Metiches", ¿ah? —Ketsi, un poco ofendida.

—Bueno, chicos, eso fue todo. Vencimos, y no lo hubiéramos logrado sin ustedes.

—No fue nada —Raikasai, hablando con pretensión antes que nadie—, la próxima vez que necesiten ayuda, solo llámennos, es obvio que les hacen falta unos cuantos Seres Especiales ahí.

—Raika…

—No te creas la gran cosa solo porque fuiste quien más daño le causó a Noctis. No hubiera sido así de no ser por la ayuda de tu equipo y porque mi brazo está roto ahora.

—Hubiera sido igual aun con tu brazo bueno. Pero… no lo hiciste nada mal, pelear sin un ala no es algo que cualquier ave haga, te respeto por eso.

Chocan puños. Los demás se despiden igual para luego subir al vehículo multado.

—Ah, ¡oye! —gritó Ketsi al agente antes que regresara dentro— ¡Nunca nos dijiste tu nombre!

—Oh, ¡rayos! ¡Es cierto! Qué torpe fui, je, je. el nombre es Zenoka… Igusu Zenoka.

—Igusu… Je, je. ¡Espero nos veamos de nuevo algún día!

Todos sonríen, excepto Raikasai, por alguna razón.

Y así, los chicos comienzan el viaje de regreso a Silversoun City. El inicio del camino es callado, todos están exhaustos, Tairo es quien tiene más energía, por lo que puede conducir un poco más. El silencio se rompe cuando Michael comienza a leer los mensajes del grupo.

—Je, je. Chicos, miren, comienzan a hablar de nosotros.

—Así es como debe ser —dijo Raikasai—, espero que haya quedado claro quiénes son los mejores aquí.

—Ay. Creo que están siendo un poco malos con aquel equipo —Ketsi, un poco angustiada—, no lo harían si hubieran conocido a Noctis.

—Oigan, ¿cuánto tiempo creen que tarden en reanudar el torneo?

—Descuida, Tairo, seguro todo seguirá como lo planeado. Por cierto, chicos, ¿aun participarán?

—¿Bromeas, mapache? ¡Estoy en mi mejor forma! Por supuesto que participaré, aunque… quizá necesite un masaje, o algo.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso, Raika. Por cierto, me pareció ver que alguien se levantó para seguir peleando luego de que me golpearan.

—¿Eh?

Esto capta la atención de todos.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Claro que sí. Noctis te había derribado, yo subí para seguir la pelea, pero me hizo añicos. Cuando lo viste, te incendiaste como nunca y volviste a elevarte.

—Vaya, vaya —el mapache burlón.

—¿Quién lo diría? —Tairo, con la burla un poco más disimulada.

—¿Uno de fuego con una de agua? ¿En serio?

—¡Cállate, Arkezz! ¡Cállense todos! ¡Así no fue como pasó! Ustedes… ¡están malinterpretando las cosas! ¡De verdad!

—Claro que sí —dijeron el resto al unísono.

—Je, je, je. Creo que también participaré en el torneo de todos modos. Siento… Siento que lo necesito, quiero aprender a ser más valiente en batalla. Debo dar todo mi esfuerzo, aunque no llegue muy lejos.

—Igual participaré —habló el tigre—, creo que de todos modos me faltó un poco de acción sana. Y necesito sacarme de la cabeza el haber sido poseído.

—¿Y bien, Arkezz? ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿Participaremos este año?

—Yo… creo que no.

—¿Ah?

—¿Oh?

—Arkezz, ¿por qué? Creo que seguro llegarías lejos, si no es que ganas.

—Lo siento, Ketsi, chicos. Creo que ya tuve suficiente. Estoy realmente cansado y… con todo lo que pasó, ya no me emociona tanto la idea.

Michael, viendo a Arkezz hablar, no puede evitar sonreír. Agacha la cabeza para disimularlo.

—Pero el próximo año tal vez me anime. No poder vencer a Noctis en un uno contra uno me hizo darme cuenta de que, aunque me llamen prodigio, no puedo confiarme, debo seguir entrenando, esforzarme incluso más que los otros para poder ganar. Porque, de no haber sido por ustedes, seguro ese tipo habría acabado conmigo.

Sin mucho más qué decir, todos sonríen.

—Pues más te vale. Te quiero ver el próximo año mucho más fuerte, así valdrá la pena si nos toca enfrentarnos.

—Ay, Raika…

—¿Qué?

Al día siguiente, Arkezz y Michael terminan de empacar sus cosas temprano para volver a casa.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres que participe? Quizá todo aquello me haya servido de buen entrenamiento.

—No, ¿no viste la golpiza que ese tipo te estaba metiendo? Definitivamente no estás listo.

—¡Oye!

—Además, sé que de verdad no quieres hacerlo.

—¿Ah?

—Siempre supe que no querías ser un luchador, Arkezz, supongo que me he dejado llevar por que le diste una oportunidad a esto. Podemos retirarnos del mundo de las peleas, si eso quieres.

—Michael…

—Después de todo, creo que al fin tuviste lo que querías. Alguna vez dijiste que querías usar tu poder par algo más, ayudar al mundo de alguna forma. Ahora sabes que puedes hacerlo. Je, je, estoy seguro que nuestros padres están orgullosos y nos esperan con algo para celebrar, sobre todo los tuyos.

—Je, je…

—Bien. Ya está todo empacado, es hora de irnos.

—Michael…

—¿Qué? Vamos, no pienso perder el vuelo, Arkezz.

—El próximo año.

—¿Eh?

—El próximo año lo intentaré. Te has preparado mucho para poder asistirme, sería una pena dejar todo eso de lado, así que participaré el próximo año.

—¿En serio? Espera, realmente ¿por qué quieres hacerlo?

—Ya te lo dije, es porque has estudiado tanto sobre los Seres Especiales estos años… Bueno, también es porque sé que es la mejor manera de volverme más fuerte.

—¿Oh?

—Ya sabes, el hecho de que alguien como Noctis haya aparecido ahora significa que los tiempos de paz podrían acabar pronto. Si puedo hacer algo para seguir protegiendo Mobius, debo prepararme, y los combates de seguro me ayudarán.

—Je, je, je. Arkezz, siempre supe que terminarías queriendo convertirte en un héroe.

—Eh… No tanto así como un héroe, en realidad…

—Bien, lo intentaremos el próximo año —habló con gran felicidad, extendiendo su puño hacia el dingo, quien pronto responde chocando el suyo.

Es el año 2971, han pasado siglos desde aquel mundo que conocíamos y, en ese tiempo, una infinidad de cosas cambiaron. Ahora, una nueva generación de mobianos, Seres Especiales, criaturas con poderes asombrosos que antes no conocíamos, saben que sus tiempos de paz están por acabar, pero están listos. Listos para defender su hogar, su planeta llamado Mobius. Así es como comienza la historia de la _generación dorada_.

* * *

**Mobius  
****Generación Dorada**

**Primer Arco  
Mundo de luz**


End file.
